Scarlet Tears
by serina-phantom
Summary: REPOST OF OLD VERSION Johan, a vampire prince, must go back to his home after drinking the blood of his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai as well. Can Johan protect his mate?
1. Amethyst Purple

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: This was a story I had planned for a while!

Lucy: We hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Me: It's a really romantic story! I can assure you guys of that!

Lucy: I hope you all will enjoy this!

Me: I had so much fun writing the story, so I hope you all like it!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

Both: Story start!!

**_Chapter One: Amethyst Violet_**

It was a sunny day at Duel Academy. Almost none of the students had class that day because of test prep, which gave them one week to study for the big exams.

But underneath the shell of the warm day, a new terror creeped under its skin.

Within the Obelisk Blue male dorms, an evil power, long hidden, was starting to come into view. An age old power, long thought to have been sealed before he had arrived, was awakening.

Johan gasped and panted, throwing himself up against the wall of his dorm room.

Cold sweat was pouring down his forehead, and heavy ragged pants were escaping his lips. He cluthed at his heart and weakly allowed his dull green eyes to open.

"T-this isn't good. The urge is getting to great..." the bluenette whispered.

He panted a bit more before he stumbled forward and then collapsed against his bed. He slowly opened his eyes before getting up and then walking towards the door to his room.

"Judai will be here soon... I can't let him see me like this... I can't risk hurting him," Johan whispered to himself.

He took one glance at the mirror before he threw open his door and then waltzed into the hallway with a heavy pant and he started heading towards the infirmary, in case he hurt someone on the way.

Trying to avoid Judai at all costs...

**--**

"Jo-kun! Jo-kun, where'd you go? Are you here?" Judai called out as he strode around the Duel Academy campus, desperatle searching for his European best friend.

Johan had gone missing when Judai went looking for him in his room, and so far, Judai hadn't seen Johan anywhere.

"Did something happen to him?" Judai wondered outloud. "I sure hope he's all right!" the brunette gasped before he took off towards the inside of the school building, running right by Zane(1), who watched as Judai ran by.

Zane Marufuji narrowed his cold steel grey eyes and then glanced up at the sun.

He sniffed the air slightly, his eyes narrowed in anger.

A cold scent was snaking through the air. Zane had noticed it long ago after Jim, Amon, O'Brien, and Johan had arrived at Duel Academy, but it had been faint. Now it was reeking through Duel Academy.

"The scent of a _vampire_..." he whispered in disgust.

Zane took one last look after Judai, keeping his lips drawn into a thin line before scoffing and then walking slowly after him, trying to avoid being seen by the oblivious brunette.

Judai continued to run into the building, in search of his best friend whom had gone missing.

'_Johan, are you all right? It's not like you to just run off like this,_' the brunette thought. His eyes darted around and tried to spot anyone who sported the same hair color as his best friend.

Judai then saw a blue-haired figure near the top of the stairs, lurched over, clutching at their chest as if they were in agony.

'_Johan!_' Judai thought outloud before making a run for the bluenette.

Johan leaned against the wall, slowly pulling the collar of his shirt down, allowing more oxygen into his lungs so that he could breathe. The bluenette was panting heavily as he tried to force air into his lungs, sweat starting to stream down his forehead.

'_This isn't good... I need to avoid Judai at all costs, or I might actually hurt him!_' the bluenette gasped as he started panting harder.

The feeling, the thirst, was taking him over.

Johan didn't know how much more he could take. It was becoming too much!

Ever since he had arrived at Duel Academy, he had felt himself weakening. He had noticed that his old powers were returning, and now that things had calmed down (what with the dark world and such), his powers were becoming a problem.

All Johan could think about was Judai.

While it was true that Johan had a big crush on Judai, he wasn't thinking about him in the way that a crush would think of someone they liked. No, Johan was thinking about Judai in a different way on top of thinking about his romantic feelings.

"Johan?" Judai asked as he appeared several feet from the bluenette.

Johan silently cursed as Judai stepped into view.

"J-Judai? What are you doing here?" he whispered softly. Judai took a step forward. '_No, Judai! I don't want to hurt you! Run away!!_' Johan thought, biting his lower lip to quell the urge.

"Johan, are you okay?" Judai asked, ignoring the question.

Johan shuddered and shook, trying to get as far from Judai as he could. Why had Judai chosen today of all days to come looking for him? And why hasn't he worn something that covered his neck?

Johan couldn't take it anymore.

He lost all control.

The bluenette threw himself at Judai suddenly, grabbing him into a backwards embrace, his hand gripping Judai's wrists. Judai gasped as Johan did so, holding him steady.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered in shocked.

"I'm sorry, Judai. I'm so sorry," Johan whispered weakly.

The bluenette then started pulling down the brunette's collar, exposing his slender neck.

Judai gasped as Johan placed his tongue on the brunette's throat and started running it in a circle, making a tender area. Judai moaned in pleasure at this, not knowing what Johan was going to do.

"J-Johan... w-what are you doing?" Judai moaned weakly as the bluenette continued to lick his throat.

Johan slowly opened his mouth wide, revealing four long slender white fangs that shone in the light. A low hiss escaped Johan's throat before his lips widened even more.

And then Johan plunged his fangs into Judai's throat...

**--**

'_It feels like ice..._' Judai's eyes widened slightly as Johan's long silver canines slid into his exposed throat, piercing a vein and then draining blood from the brunette.

Johan sucked on the two bite wounds he had created lightly, taking the salty, crimson blood in gentle gulps, swallowing it and running his tongue over the wounds.

Judai gasped, a blush forming on his cheeks.

'_W-what... What is this?!_' Judai thought as a cloudy/foggy feeling came over his mind, making his eyes close slowly.

The brunette released a weak moan, which Johan seemed to ignore and he started sucking slightly harder on Judai's throat, draining more and more blood. He bit down a bit harder

Judai whimpered and started struggling against the bluenette.

"J-Johan!" Judai moaned as he tried to pull away, but Johan had a firm grip on the brunette's wrists.

Judai flailed some more. "_No_, Johan!" he cried before he snapped from Johan's grip and then stumbled forward, his hand flying to his neck, which was oozing blood from the two puncture wounds gently.

Judai glanced back at Johan with a weak whimper, his brown eyes filled with terrified tears, but none of them fell at all.

Johan brought an arm up to his lips, wiping crimson liquid away from them, revealing his bloodied fangs, which shone in the sun, before casting his glance over at the brunette.

"Judai..." Johan whispered, licking the blood away from his fangs.

Crimson leeked down his white shirt, tinting it a pale pink color. His eyes glew with a gentle red, and he was panting heavily, as if the bluenette couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs.

_'Those red eyes... Those long whie fangs... T-there's just no way he could..._' Judai thought weakly, eyes wide with shock. His hand over his wounds started trembling slightly.

"....Why, Johan?" Judai whispered in a weak voice.

Johan closed his lips, the fangs vanishing back into his mouth, panting lightly. He glanced down at the brunette and then he took a step towards Judai, his eyes slowly turning back to green.

"Judai... Ju-chan..." the bluenette whispered in a panting voice.

Judai whimpered and slowly stepped backwards, trying to find something to lean against since he was feeling weak. A small pain raced through the veins on his neck, and he whimpered in pain.

"Johan...." Judai moaned weakly as he started to close his eyes.

"Judai?!"

Judai gasped and spun around. As Johan took a step forward, Zane stepped up the stairs, his gray eyes narrowed as he saw Johan's shirt and mouth covered in Judai's blood. Zane stepped up to Johan, who spun around to face him.

"Have you been reduced to a blood-thirsty monster, Andersen?" the navyette growled.

Johan stared at him with an angry glare, looking ready to kill the navyette. Judai's eyes widened. He knew what Zane was capable of doing. His eyes widened in shock.

'_He's gonna kill Johan!_'

Judai gasped in shock before he raced in front of Johan and then raised his arms, shielding the bluenette from Zane.

"No, Kaiser!" Judai said in a firm voice, terror for the bluenette's life filling his eyes and tone. Zane stared at Judai blankly, his gray eyes showing his conflicting emotions.

Suddenly, Judai felt his body go weak, and he started to fall backwards, his head spinning from dizziness.

The brunette gasped a little, letting the dizzy feeling cloud his mind. He collapsed against Johan's strong, blood-covered chest, a weak moan escaping his now pale lips.

Johan's eyes snapped back to green, and they widened in shock.

"J-Judai!!" he gasped as the brunette collapsed. Johan scooped Judai up bridal-style into his arms, staring down at him in concern.

Zane watched the bluenette for another long moment before he narrowed his gray eyes and then took one step by Johan, narrowing his eyes even more than he had before.

"You devoured him without any mercy. He can't even stand up now," the navyette said in a cold voice.

Johan's eyes widened as he stared down at Judai, who had sweat rolling down his forehead, and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Zane glared and looked up at Johan.

"Was his blood that good? So that you _devoured _him without mercy?" the navyette asked in a cruel voice.

Johan held his breath as Zane walked by, and once Zane was gone, Johan cast a glance down at Judai, who was moaning weakly in pain. Sweat was streaming down his forehead, and he was shuddering, his eyes closed in pain.

"Ju-chan..." Johan whispered before walking Judai towards the infirmary with a serious look on his face.

His now naturally green eyes were narrow with rage towards himself for hurting Judai in such a fashion. The bluenette glanced down at Judai with a sad look, loathing himself.

_'Ju-chan..._' Johan thought before taking Judai into the infirmary.

**--**

A few hours laters in the infirmary, Judai moaned weakly and allowed his eyes to flutter open when he felt his strength return. The brunette weakly sat up, feeling a dabbing pain his his throat as he did so.

Judai moaned a little before glancing over and seeing Johan sitting before him.

Johan's shirt was now replaced by a blue longsleeve shirt that buttoned up, and the blood had been washed from his face, but there were still some traces of it resting on his lips.

The brunette scooted back several inches, and Johan winced at Judai's terror.

"Ju-chan... Forgive me. Please let me see your wounds, okay?" the bluenette asked in a calm voice.

Judai silently obeyed, tilting his head so that Johan could see the two deep holes in Judai's pale throat. They had stopped bleeding a short while ago. Johan bit his lower lip in sorrow at what he had just done.

"I pierced you so deeply, Judai. I'm so sorry, Ju-chan. I'm so sorry..." Johan whispered, grasping Judai's hand in his own. Judai gasped lightly and Johan continued. "Judai, do you hate me now? Are you afraid of me now that I did this to you?" the bluenette asked.

Judai trembled before sighing.

"No."

Johan gasped and glanced up as he heard the words, and Judai was smiling kindly at him, his eyes filled with love and happiness. Judai then slowly reached forward and hugged Johan tightly, smiling and whispering words of love into his ear.

"I forgive you. I could _never_ be afraid of you, Johan. I'm your friend, Johan. You don't scare me anymore. I care so deeply for you, so I'm not afraid at all," the brunette whispered with a calming smile on his face.

Johan trembled before he grabbed Judai into an embrace and then pulled him close.

"Judai! Thank you!" he sobbed in happiness.

Judai smiled and hugged Johan tighter, a smile wider than ever etched on his pale lips. Judai then blushed and backed up gently from Johan, laying down on the bed with a smile on his face.

"I'm sleepy. So I'm gonna sleep, okay, Johan?" he asked with a smile.

Johan nodded, and Judai immediatly fell into a gentle slumber. Johan sighed and then carefully laid his head down on the bed, clutching Judai's hand in his own.

Happy that Judai had forgiven him...

----

Me: Yay! I got the first chapter one! I've been planning this story for a while, and I'm glad that I finally got it up and running! (1) I used/changed his name to Zane because I have the original Yu-Gi-Oh! character Ryou Bakura in this story, and I didn't want tp confuse anyone.

Lucy: Yes! My favorite part was when Johan bit Judai!

Me: My favorite part to write was when Johan apologized and asked if Judai was afraid of him, and Judai said that he never could be.

Lucy: I know! That was uber sweet!

Me: I hope you all enjoy this! What was your guys' favorite parts?

Lucy: Please let us know!

Both: Please review!


	2. Moonstone Silver

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Something big happens, a few things are learned, and stuff is confessed!

Me: So, let's get this started!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Two: Moonstone Silver_**

_Dear Johan Andersen-sama..._

Johan grit his teeth (four of which were fangs that had grown back and reverted to a slightly smaller version now that he wasn't feeding.) as he read the letter that had come almost as soon as he had returned to his dorm room.

It had been almost a week since the incident with Judai, and Johan had stayed by his best friend's side the whole time.

He had found a dark red and golden envelope when he returned to his dorm room, and it was adressed to him. He opened it to find that it was on black paper with roses on the border, and white writing.

_We, the Vampire Council of the Ten Nobles, are sad to inform you that in light of the facts that your seal has been removed, we request that you return to the castle as soon as possible._

_A ship has been sent to you, and shall arrive within a few days._

_We request that you come without trouble, for we will be sending body guards who have been trained to restrain and capture you if you try to fight back or run away from them._

_We shall see you soon._

_Sighed,_

_The Ten Nobles (Andersen, Cook, O'Brien, Misawa, Karbelnikoff, Rhodes, Damian, Markel, Graham, and Armash)_

Johan narrowed his eyes and folded up the letter, squeezing it in his fist. He glanced at the date when the note had been sent, and he realized that the boat would arrive for him tomorrow.

"This sucks," he said, throwing the note on his desk.

The bluenette leaned back and laid on his bed, glancing up at his pasty white ceiling.

"What am I supposed to tell Judai?" he whispered aloud. "And what about O'Brien and Jim? They're nobles, so does that mean, that because of me, they'll have to return, too?" he asked.

"That's a possibility, mate."

Johan glanced up and spotted Jim standing in his doorway, leaning against the doorframe. His visible teal eye held concern, while the other, covered by bandages, was out of sight.

Johan sighed and stood.

"I'm sorry about this, Jim," he told the aussie.

Jim shrugged.

"Hey, whatever happens happens, I guess. But, then again, that's really not your fault that the Ten Nobles couldn't place a more powerful spell on the prince of the vampires," he said with a joking grin.

Johan laughed a little.

"I guess that is true," he answered. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "But what am I supposed to do about Judai? I can't just leave after what happened."

Jim raised his eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that the only reason you don't want to leave, Johan? Just because of what happened?" he asked in a doubtful voice. Johan's cheeks flushed red, and he glanced away from the noble.

"W-well, I..."

"So, you're saying that if you hadn't bit Judai, that you would go without a fight?"

"N-no! I'm not saying that at all. I-it's just that-"

"Johan," Jim said. Johan tensed up and turned to face the aussie. "How long have I known you? And how long have you tried to trick me by lying about your feelings?"

Johan flushed red again.

"E-ever since I was born, you have known me, Jim," he said.

Jim grinned. "So, lie to someone who hasn't known you for so long, Johan. Now... tell me, why don't you want to leave Judai?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and eyeing Johan carefully.

Johan sighed and glanced down at the ground in front of him. Jim sighed along with him and took a seat on his bed.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" he asked.

Johan was silent, but that was enough for the noble sitting beside him to know that he had hit the nail on the head. Jim smiled at Johan and pat him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, there is one way to make sure that Judai stays with you, and knows how you feel," he said with a grin.

Johan stared at Jim in confusion, and once it caught on, emerald eyes widened in shock. He stared at Jim, who was nodding slowly, a sly grin plastered on his lips.

**--**

"Hmm... I wonder if Johan is all right," Judai said, glancing out the window.

He still had a small bandage over the two small puncture wounds that Johan had made in his throat, but they were starting to heal slowly. They still hurt a bit, but Judai had learned to ignore the pain.

Judai peered out the window and into the forests that surrounded the Osiris Red dorms. He sighed softly.

'_So... Johan is a vampire. Not that it makes any difference to me! He'll always be my friend, no matter what happens to him! But... What will happen to him now that he's bitten me? Will I become a vampire?_' he thought.

Judai gasped and clamped a hand over his neck.

"Oh no!" he squeaked. "I'm going to become a blood sucker!"

Judai glanced down at his hands.

"I can feel the transformation now! Farewell, world of the sun! Hello, world of eternal night!" he shrieked, collapsing off his bed and falling onto the floor, as he had seen in vampire movies whenever someone turned.

While Judai had his... freakout on the floor, Johan stepped up to the dorm and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Judai, I- What in God's name are you doing?" he asked, peering down at the floor where Judai was curled up into a ball, having his spastic vampire "transformation".

Judai glanced up at Johan.

"Turning into a vampire," he said. "Now that you bit me, I'll turn into a vampire, right?" he asked.

Johan raised a blue eyesbrow at the small brunette. He stared at Judai in silence before he started laughing hysterically. Tears sprang to his eyes, and when his laughter stopped moments later, he glanced down to Judai.

"What exactly do you think this is? _Twilight_?" he asked.

Judai cast him a glare, stopping his twitching on the ground. "Hey, I liked that book, thank you very much!" he pouted. "By the way, why don't you glisten in the sun?"

"See?!" Johan said, throwing his arms into the air. "This is why I shouldn't have shown you the book! You read that once and assume that everything in it is how vampires are like!"

Judai pouted.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing how a vampire lives," he said.

Johan sighed and sat down next to Judai on his bed. He reached over and gently brushed his fingers over the bandage that rested over the two small puncture wounds on the brunette's neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Judai nodded and murmured that it was all right. Johan wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders and brought him close, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder.

After a few moments of moving silence, Johan brought himself up to Judai's ear.

"I got... a letter from the Ten Nobles. I have to... leave Duel Academy tomorrow," he told the brunette in a soft, almost barely heard voice, laced to the brim with silence.

"No!" Judai replied, almost instantly.

Johan's jade eyes widened a bit, and he glanced down to Judai. Judai looked horrified and shocked. He had grabbed the bottom of Johan's shirt, as if Johan would vanish in that instant it he just let him go.

"Judai?" Johan asked.

"T-they can't! How dare they!? Who the Hell do they think they are?" Judai snapped angrily.

"Judai," Johan started. "They're the Council of the Ten Vampire Nobles. They _make_ the rules that vampires like me live by."

Judai stared at Johan and folded his arms around his knees, which he brought to his chest. He stared angrily at the floor next, not looking towards the bluenette vampire.

Johan glanced over at Judai and smiled softly.

"Judai, why is this making you so upset?" he asked.

Judai glanced over at Johan and remained silent for what felt like hours. He felt his face heating up bright crimson, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.

Johan sighed. "Should I bring Jim in here to question you? Everyone knows you can't lie to Jim."

Judai blinked.

"Jim? What does Jim have to do with this?" he asked.

Johan grinned. "One of the Ten Vampire Noble families bears the last name of Cook, don't you know?" he asked with a small laugh. Judai stared at Johan with a blank look, eyes slowly widening.

"You mean Jim's a vampire noble!?" he yelled.

A nod answered his question.

"He is," Johan said. "Or rather, he will be when he hits the proper age. All vampires have to be at least 200 before they can become a noble," he told the brunette.

"200... How old _are_ you!?" Judai yelled in amazement.

Johan grinned. "Only 17. You see, vampires age slowly once they hit the age of 21. We age at least one year for every ten years once we hit the age of twenty-one, so no worries," he said.

Judai stared at him and sighed.

"I guess this is good bye, then?" he asked.

Johan stared at Judai in silence. "Judai," he said after a moment. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" he asked. Judai tensed up as Johan placed a hand on his shoulder.

Judai shuddered weakly under Johan's touch, staring at the ground.

"Judai, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"Well, I..." Judai glanced down at his toes, hidden by his socks. "I-I really like you, Johan. And I mean I really, _really_ like you... And, I just don't want to lose you, Johan..." he whispered.

Johan glanced at the shuddering brunette and smiled.

Judai felt the same way that he did.

"Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai glanced up from the floor and locked eyes with the bluenette. "You know... there is a way that you can stay with me, even when I go to the vampire lands. You could come with me."

"Really?" Judai's eyes lit up.

"Yes," Johan said. "But..." Judai frowned at the word. "It would involve you becoming something very near and dear to me. Something that ever vampire dreams of having beside them..."

Johan leaned towards the brunette.

"Judai..." he whispered in the brunette's ear. Judai shuddered as Johan came close to him, his voice right in the brunette's ear, sending chills up and down his spine.

Johan brought himself as close to the brunette as he could, and softly whispered his message into the brunette's ear.

"Become my santa vampiria..."

**--**

"Santa?" Judai asked. "As in the big, red, fat guy who comes down your chimney at Christmas and leaves stuff under the tree?"

Johan face-faulted and stared at the brunette blankly. "No, Judai. Not 'Santa' as in Santa Clause. The 'santa' I am talking about is the word for 'saint'," he explained to the brunette. He pointed to the brunette to make a point.

"You see, the story actually takes place long ago," Johan said.

Judai listened as Johan started his tale.

"Long ago, when vampires had just moved to their new lands, a vampire lord named Lord Cortez von Andersen- yes, he is my ancestor- went into a human village to check out his competition. While in the village, he spotted a young woman with long brown hair and bright brown eyes. While she was only a human, she made him, a vampire lord said to be void of all feeling, feel like he had a heart. He took her, a simple country girl, back to his kingdom. He made her his mistress, since vampires were always betrothed at birth.

"Eventually, when his wife died, Cortez von Andersen made the young woman his wife. Her name was never fully recorded, but she had been given the nickname of Vampiria, since she was the queen of the vampires now. She was a kind queen, and everyone loved her. But there were a few vampires who didn't want a human queen. Because of that, they captured Queen Vampiria and slayed her.

"Cortez von Andersen was outraged by it, and he immediatly ordered the vampires that killed her to be executed. He took them to the stockades and had their heads wrenched off slowly. When they were dead, he took the dead body of his queen and brought her to a church that he had yet to name. He named it Santa Vampiria, because to him, his queen was a saint sent to cause him to become a kinder ruler.

"So, you see..." Johan concluded. "When the Santa Vampiria church fell almost a thousand years ago, the term 'santa vampira' became what human lovers of royal vampires were called."

Johan glanced over and saw Judai glancing down at the ground.

"Judai?" he asked.

Judai glanced up and stared at Johan in shock. "Y-you said you wanted me to become your 'santa vampiria'. D-does that you that you..." he whispered, almost unable to say the words. His cheeks and nose were tinted bright red.

Johan grinned slyly.

"That's right, Judai. I want you to become my mate, and stay with me forever," he told the brunette.

Judai glanced at Johan in silence before bursting out into tears, laughing hysterically. He clutched it gut and rolled off the bed again, onto the floor with a loud thud. He twitched around and laughed.

"Oh, Johan, you're killing me!!" he laughed.

When he stopped laughing hysterically, which took all of five minutes, he saw Johan sitting on the bed with his arms folded over his chest, an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Judai asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You just wounded my ego with a giant stick, Judai!" Johan said in a simple tone, face showing annoyance, but love. "I practically proposed to you, and you think it's a joke!"

Judai stared and face-faulted.

"Ohhh..." Judai flushed violently and laughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry, Johan. Really, I am. I-I just thought you were kidding around," he told the bluenette honestly.

Johan sighed and smiled.

"Just like you. So innocent and clueless," he whispered.

Johan got off the bed and slid next to Judai, smiling down at him. "But what's what makes you so delectable, Judai. That's one of the countless reasons that I fell in love with you," he told the brunette.

Judai blushed and smiled at the bluenette. "Johan, I'm really glad that you feel like that. Because, I..." he trailed off at the last part, unable to say anything else.

Johan smiled at him and laced his arms around the brunette. "Trust me, Judai. I already know. You don't have to say a thing," he told him.

Judai blushed. "J-Johan, I-"

Judai was interrupted by Johan pressing his lips against Judai's lips. Judai's eyes widened at Johan's sudden movement. Johan pinned Judai to the ground, pressing his lips harder onto Judai's. Judai moaned into the kiss, enjoying this feeling, closing his eyes to enjoy it fully.

Johan pried Judai's lips open with his tongue, and dove in, searching the brunette's mouth. Judai moaned more, causing Johan to smirk in happiness. Judai was enjoying this, enjoying ever moment of it.

Johan placed his knee firmly in between Judai's legs.

Judai moaned into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even more. The pressure in between his legs. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt incredible. It felt... so good!

Finally, the need for oxygen became to great and both the boys broke away, both gasping for breath. Johan stared down at Judai, who was busy gasping and panting.

"T-that was..." Judai's face was flushed. "Wow..."

"Y-yeah... I know..." Johan whispered softly, not able to say too much else. It had been his first kiss, and even though he was a vampire and usually able to handle so much, this was new to him.

For the rest of the night, the two new couple just laid in the same bed, enjoying how close they were to one another.

Neither of them thinking of what the events of tomorrow's trip would bring them.

----

Me: Okay! So, so far we have learned that Jim is a vampire noble!

Lucy: And Johan and Judai have confessed to one another!

Me: Even if Judai did kinda ruin it!

Lucy: Yes, but still, the next chapter will bring more questions that will be figured out soon! And more importantly, the nobles will arrive soon, and we'll learn a bit more about the story!

Me: Please review nicely and we shall update as soon as we can!


	3. Emerald Green

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai and Johan confessed their feelings to one another, and they are now together!

Me: And now, they head back to the vampire main lands!

Lucy: What will happen? Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Three: Emerald Green_**

"Johan! The ship is here!"

Johan and Judai awoke to hear Jim right outside the door, pounding his fist to wake them up.

The bluenette vampire sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he turned to the door, where Jim was still knocking and trying to get them up.

"Okay, Jim! Give it a rest" he snapped angrily.

Jim's laugh answered him, but at least he stopped pounding on the door. They heard footsteps vanish down the hall and down the stairs that led up to Judai's dorm room.

Judai, who had just rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes, cast a blank look at the door.

"For a noble, Jim seems rather... uncivilized. Has he always been like that, Johan?" the brunette asked Johan. Johan shrugged a little and yawned again, revealing small fangs.

"Ever since I can remember, he has been. He drives his own parents nuts, sometimes," he said.

"Really now?" Judai asked, eyebrow raised.

"Really," Johan assured with a grin.

Once they finished chatting, they packed up as much of their stuff as they thought they would need. Johan had already packed, of course, but he wasn't counting on Judai tagging along, so they had to pack for him.

They packed up his deck, his clothes (or rather, his pajamas and a few other shirts and pants), and a few other things that Judai would need when he was away.

"Will I ever come back?" Judai asked. "Will I ever be able to see my other friends again?"

Johan flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry!" he said. His eyes seemed to darken a bit, though his smile stayed. "You'll be seeing them very soon... Sooner than you'd think, actually," Johan whispered.

"Huh?" Judai blinked innocently.

"N-nothing, Judai, nothing," Johan said almost instantly, still grinning.

When they finished packing up Judai's stuff, they went outside, took one last look at the Osiris Red dorms, and then made their way to the docks, where Judai saw a boat floating in the water.

However, both were unaware of the eyes that followed them, and then skittered on to the boat as they were walking towards it.

Judai followed Johan to the front of the docks, where the ship was waiting for them. Judai spotted it, and his eyes doubled in size, his jaw dropping open in shock.

"THAT'S THE BOAT!?" Judai squeaked.

"Yeah," Johan said. "What's so shocking about it?"

"That is not a boat!" Judai snapped, pointing at the ship. "That is a _castle_ that floats on the water, Johan Andersen, that's what that thing right in front of us is!!"

Johan laughed and placed a hand on Judai's shoulder.

"Get used to 'floating castles', Judai. Because, in my country, you'll be seeing nothing but big buildings and palaces," he told the brunette. Judai pouted and looked to the ship.

Jim and O'Brien were waiting right at the front of the stairs that led on to the ship, both of them dressed in their casual clothing. Karen was strapped tightly to Jim's back.

Judai blinked and glanced to O'Brien.

"O'Brien? You're a vampire noble, too?" he asked in amazement.

O'Brien scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Did you expect anything less of me? Did you honestly think that someone like me wouldn't be a vampire?" he asked.

Judai laughed nervously.

"So... anyone else I should know that's a vampire?" he asked.

"Nah, unless you count Amon being one. But, other than that, no one else in Duel Academy is a vampire, so don't worry," Jim told the brunette, a grin on his lips. Judai looked for his fangs, but couldn't find them.

After a few moments of waiting, a tall man with a pale complextion slowly moved from the boat.

He stepped down the stairs, dressed in gothic Renaissance clothing, his hair short and slicked back, a pale grey. Wrinkles sprang up around his cheeks and under his eyes, deep and sullen. His lips were pulled into a tight line, and his arms were behind his back.

"Master Andersen, Master Cook, Master O'Brien," he said with a nod.

The three noble vampires nodded once.

"Lord Karbelnikoff," they said at the same time. Judai stared up at the vampire lord with wide eyes. Lord Karbelnikoff, as they called him, looked exactly what Judai had imagined a vampire looking like.

Johan nodded to Judai.

"Judai, this is Lord Augustine Karbelnikoff, one of the Ten Vampire Nobles," the bluenette vampire introduced the brunette.

Augustine raised a thin eyebrow.

"Master Andersen, how is it that this... _human_... knows of the Ten Vampire Nobles, and that you, Master Cook, and Master O'Brien are vampires, as well?" the elderly vampire asked.

Johan smiled and laced his arm around Judai's shoulders, bringing him closer.

"This is Judai Yuki, and from now on, Judai is my santa vampiria," he told the elder vampire lord.

Augustine's sullen grey eyes popped open wide, and Judai thought they were going to pop out of his skull. The vampire lord looked as if he were going to be ill, staring at Johan in horror.

"B-but Master Andersen! You are far too young to have a santa vampiria at this point!" he shouted.

"Oh, shut it!" Johan snapped. "If I recall, my ancestor, Lord Alexander von Andersen, was only ten when he first met his santa vampiria, am I not correct?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"But that is beside the point!" Augustine snapped.

Johan raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Just think!" Augustine yelled at the bluenette noble. "What would Lady Rhodes say if she found out that you had a santa vampiria before you even thought of being betrothed to her daughter?"

Johan laughed.

"Oh, please! Madaline is pretty, but she's not my type. I've already told my parents that I like guys. I have no interest in taking up the Rhodes blood line. I will not be married to her," he told the vampire lord.

Johan turned to Judai.

"I have someone much better in mind," he said.

"Unacceptable!!" Augustine ranted, practically on the verge of tearing his hair out. He glared daggers at Johan, shifting his heated gaze to Judai, who merely watched with interest.

Jim slowly raised his hand and coughed to get their attention.

"If it's any consolation," he started. "I may have already selected my future santa vampiria."

"W-what!?" Augustine stuttered.

"Yup," Jim said with a big grin. "As Johan said, neither of us has any wish to marry into the Rhodes blood line, so that is how things will be. And, if I am correct, His Highness Lord Cortez had a santa vampiria when he was Johan's age, no? Before she died?"

"Y-yes, well..." Augustine sighed and shook his head. "Very well."

Giving a swift nod to each of the nobles and Judai, though the nod that Judai got came with a glare, Augustine turned on his heals and told the nobles to follow him to their rooms.

Judai leaned over to Johan. "Does he hate me?" he asked.

"No," Johan said. "He's just very old fashioned, and he still goes by what Cortez did. He found his santa vampiria long after being crowned the king," he told him.

Judai nodded and looked to Johan.

"Wait... are you just a noble like Jim and O'Brien... or are you...?" he trailed off, not sure what else he could say.

Johan grinned widely. "That's correct, young Judai Yuki. You are looking at the future king of all vampires. I am the prince of the night, literally," he said with a laugh.

Judai sighed and shook his head. "When were you planning on telling me?" he hissed.

"I figured you knew," Johan admitted with a laugh.

"How would I know?" Judai whispered back, not wanting Augustine to hear their conversation.

"Well," Johan started. "I did mention that my ancestor, Cortez von Andersen, was the king. So I figured it'd just click in there. I didn't think you were that dense, Judai."

"How dare you!" Judai snapped.

He grinned at the vampire prince in such a fashion that it made Johan's blood run cold with terror. It was a smile that he had seen when Judai had gone crazy and was possessed by the Supreme King.

"You'll pay for that..."

"R-really?" Johan asked in a horrified voice, starting to get scared by the way Judai was acting. If Johan didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Judai was a vampire. "H-how so?"

"Ah-ah," Judai said with a wicked grin.

His eyes seemed to glow evilly, in such a manor that Johan believed he was speaking to Haou, the Supreme King, instead of his beloved little brunette santa vampiria.

"That is my little secret," Judai said, winking and walking after Augustine to the rooms that they were to be given.

Johan merely gulped and followed after his santa vampiria, his mind wondering on what means of torture Judai was going to put him through when he got into the room.

**--**

Johan was horrified.

They had been on the boat, heading to the vampire main lands, for a good solid week, and Judai hadn't done or attempted _anything_ to get back at him for calling him "dense".

Judai spent the majority of the time with Jim and O'Brien, asking and learning about the other vampire nobles, and about the vampire main lands, where they were heading.

However, Johan didn't mind, since Augustine kept him busy with studying and lectures.

Since Johan had gone to Duel Academy, he had missed his studies on what to do when he was crowned the king. Jim and O'Brien didn't have to worry about it until they hit closer to 200 years, and could qualify as two of the Ten Vampire Nobles in the House of Vampires.

However, when Judai and Johan returned to their bedroom, which was on the other side of the boat from Jim and O'Brien's rooms, Johan was always horrifed for his life.

Judai would just flash him an innocent smile, say his good nights, and roll over in the bed, falling asleep in moments.

Johan would watch him for a few hours, horrified of what he was going to attempt, but when Judai didn't try to pull anything, Johan would ease down and fall asleep, keeping himself ready for anything.

When the week came to an end, Johan could take it no longer.

"Judai, just do it already!!" he shouted.

Judai, who was laying on the bed on his stomach, reading a vampire history book (A/N: Le gasp! Judai's reading... history!? Something must be up!!), his legs crossed and in the air, didn't glance up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked boredly.

"I am talking about to getting me back for calling you dense a week ago!!" Johan shouted.

"Oh, that?" Judai asked, a smile creeping across his face. He turned the history book, contining in his readings about the War of Blood, which was between the vampires and the humans many years ago.

Judai waved his hand at his vampire lover.

"Eh, I'm not in the mood right now. I'll get you back at some point soon," he said, returning to his readings.

"No, Judai!" Johan cried. "Please, I can't take the stress of it! If you're going to get me back, please, just do it already! Just do anything and just get it over with!!"

Judai glanced up from his book and over at Johan.

"_Anything_?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, lips forming into a smirk.

Johan gulped at the horrifying look in Judai's eyes. But he couldn't take the stress anymore. He sighed. "Yes, Judai, anything you ask..." he told the brunette softly.

Judai smiled innocently and turned away from Johan.

When he turned back, he had something in his hands. A pair of clothing.

Johan stared at it with wide eyes. He glanced up at Judai, who was nodding slowly, that evil grin still on his face. Johan slowly shook his head, taking a few steps back

"N-no way..." he whispered, cheeks heating up. "T-there is just no way you are getting me into that..." he said. Judai advanced towards him with a wicked, vampirish grin.

"Judai, no!!" Johan yelled.

Judai cackled and leaped at the vampire prince.

Johan let out one last horrified yell, one that echoed through out the entire ship. as the brunette santa vampiria dived upon him with the pair of clothing in his hand.

--

Jim snapped up from his desk when he heard Johan screaming in horror. "O'Brien, do you hear that!?" he yelled. "That sounds like Johan! He's in trouble!!"

"With what?" O'Brien said, sounding rather bored with the whole thing.

"I dunno! We have to go help him!" Jim shouted, leaping into the air and tearing out of the room and down into the hallway. O'Brien sighed and followed after the vampire noble, mumbling unde rhis breath.

"Don't worry, Johan! Cousin Jim's a-coming!!" Jim shouted, dashing down the hall. When he got to Johan's room, he sighed and folded his hands in prayer form in front of his face.

He inhaled deeply, and got ready. "Haiii...."

Jim snapped his foot forward and slammed it hard against the front of the door.

"YAAAAH!!!"

The door slammed open, and Jim dashed inside. "Johan, are you-"

Jim stopped and stared in shock, while O'Brien walked in. O'Brien saw and sighed, tapping his hands on the doorframe. "See?" he asked. "What did I tell you? What was there to be scared of?"

In the room, Judai was standing on top of the desk, laughing at Johan and swinging something to keep the vampire away from him. Johan was jumping up and down, trying to get him, glaring at the brunette, blushing violently.

But there was something wrong with Johan.

He was dressed in a stereotypical Dracula outfit, a big pair of plastic fangs jutting from his lips. He had a cape on his shoulders, and a giant gaudy plastic brooch on his chest where the cape attached.

"Judai, get down here!!" Johan snapped, trying to climb up after the brunette.

"No way, Johan!" Judai chuckled. He was waving a picture in the air. "This is the only pic I had left of that dinosaur you call a camera, and there is no way I am letting you get it!"

"Judai!" Johan shouted, which was hard because of the giant false vampire teeth. "This is overly humilating! I hate this stereotype! Just tear that single picture up and let me change!!"

"No!" Judai said, sticking his tongue out.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is going on here?" he asked with a grin.

Johan whirled around.

"Jim!? Get the picture away from Judai, now!" he shouted to the aussie.

Jim shook his head. "No way, Cousin. I am not helping you out of this situation. This is between you and your santa vampiria," he said, waving to Johan and walking down the hall.

Johan turned to Judai.

"Judai, please give me the picture!!" he pleaded.

"Never!!" Judai shouted, waving the picture over his head.

Johan whined and leaped for it, trying to snatch it away from his santa vampiria with everything he had, but he wasn't able to reach it, sadly, so he kept trying, only to be struck back by the book Judai held.

--

When Judai had finally had his fun, he gave the picture to Johan, who tore it up instantly.

Johan immidiatly changed out of his vampire costume and hid it away from Judai, who was now laying on the bed with his shift thrown wide open, just laying with his eyes closed.

Johan sighed and slipped into the bed next to Judai, yawning loudly.

Being a vampire, he was usually happy to be awake at night, but after what had happened, he was exhausted.

The bluenette started to drift off, when he felt Judai sit up a little in bed. The greeneyed vampire glanced over at Judai from the corner of his eye and saw Judai sitting with his head lowered.

"Judai?" Johan asked, sitting up a bit. "Judai, are you all right?"

Judai glanced over at Johan with a strange look in his eyes. He didn't look different, but he seemed almost as if he was hiding something from the bluenette. Johan sat up a bit more.

"Judai, are you oka-"

Johan was interrupted by Judai pressing his lips against the vampire's lips. Johan's eyes widened at Judai's sudden movement. Judai pinned Johan to the bed under him, pressing his lips harder onto the vampire's.

Johan moaned into the kiss, enjoying this feeling, closing his eyes to enjoy it fully. Judai pried Johan's lips open with his tongue, and dove in, searching the bluenette's mouth. Johan moaned more, causing Judai to smirk in happiness.

Judai placed his knee firmly in between Johan's legs. Johan moaned into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even more. The pressure in between his legs. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt incredible.

Finally, the need for oxygen became to great and both the boys broke away, both gasping for breath. Judai stared down at Johan, who was busy gasping and panting.

"S-sorry," Judai murmured, rolling off and laying beside the bluenette.

"W-why... huff... are you sorry, Judai?" Johan asked, sitting up slightly. Judai blushed and glanced away with a small laugh.

"I wanted to try to be the seme for a chance," he told the bluenette. Johan stared at him before laughing hysterically. "H-hey! Don't laugh at me, Johan! It's mean!"

"S-sorry, Judai," Johan said, wiping tears from his eyes. "But you are unconvincing as the seme."

Judai frowned and laughed before rolling over and falling back asleep.

--

In the morning, Judai and Johan awoke to hearing Jim outside their door, hollering for them to wake up, pounding on the door to try and get them up if his shouting didn't work.

The two lovers stood and got dressed silently, and when they were done, Johan turned to his santa vampiria with a grin and reached over, pulling Judai into his arms.

Judai grinned. "Having a good morning?" he asked.

"I am, actually," Johan said with a grin.

Judai ignored him for a moment and made his way into the hallway. Johan dashed right after him. Judai ran into Augustine in the hall and bid him a good morning, but Augustine ignored the human and kept going to the front of the boat.

Judai, though hurt by the fact that he was still not accepted by the vampire lord, chose not to show it and made his way to the front of the boat, Johan right at his heels.

When they emerged, Jim was standing on the side of the boat, grinning.

"Judai..." he said.

Judai walked up and glanced out from the deck, seeing that the boat was merely several hundred meters from the shores, where he could already see a medieval type castle and village, and there were people running around on the shores, calling out to the boat.

The island was filled with trees and plants of all different colors and sizes, and some of them, Judai had never even seen before. He was amazed, and saw Jim smiling at him.

"Welcome to the vampire main lands..."

----

Me: They have arrived in the vampire main lands!!

Lucy: What will happen now that they are there? Will Johan's parents, the king and queen of all vampires, accept him as Johan's "santa vampiria" or not?

Me: Read on to find out!

Lucy: Please review nicely, miina!


	4. Amber Orange

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai meets the other vampire nobles, as well as the king and queen, and someone else...

Me: But whom!?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Four: Amber Orange_**

A while after the ship landed at the docks to the vampire's main lands, the five important people (the nobles and Judai) on the boat gathered their things.

Johan had already packed his stuff up when he awoke, and Judai was grabbing things from left and right, shoving them into his bag that he had packed to bring with him.

He turned to Johan and smiled.

"So, where do we go now?" he asked the brunette.

"Well, I have to talk to Lord Karbelnikoff about what we're doing, so why don't you just go down to the shore where Jim and O'Brien are, and I'll meet you there when I am done?" Johan asked.

"Okay," Judai grinned.

Johan placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning and heading off to find Augustine. Judai turned to get packed again, humming a little tune to himself happily.

Suddenly, a hand came from behind him and clapped around his mouth.

Judai gasped and struggled as the hand moved hard over his lips, trying to keep him from speaking. He shouted out words that were muffled and not heard, and another arm wrapped around his body, bringing him backwards.

"Shh! Shut up, Slacker!"

"Hm?!" Judai glanced over with wide eyes, spotting an all too familiar face with bright black eyes, spiked black hair that stuck in all directions, and he was dressed in black.

"M-Manjoume?!" Judai managed to shriek through the hand covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Manjoume shushed him. "Now, I don't know why _you_ are here Slacker, but what ever you do, do not tell Andersen or any of the other nobles that you saw me, 'kay?"

"Why?" Judai asked again softly.

"Just don't! It doesn't involve you... Not _yet_ anyway," Manjoume said.

He snapped his hand away from Judai's mouth quickly, and then turned and leaped from the window of the bedroom, out into the open ocean. Judai heard a splash behind the boat, but when he looked out, he couldn't see Manjoume.

Judai quickly put his suspicions behind, and chose to obey Manjoume's wishes and not tell anyone what he had seen.

Going on about his business, he grabbed his stuff and headed for the docks.

He went down the docks and to the shores, where Jim and O'Brien were waiting for him. Judai couldn't see Augustine or Johan, so he imagined that they were still talking about what they were going to do.

"Hey, Judai! Where were you?" Jim called.

"Oh, I lost something in the room!" Judai called back, feeling bad that he was lying to his friends.

Jim nodded and went back to talking to O'Brien. Both of them didn't seem to excited about being back in their home territory, or if they were, they were really good at hiding it.

Jim nodded and turned as Johan and Augustine came from the boat, both looking rather upset and on edge.

Johan's eyes were darting in all directions, as if trying to locate someone or something.

"You all right, Johan?" Judai asked.

Johan flashed him a big grin. "Yeah, nothing's bothering me, Judai. No need to worry about anything," he told his santa vampiria. Judai, though still not believing Johan, nodded once.

The vampires and Judai stood on the beaches for a long time, and Judai was about to ask what they were waiting for when a loud shrill squeal shattered his ears.

"Johan! You're home!!"

Judai glanced over and spotted a young woman who looked very similar to Johan, only with longer hair, dashing towards him. She looked in everything like a queen would.

She was dressed in royal clothing, which she held in her hands to keep from tripping over it while she dashed towards Johan. Her eyes, the same color as Johan's, were a blaze with happiness.

Johan raised a hand and laughed nervously.

"Hello, Mom," he said.

"I told you, Johan, don't call me Mom! I'm either Mommy or Mother, okay?" the queen, Johan's mother, said, latching onto her son with a wide grin, squeezing him close. "Oh, I missed you so much!!" she squealed.

"T-that's great, Mom," Johan said.

"It's _Mommy_, dear!" the queen grinned.

"Okay, Mother," Johan said with a smile. The queen whined at that, but let it go, and then turned towards Judai after she stopped squeezing the life out of poor Johan.

Her eyes lit up again.

"Ooh, and who is this handsome young man, eh?" she asked.

Augustine Karbelnikoff piped in for the first time in the whole conversation by emitting a loud cough into his closed fist, which got the queen's attention right quick.

"This young man, My Lady, is your son's santa vampiria," he said with a growl.

The queen glanced down to Judai with a shocked look. Judai flinched, afraid that the queen was going to be as rude as Augustine was with him. But she did quite the opposite.

"So cute!" she squealed, latching onto Judai and squeezing him hard.

"Eh?! B-but, My Lady!!" Augustine shouted.

"Oh, he's so cute, Johan! How did you ever find such a cute person amongst those humans, huh? Oh, and he's a _boy_, too! Oh, boyXboy couples are just _soooo_ cute, don't you think?" the queen squealed, squeezing Judai closer with each word.

Johan dashed up and grabbed Judai by the shoulders and yanked him backwards, out of his mother's embrace.

"Mom, remember, he is only human! Don't go squeezing him like that. You'll kill him," the bluenette told his mother sternly. The queen pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine. And it's _Mommy_, dear," she said with a grin.

"This is unacceptable!!" Augustine roared angrily, throwing his fists into the air. Jim, who had been silent for most of the time, snapped a glare in the noble's direction.

"Oh, pop a cork in it, Lord Karbelnikoff," he told him.

Augustine glared at Jim. "Listen here, young master Cook, I respect you because you are a soon-to-be noble, just like Master O'Brien and Master Andersen, but I will not be disrespected by you. What would your parents say if they knew you treated a true noble like this?" he asked.

"I'd say they wouldn't mind too much," Jim answered.

"And why not?!" Augustine snapped.

Instead of answering, Jim pointed towards the direction of the village. Augustine glanced over and gasped when he saw a few vampires dressed in royal clothing coming towards them.

The one leading the group looked almost exactly like Johan, only his face was more mature, and his eyes were narrowed, giving off a stern and warning look. His hair was the same style, but a darker teal and had gray streaks in some areas. He was taller and slightly more muscular than Johan was, and he was dressed from head to toe in black Renaissance tyle clothing.

Behind him came two nobles who looked exactly like Jim, only one was a female, and neither of them had bandages over their teal eyes. They were both dressed in very wealthy noble clothing.

Finally, two other people with dark skin followed after them, both looking as stern and as mysterious as their son. They were both dressed in fairly casual clothing, not as flashy or as wealthy looking as the first three people, but they did hold very high respect and power, just chose not to dress as such.

The queen squealed and ran towards the man leading them.

"Joshua, darling!! Come and meet Johan's santa vampiria!!" she shouted to him, latching onto his arm. Joshua glanced down at his wife and sighed running his hand through her hair.

"Andrea, dear, haven't I_ told_ you not to go parading around like a three year old? It does a queen no good if her subjects see her behaving in such a manor," the taler bluenette told her.

Andrea, the queen, pouted at him.

"But my innocence is what makes me cute, darling! Now come_ on_!!" she said, tugging the king towards where Judai and Johan were waiting. She pushed Joshua forward until he came near Judai.

Judai gulped a little at the man's intimidating green eyes.

It was as if they were staring right through his soul, searching through every thought, memory, and anything else that seeped into his little soul, trying to learn his secrets.

"Johan," Joshua snapped suddenly.

Judai visibly saw Johan tense up, back straightening, head staying perfectly still, not even blinking, and all of the other nobles fell into an ill silence, waiting for the yelling to begin.

"Y-yes, Father?" Johan asked.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Joshua said, none to calmly, either.

Johan carefully made his way towards his father, taking his time with it. He took several minuted to get right towards his father, and he shuddered while staring up at him.

Joshua reached down towards Johan, raising his hand up into the air.

Judai's eyes widened when he saw Joshua raise his hand. '_Is he going to hurt Johan!?_' he thought in horror.

Instead of hurting Johan instantly, Joshua placed his hand on Johan's head, intertwining it in his hair. His other arm went around Johan's collar area, and he drew Johan into a backwards embrace.

Suddenly, Joshua flashed a bright grin and started messing his son's hair up.

"So, Johan, you went and found yourself a mate while you were away? Good show, my boy! And way to pick him out! He's so cute and adorable, it should be illegal!!" the vampire king shouted with laughter.

The nobles and Andrea released a loud sigh of relief, all savor Augustine, who merely gaped.

"Dad! You're hurting me!" Johan called, though he was laughing.

Judai sighed as Joshua stopped his "torture" of the young bluenette vampire and placed him down on the ground, still messing up his hair a few more seconds before he stopped.

Joshua turned to Judai and bowed slightly.

"We vampires are honored to meet the santa vampiria of our future king. Welcome to our humble lands," he told the brunette. Judai smiled softly and bowed to the king. "Please do not bow, my dear boy! You're family now!"

Judai laughed nervously, and nodded. "All right, Your Highness," he said.

"Oh, please!" Joshua said. "Call me Joshua, all right?"

"O-okay," Judai said. Joshua turned towards the Cooks, who were hugging and chatting with Jim. Joshua pointed to the two nobles, simply nodding towards them.

"Those are Sarafina and Jackson Cook," he said.

Joshua then pointed over to O'Brien and his parents, who were just talking to him, neither of them holding hands or even touching one another at all, as if they didn't want physical contact.

"And those are Andine and Axel O'Brien," he told Judai.

While Joshua chatted on about the nobles, Judai glanced up and spotted a towering building with bright stainglass windows. It towered high above him, and Judai could see somthing shocking in the window.

It was a young woman with long brown hair that fell to her wait, and her face was nice and mature, a lovely young woman. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, and she was dressed in royal red garments. She locked eyes with Judai and with a big grin, suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye, gone into the large building.

"Judai?"

Judai glanced over and locked eyes with Johan. "Yes, Johan?"

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Forgetting all about his suspicions about the stange woman who had appeared in the church, as Judai learned it was, he followed Johan and the rest of the nobles to a giant castle in the distance.

**--**

"THAT'S YOUR HOUSE!?"

Johan sighed and shook his head as he walked into the castle, leaving his shocked boyfriend to stare up at the castle as if it were an alien space ship that had just landed.

"Judai, try not to freak out about every big building you see. As the santa vampira, you'll be seeing a lot more big buildings," Jim chuckled, ushering Judai in behind Johan.

Johan turned and took Judai's wrist in his hand.

"Look, Judai, don't go wandering off on your own. Not everyone knows that you are my santa vampiria and might try to make a meal out of you, so stay close, okay?" Johan asked.

"Oh, come on, Johan!" Judai grinned. "There is no way I'd be eaten by vampires!"

"Judai!" Johan snapped. Judai stared up and saw that Johan was serious. "These vampires are not like me and the nobles. They will not see you as a guest or as the santa vampiria. They will see you as food."

Judai gulped. Johan grinned and took his hand in his own.

"Lemme show you to my room," he said, dragging the brunette up towards the top of the huge castle.

They dashed up and down long medieval corridors, managing to get to a giant door that was the same height as a classroom. Judai stared the door and pointed to it, mouth agape.

"Yup, that's my bedroom," Johan said with a chuckle. He opened his door slowly and then carefully showed Judai into the giant master bedroom that Johan owned.

Judai glanced around and saw that Johan's bedroom was huge, with black curtains on the giant windows, a library that circled around the ceiling, and a huge bed with a canopy cover in the back, the ground covered in red carpet.

"Whoa..." Judai breathed.

"Well, hey, I am a vampire prince. I get to live in style," Johan said, smirking at Judai in a cute way. Judai laughed a little and shook his head, hugging the bluenette vampire tightly.

Johan drew back carefully.

"Oh, we'd better get changed. Dinner's gonna be starting soon," he said, pointing to the giant wardrobe in the back of his room.

"Dinner?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, the welcoming dinner," Johan said. "The vampire nobles want to get to know who my santa vampiria is, and Mother and Father thought it would be a good way to get to welcome Jim, O'Brien, and I back."

"Ah," Judai guloed and glanced down at the ground. "So, what's for dinner? Blood? Should I cover my neck or leave it exposed for all of the world to see, huh?" he asked, trying to joke, though he was partially serious.

Johan stared at Judai. "Judai... I would never let you get hurt," Johan breathed, kissing Judai's neck softly. Judai moaned a little and looked at Johan with lusty eyes.

"Johan... we have to get to dinner," he whispered.

"Right," Johan breathed, backing up and nodding to Judai.

They then took each other's hands, locked eyes with one another for what seemed like an eternity, and went through their outfits that they might wear to the dinner is a few moments.

----

Me: Okay! So, we know that Manjoume is in the vampire main lands, but the only question is why, and why doesn't he want Johan to know that he is there?

Lucy: Well, the next chapter might bring some of those answers!

Me: All right, we shall update as soon as we are able to, everyone, so please get ready for it!

Lucy: Please review, everyone!


	5. Santa Vampiria

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: This is the next chapter in Scarlet Tears!

Lucy: We meet a few nobles!

Me: And we shall see how a dinner in the Vampire lands goes!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Five: Santa Vampiria_**

"Darling, where are Johan and Judai?" Andrea asked after a while. They had been waiting in the dining room, a giant one that could hold many many people, with a few nobles waiting for them. Joshua, dressed in his royal king clothes, glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, dear," he said.

"I hope they hurry," Andrea said, pushing a piece of her long blue hair out of her face. "I'm starting to get hungry! Bring out the food!" she yelled, throwing her spoon at the door.

After several moments of waiting, there was a loud thudding noise coming down the long starircase that led up to the many bedrooms, and Johan's voice could be heard through the door.

"Come on, Judai! You look great!"

"No! Back off, Johan! I am not going out there!"

"Oh, what are you so scared of? You already know my parents love you!"

"Yeah, well..."

"Then go!"

Judai cried out as Johan kicked him through the door, and he flew, landing on his knees, skidding forward, and landing right in front of Andrea and Joshua, a groan escaping his lips.

"Oh, Judai! You are soooo cute!" Andrea squealed, helping Judai up.

Judai was dressed in a lovely red button up shirt with a black vest over the front, making him look like a waiter. He wore a pair of black tuxedo pants, a pair of bright red shoes, and a dark red tie.

"T-thank you, Andrea-san," Judai said with a nervous laugh.

"Judai!" Andrea whined. "Call me Mom, okay?"

"O-okay, Andre- I mean, okay Mom," Judai said with a small laugh.

Johan appeared behind his lover, dressed in a white coat with gold and blue on it, a pair of dark navy pants with a white stripe on the side, and a pair of black boots. On his shoulders were what appeared to be golden armor, small shoulder-pads to be exact, and he wore a sash across his right shoulder down to his waist.

"Hey!" Johan said. Andrea glanced over. "How come I can't call you Mom, but Judai can?"

"Because!" Andrea said, poking Johan in the nose. "Judai is not my blood son, but I consider him like my own! But you, my darling, are my own son! I concieved you and birthed you, for 45 hours, I might admit, and raised you! _That_, Johan, is why you call me Mommy! _Understand_?!" she yelled, poking Johan on the nose with each word.

"Yes, Mother!" Johan said.

"Good!" Andrea said with a wide giggle. "Oh, I love you!" she said, squeezing Johan against her chest, throwing him back, squeezing Judai close, and then skipping over to Joshua.

Joshua sighed.

"Please forgive my wife, Judai. She's a little out of it," he said.

"I-it's all right," Judai said.

"All right," Joshua said. He turned and pointed to the other adults in the room. "The ones you haven't met are the other nobles, or rather, ones from the other noble families. Three of the families couldn't make it tonight, however."

Joshua pointed to one woman. "This is Lady Brigette Armash," he said.

Brigette Armash was a lovely young vampire lady with long blonde hair that fell to her waist, lovely amber colored eyes, and she was dressed in a thin strapped crimson dress.

"Hello, Judai," Brigette grinned lovingly.

Joshua turned to another woman. "That is Lady Senia Markel," he said.

Senia had short brown hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, bright golden eyes, and she was dressed in a less revealing outfit than Brigette, longsleeves, a puffy dress, and she seemed very strict. She was very wide, and she was standing with her hands behind her back, her eyes narrowed towards Judai.

"Hello!" she boomed.

"H-hello, Ma'am," Judai squeaked.

"What was that, young man!? I can't hear you!" she yelled, trying to get Judai to speak up.

"Hello, Ma'am!" Judai yelled.

"Spot on, little one!" Senia yelled, slapping Judai so hard on the back with a laugh that Judai thought his lung was going to come flying out. He coughed and rubbed his shoulder to ease the pain on his back.

Joshua pointed to another woman. "And the only other one that you have not met would be Lady Madina Rhodes," he said.

Lady Madina had long red hair that was up in a bun, a loose one, and a few pieces of her hair came from it. Her eyes were a pale blue, and she had a small amount of freckles across her nose.

Madina was dressed in a dark yellow dress with many symbols up on the sleeves and the bottom part, and she had a large bow in the back of her dress. She narrowed her eyes at Judai.

"Nice to meet you,_ human_," she said rather harshly.

Judai flinched at her cold tone and laughed nervously. "H-hello, Ma'am. Nice to meet you," he said. Johan stepped in front of Judai and narrowed his eyes at the older noble.

"Well, shall we eat?" he said harshly to Madina. Madina grinned.

"Let's," she said.

The nobles, which consisted of Joshua, Andrea, Johan, Sarafina Cook, Jackson Cook, Jim, Axel O'Brien, Andine O'Brien, Senia, Brigette, Madina and Augustine sat at the table, and Judai sat right next to Johan.

Dinner was severed, and to Judai's delighted surprise, it was normal human food.

It was mostly chicken and stuff like that, and the nobles were drinking blood, but it was in glasses, and Judai, thankfully, was given water to drink instead of blood.

Halway through dinner, after a long time of awkward silence, Senia turned towards Judai.

"So, Judai! Tell us about where you live!" she boomed. Judai finished eating his food, which he had tried extra hard not to dig into like an animal, since he was among royals.

"W-well," Judai started, trying to think of where to start. "It's in an academy full of students, and we're all like one big family..." he trailed off, glancing to Johan, who was drinking from his glass.

Madina rose an eyebrow.

"A human from an academy," she said with a small laugh. "How original."

Brigette smiled at Judai. "I guess that will be a fine place to raise the children so they can get a taste of the human world, huh?" she asked with a small grin and a wink.

"H-huh?" Judai asked, face heating up.

Johan, who was just barely sucked into the conversation, spat out the blood that he had been drinking, choked, and shook his head, glancing towards the noble lady.

"It's a little early to be thinking about that, Brigette" Johan said with a nervous laugh.

"Indeed! I had just started eating," Madina groaned.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Johan snarled at her. Madina raised an eyebrow at the young boy and folded her arms across her chest with a dry laugh.

"Well, Master Johan, I would expect you to have a child with my daughter, whom you should be getting married to, right?" she asked with a raise eyebrow. Johan laughed hysterically.

"Yeah right!" he snapped. "If I ever decide to have kids, and there are spells that can do that, then Judai is the one that will be the mother of my child, not your daughter Madaline!"

Madina sighed and folded her arms across her chest in anger.

"So I suppose any children I could expect from you would be..." she trailed off and glared at Judai.

"Hybrids! Yes!" Johan snapped in rage.

Brigette decided to side into the conversation. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, Johan. Right, Lady Rhodes?" she asked, glancing towards Madina.

Madina scoffed.

"Oh, no, no. Of course not!" she said, raising her hands into the air to defend herself. "That's assuming that you filty humans don't slay your children and devour them when they are young unless they're taken away from you."

"Madina!" Joshua snapped.

Johan, before Judai could make any retaliation, sided in. "Oh, no, humans usually prefer to eat the ones who have been locked away in a tower for most of their natural born life, learning about the lame ways of vampire law!"

"Johan, please!" Judai shouted to his lover. Madina narrowed her eyes at the fact that Johan had brought her daughter into this.

"I only did that because I love my daughter!" she snapped angrily at him, eyes blazing.

Johan laughed. "Oh, yeah! Daycare with normal vampire nobles or werewolf-guarded castle with spikes guarding the moat!" he spat at the lady noble across the table.

Madina turned to Joshua.

"Your Highness, you can't honestly say you approve of this!" she complained.

"Well," Joshua shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with it, to be quite honest with you, Lady Rhodes. I'm actually happy Johan wants to be a vampire king with only a human queen."

"Oh, please!" Madina yelled. "Lord Cortez von Andersen didn't even have just a human queen! You, Your Highness, did something smart by not having a santa vampiria and marrying a royal vampire! How can you just approve of this!?"

"I don't see the big deal!" Joshua shouted across the table. He was aware of the other nobles not getting involved in the conversation that had taken off, and he didn't care.

"I would have fallen in love with Andrea even if she was a human!" Joshua said.

Andrea gasped and clasped her hands together. "Really, baby?!" she yelled. She attached to Joshua. "I love you, Joshua darling!" she said before she started to kiss Joshua in a very seductive manor, making Joshua blush violently.

"A-Andrea!" he squeaked, starting to push his wife away. Andrea pouted at her husband. "We can't do this here and now! It's dinner, and we can't have sex on the _dinner table_!"

Andrea folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is. We've done it in almost every single room of the castle, even the Council castle, and we've had sex on the dinner table before!" she admitted with a small laugh.

Andrea pointed to the table before her.

"Hell, Johan was _concieved_ on this table!" she yelled rather loudly so everyone in the castle could hear her say it. Johan's face flushed bright crimson in embarrassment.

"Gah!" he squeaked.

O'Brien, now aware of the conversation, pushed his food away. "Well, I'm done," he sighed.

Jim spat out his drink and laughed hysterically. "Oh-ho! Oh, no fucking way!! Ah ha, that is horrible! Oh, that is the exact definition of parental embarrassment!!" he shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

Judai laughed a little.

"Not exactly what I expected to hear, but awesome none the less," he said, seeing Johan's flushed red face. Madina slammed her hands down on the table before her.

"This is unacceptable! You can not have a human lover! You have to marry my daughter!" she snapped angrily. Johan slammed his hands down on the table in front of him.

"You wanna come over here and make me, you withered old mother fucking crone?!" he hollered at her.

"What did you say, you sick little fuck?!"

"Madina!" Andrea yelled.

"Johan!" Judai snapped at his lover.

"Judai!" Johan said, pointing to Madina as if to say that she started it.

"Andrea!" Madina yelled, pointing to Johan to blame him for starting the whole fight.

"Mom!" Judai yelled to Andrea to assist him.

"Joshua!" Andrea yelled to her husband, trying to get him to act kingly and break up the fight. Jim, in his seat, turned towards everyone and raised his hand high into the air.

"Jim!" he smiled.

"_Jim_!!" most of the nobles who were involved in the fight yelled. Jim flinched and backed down into his chair, muttering and munching away at his barely eaten chicken.

"All right!" Judai yelled, standing up.

Everyone's eyes locked with the brunette, and dinner seemed to stop. Judai had a smile on his face, but Johan could tell that it was hiding an expression of pure sorrow and pain.

"Obviously," Judai said, glancing around. "A few of you have an issue with me. This conversation seems to be something that the nobles have to deal with, so I am going to for a walk."

Judai bowed to everyone before he turned and left the dinner room.

"Ah, Judai!" Johan called, standing and starting to go after Judai, but the door slammed, and Judai was gone. Johan glared at Madina. "Now look what you did, you royal whore!"

"What was that!?" Madina snapped, going face-to-face with the prince.

Outside the dining room, Judai wiped his eyes and started down the hallway. He had figured that not many of the vampires would like him, and he was happy when the majority did, but how he was treated by Madina hurt the most.

Judai sniffled and went down the hallway to go outside for his walk.

----

Me: Oh no! Judai left because of what Lady Rhodes said!

Lucy: But poor Johan! Finding out that his mother and father created him on that dinner table XD

Me: Yeah, lol XD What will happen to Judai now that he's gone for his walk?

Lucy: Please review to find out!


	6. Wolfsbane White

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai was chased off by the vampire nobles because they were arguing with Madina, who really hates Judai for being a human. And Madina wants Johan to marry her daughter, Madaline.

Me: What will happen now?

**_Chapter Six: Wolfsbane White_**

The skies were starting to turn dark, and the clouds were blocking the sun.

Judai's boots clopped against the ground as he walked into the forests that surrounded the castle, no other sounds atching his ears. The brunette glanced at the ground sadly. His mind kept on wandering back to the dinner conversation, and no matter what he tried to think of to take his mind off it, his memories kept wandering back to it.

"Stupid noble. What does she even know?" Judai spat bitterly.

Bright brown eyes watched the ground, scanning over each and every foreign plant that littered the giant forests. The flowers of all colors of the rainbow and then some caught his eye.

"Stupid noble," Judai whispered, eyes filling with tears.

Judai stopped walking when he got to the middle of the forest, a small intersection of plants marking his path. Judai trembled and stared at the ground, blinking back tears.

'_I'm not good enough for Johan. He's a prince, for God's sake! And what am I? Just some worthless human!_' the brunette thought.

Judai frowned and looked to the ground, ignoring the skies, where a small storm was raging overhead. He almost cried in sorrow, but he forced himself to be strong.

"I'm just a worthless human," Judai whispered softly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that at all, my dear."

Judai flinched and glanced up, watching as three vampires dropped from the tops of the trees and landed before him. Judai gasped and reeled back in horror as they surrounded him.

The three vampires consisted of two men and one woman, all of which were dressed in gang-related fur clothing.

The woman had flaming red hair that jutted out in each direction, bright blue eyes, and a smirk on her lips. The other two men were just simple vampires with shaved heads, thick fangs, and soulless eyes.

"Well, well, well," the female vampire giggled sadistically. "What have we here?"

"Who are you three?" Judai asked.

One of the male vampires stepped up into his face. "We're just a couple of vampires from the lands of Rhodes, my dear human. The name's Degan, and these are Mill and Reggie."

Reggie, the girl, stepped forward. "So, you are the santa vampira for His Majesty Johan Andersen, hm?" she asked, eyeing Judai. She reached forward and touched Judai's cheek and ran her sharp nail down to his lips. "Ooh, you are so adorable," she whispered, making a chill rush up Judai's spine.

"Reg, can we eat him?" Mill asked, jumping up and down. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Not yet," Reggie said, leaning down and revealing her fangs to Judai. Judai stepped back, remembering the cold and horrified feeling he had felt when Johan bit him the first time. "We need some... fun..."

"GET BACK!"

The three vampires gasped and glanced over towards the clearing, jumping a bit away from Judai. Judai gasped when he saw Manjoume standing at the base of the tree-covered clearing, arms folded across his chest.

"Manjoume?" Judai asked.

Reggie sneered at the ravenette. "You sick little creature! What makes you think you can take on three vampires? Get him, boys!" she yelled, rushing at Manjoume with Mill and Degan by her side.

Judai gasped and rushed towards Manjoume.

"Manjoume, run!!" he called, trying to make the ravenette vanish. Manjoume's lips drew back into a smirk.

"Really? A frontal attack?" he asked.

Manjoume bolted forward, kicked his foot on the ground, and leaped into the air. He flipped over Judai, and Judai glanced up, watching as a large boom and tatters of black jacket fell to the ground around him, like confetti.

A loud thud hit the ground in front of Judai, blocking the brunette from the three vampires, who jerked to a stop and gasped in horror, staring at Manjoume in terror.

Judai glanced over and was speechless.

Manjoume was gone. But in his place was something that Judai had to do a double take on, praying that his eyes were just playing tricks on him from the fear and terror he was feeling.

In Manjoume's place was a black wolf.

The wolf was huge, three times the size of a normal gray wolf, and it was growling at the three vampires, beady gray eyes filled to the brim with rage and terror. His giant tail swished back and forth in rage.

'_M-Manjoume is..._' Judai thought, his lower lip trembling.

Manjoume howled and roared at the three vampires, and Judai saw them reel back in terror, but they all stood their ground. Manjoume lowered slightly, standing protectively in front of Judai.

'_A werewolf..._'

Manjoume glanced back to Judai, looked at the three gang vampires, and threw his head back, lips forming into an O, and he let loose a howl that rocked through Judai's soul.

**--**

Johan stopped his ranting with Madina when he heard a loud howl come from the forests.

"A wolf?" Johan asked, glancing out the window.

Johan stiffened, as did all of the vampires. They knew that there were no wolves in the vampire main lands, and the only other wolves that lived in the area were...

Johan gasped as the scent of a werewolf caught his nose, as did another scent. They were close to one another, and that could only mean one thing. One single thing that shook Johan to the core.

"_JUDAI_!!" Johan shouted, dashing towards the door.

He ignored his families cries after him, and shoved his way out of the castle. He sped up towards the forests, following Judai's familiar scent towards the area where Judai was located.

"You better not touch my beloved, werewolf!!" Johan roared as he rushed with his vampire speed towards the forests.

Hoping he made it in time.

----

Me: Oh no! That's why Manjoume doesn't want Johan to know that he's there! He's a werewolf!

Lucy: But is he going to protect Judai or devour him?

Me: Review and tells us if you think Johan will get there in time and what will happen when he does get there and see Manjoume?


	7. Sterling Silver

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Johan went after Judai because Judai just found out that Manjoume is a werewolf!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter, everyone!

**_Chapter Seven: Sterling Silver_**

Judai watched in stunned silence as Manjoume threw the band of three rogue vampires onto the ground before him. Manjoume breathed heavily, long pink tongue hanging out of his mouth.

His black fur was matted and stained with blood, but almost none of it belonged to him. His massive chest and shoulders rose and fell with heavy breaths. His long nails were covered with vampire blood, and his massive fangs dripped with saliva, guts, and carnage.

The werewolf shook off once, sending several sprays of crimson blood in Judai's direction. He coughed once, and sent a bit of vampire flesh flying to the ground.

It had all happened so fast.

To Judai, he was expecting a big drawn out battle like what was in Underworld or Twilight, where the villain and the hero would battle long and hard to satisfy action-hungry viewers.

This battle was nothing like that.

The three vampires had all launched at Manjoume at the blink of an eye, and with one single snap of the jaw, Manjoume had thrown Degan and Reggie backwards, and had managed to snap Mill in half.

As the blood and two halves of the body fell, Manjoume launched his massive body as the two vampires, caught Reggie by the throat, and threw her at Degan.

Degan had been sent flying and had been impaled by a tree branch, but he still fought to live, crimson metallic blood seeping through partially closed lips like drool.

Degan had died when Manjoume impaled him against another three, his claws tearing through a good part of Degan's chest.

Reggie, being the only vampire left, couldn't count on her other two to make a diversion, so she resorted to rushing at Manjoume, ready to slash through him.

Manjoume had snaped down on her arm, severing it, and then went for her throat once again, taking more than half of it in his massive jaws, and tearing her throat out so her head detached.

Judai found himself backed against a tree, looking at the bloody vampire remains.

His lips trembled in terror. Manjoume slowly turned towards Judai, licked his lips of any blood, and took several steps towards the brunette. Judai felt his eyes widen.

"D-don't!" he cried. "Stay back!"

Manjoume stopped several feet from Judai, and locked grey eyes with him. He took another step towards Judai, sniffed his hand, and brought his cold nose towards Judai's palm.

Judai trembled as Manjoume pressed his wet, cold nose into his palm.

"M-Manjoume," Judai whimpered in terror. The werewolf didn't look up at him and just kept his eyes on Judai's hand, his cold nose on the brunette's trembling hand. "Manjoume, why?"

The werewolf continued to rub his nose against Judai's hand, and Judai realized that Manjoume was trying to comfort him. The brunette calmed a little, but he was still shaken.

He had just witnessed death in its worst way, after all.

"Judai!?"

Judai stiffened and glanced towards the forests. '_Johan?!_' he thought in shock. Judai noticed Manjoume glance towards the forests in the same direction, and Judai saw the werewolf's hair stand on end.

Judai instantly knew that this wasn't going to be good.

**--**

Johan emerged from the forests rather fast. He jerked to a stop, emerald eyes wide with shock as he saw the raven-furred werewolf turn towards him, snarl angrily at him and start to make a dash for him.

Judai saw it as well.

"No!" he cried, running past the werewolf and landing in the middle of Johan and Manjoume as they both jerked to a stop. Judai threw his hands out and stood before Johan. "Manjoume, don't do it!"

Manjoume stopped and snarled at Johan.

Johan's arms snaked around Judai's waist and drew him close, hissing at Manjoume.

The vampire and werewolf stared each other down for such a long time, practically at eye level, since Johan was crounching slightly, getting ready to jump if Manjoume struck.

"He's _mine_, Manjoume. Got that?" Johan spat bitterly. "He's my santa vampiria."

Manjoume barked angrily at Johan, a loud growl following. Judai gasped and gripped onto Johan's shirt, staring over to the werewolf in shock, noticing that Manjoume wasn't attacking.

Johan narrowed his eyes and drew his lips back into a snarl, revealing his long, silver canines.

"Piss off, werewolf. He's mine. There's nothing here for you. You won't take him over to your side, so back the Hell off," the bluenette vampire prince snapped angrily.

Manjoume roared at Johan angrily, gray eyes glazed with hatred.

Manjoume backed down, nodded once to Judai, and turned his tail and trotted into the depths of the forest. He threw his head back and howled, a threat towards Johan not to pursue him.

Once Manjoume was gone, Judai slipped from Johan's embrace and sunk to his knees.

"Judai!" Johan gasped, dropping down before the brunette. "Judai, are you all right?" Johan placed his hand on Judai's shoulder, and he could instantly felt Judai trembling.

Joha's eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around his santa vampiria and drew him close.

"Oh, Judai. It's all right," the vampire prince told the brunette.

Judai stared at the ground for the longest time before wrapping his arms around Johan's waist, pressing his body against the vampire's. He closed his eyes and buried his head into Johan's shoulder.

And soon, he fell asleep.

----

Me: Okay! Johan and Manjoume avoided a fight because of Judai!

Lucy: But why does Manjoume want Judai? I'll let you know, it's half a love interest, half of a negotiation between the vampires and werewolves type of thing.

Me: Please review and the next chapter has the lemon in it!


	8. Ruby Red

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up and running, everyone!

Lucy: Some things are explained in this chapter, so have no fear!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Eight: Ruby Red_**

Johan glanced over towards Judai as the brunette human slowly started to wake up. Johan had carried Judai home shortly after Manjoume had vanished. As he had, he had run into several people in the city in which surrounded the base of his castle. But only one of them caught his eye that made him surprised to see her.

It was Asuka Tenjoin, from Duel Academy.

Asuka was also a vampire.

In fact, she was a vampire noble. Her mother was Madina, and Asuka was the eldest of Madina's two daughters. She had a younger sister named Madaline, whom Madina wanted Johan to marry, and her other brother Fubuki was also a vampire.

Asuka, however, despised the thought of being a noble, and shed her vampire title.

She moved into the city with her brother Fubuki with a good amount of money, bought the two of them a home, shed the surname "Rhodes" and changed it to "Tenjoin", so that she and Fubuki wouldn't be tied back to their mother.

Johan had seen her and Fubuki at Duel Academy, and as shocked as he was, he didn't bring up the vampire nobles, knowing how much Asuka hated thinking of her relation to her bitch of a mother.

When Johan ran into Asuka in the city, she was working at the local food stand (consisting of meat and some vegetables). Of course, Asuka knew Johan would be there, but she was shocked by Judai's presence.

Johan had explained that Judai was his santa vampiria, and Asuka had given them her blessings.

She also informed Johan of a series of rebel vampires who were planning a war consisting of themselves and of a few others who would wage war against the werewolves.

Johan said that he would take the information to the Vampire Gods(1) as soon as he could.

After that, Johan brought Judai right home and saw that all of the vampires nobles, savor Jim, O'Brien, their parents, and Johan's parents had left and returned to their homes in their own lands.

Johan immediately brought Judai into his bedroom and laid him down, where he kept a silent vigil over him until he woke up. It had been several hours since Judai had fallen asleep.

Judai moaned slightly and started to awaken.

His eyelids gently fluttered, and he found himself staring at the ceiling. He glanced around for a moment, and when his eyes settled on Johan, he smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the sleep. Johan inched closer to his lover.

"Morning, Johan," Judai smiled.

"It's 12:30 midnight, Judai," Johan said.

"Yes, but it is still morning," Judai said with a matter-of-fact tone. Johan laughed. "Hey, Johan. I had the weirdest dream. Manjoume was there, and he was a werewolf, and you and him almost fought."

Johan stared at Judai in silence for what felt like an eternity. Judai gulped at the unreadable look in the vampire's eyes, which was uncommon, since Johan never hid anything from him.

The bluenette vampire prince sighed in defeat and locked eyes with Judai.

"That was no dream," Johan explained.

"Not a-" Judai sighed and closed his eyes, gulping softly. He felt sweat rolling down his forehead, and his heart was beating slowly. "So then, Manjoume really is a werewolf?"

"Yes," Johan whispered. "Manjoume is a werewolf, as is Zane(2)."

Judai's brown eyes widened in horror. Zane was Shou's older brother, and if Zane was a werewolf, then that must mean that Shou was also a werewolf. It didn't really matter if Shou was a werewolf, but it made Judai worried. Johan was a vampire. Shou was a werewolf, as was Zane. And normally, Judai wouldn't have minded. But vampires and werewolves were enemies...

"Shou is a... werewolf?" Judai breathed.

"Now, I did not say that," Johan said softly. Judai turned to face Johan with a confused look.

"B-but you just-"

"Judai," Johan said, pressing his finger gently against Judai's lips to silence him. "You see, with werewolf nobles, only one of the children gains their werewolf abilities, while the other has their powers sealed away until they are old enough."

Judai blinked in confusion. "But, either way, Shou will become a-"

"No," Johan shook his head. "Zane made it clear that he didn't want Shou involved in this until the war between werewolves and vampires was completely over."

"I see," Judai whispered with a nod.

Johan frowned. "Judai, is something bothering you?" he asked, placing his hand on Judai's shoulder. Judai looked to the ground, lips pulled into a tight line.

"Johan, why didn't you let me know all of this before? Why did you keep it a secret from me all this time that we have been friends? Did you know that Manjoume and Zane were werewolves when you came to Duel Academy?" he asked.

Johan sighed and nodded slowly.

"I did," he said. "I always knew that they were werewolves."

Judai closed his eyes and looked away. "Then why didn't you let me know as well? Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I did!" Johan said. "I trusted you completely, Judai! But I didn't want you to be worried about me, or about them. They're monsters, Judai. They can handle themselves. No matter how you look at it, they were born monsters, and they will always be monsters."

Johan sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"And so will I."

"Johan, you aren't a monster!" Judai snapped. He blinked and laughed nervously. "Well, technically you are, being a vampire, but you aren't a monster as in a savage beast. You're just like a monster in Dracula!"

Johan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That makes it soooo much better, Judai. I'm being compared to Vlad the Impaler," the bluenette joked. Judai blinked innocently and tilted his head to show his wave of confusion.

"But I said Dracula. Not Vlad the Impaler," he said.

Johan stared at Judai in disbelief before he started laughing hysterically. Judai pouted and waited in silence for his lover to stop laughing. It took a good few moments, but Johan eventually stopped, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Judai, did you read the Vampire History book?" he asked.

"Yes," Judai responded.

"Did you get to the part about Vlad the Impaler, one of the human "vampires"?"

"Yes."

"And, by what other name did Vlad the Impaler go by?"

"He went by Vlad... Dracula," Judai said. He slapped his forehead and sighed in annoyance as Johan started cackling again, rolling on the ground for another few minutes before he stopped.

Johan sat up and stared at his santa vampiria, who was staring at Johan with a blank, unamused look, arms draped across his chest. The bluenette vampire prince couldn't help but think how cute Judai looked.

"Ohhh, God!" the bluenette breathed. "Oh, Judai, are you really that dumb?"

Judai raised an eyebrow.

"You really wanna go through that again?" he asked sternly.

Johan was about to speak, but kept his silence. He remembered exactly what had happened when he had questioned Judai's IQ. Judai had dressed him up as a stereotypical vampire and made jokes that disgraced Johan's vampire heritage. Johan visibly shuddered at the memory of that night on the boat.

"Ugh," Judai moaned, covering his forehead with his hand.

"Judai, are you all right?" Johan asked. A horrid thought crossed his mind. "Did that werewolf hurt you?"

"N-no," Judai groaned, rubbing the side of his head. "T-this is all just so much to handle, and I'm so stressed, I guess I must have given myself a headache. Sorry if I made you worry, Johan."

Johan sighed in relief and took Judai's hand.

"We should go take a bath or something. That usually helps get rid of headaches pretty quick," he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Judai nodded.

Johan helped Judai stand up and brought him to a door in the back of his bedroom. Judai was surprised that he hadn't seen it before. He spaced out as Johan opened the door, brought him down a long, dark corridor, and then towards the baths.

**--**

"This is the _bath_!?" Judai yelled in shock.

Johan sighed and shook his head. He had brought Judai to the baths, and as usual, Judai had started freaking out. The bluenette prince turned to his lover.

"Judai, what's so shocking? It's just a bath," he said.

"_That_ is a fucking _pool_!!" Judai shouted, pointing to the edge of the "bath" that rested at his and Johan's feet.

The bath was huge, about the size of a swimming pool, an Olympic sized one, as Judai had said. It was long, and filled with eternally warm water, steam rising up from it. All around it was tile, and Judai noticed palm trees (whether they were real or fake he didn't know) near the grass and garden areas in the huge room. There was only one door, and that was where Judai and Johan had entered after walking down and incredibly long and dark hallway. Johan was able to see. Judai, not so much. He must have crashed into three different things jutting from the walls.

Johan rolled his eyes and turned to change out of his clothes.

"What is it with you and big things?" he asked. "This is just my own private bath. Nothing special about it."

"This thing belongs to just you!?" Judai yelped.

Johan sighed. "Yes, Judai, this is my bath tub. But it's a small one. The one my parents have is about three times the size of this one," he said with a laugh. He snickered at Judai's shocked face.

"This is too much," Judai sighed, starting to remove his clothes. "My boyfriend lives in a collassal castle, and now, his bath tub is a fucking swimming pool. God, what else are you gonna shock me with?"

"Judai, this place isn't that big," Johan laughed.

"This place makes Duel Academy look like a _shed_!!" Judai screeched. "This place is probably bigger than the fucking island where Duel Academy was placed on!"

Johan glanced around in thought.

"Nah, it's not that big. But it's close," he said with a laugh. "Now, Judai, we better hurry into the bath. I think your headache is starting to get even worse."

"Really?" Judai asked. "How so?"

"You're starting to think, Judai," Johan joked. "I think the headache's damaging my little lover's brain."

"Oh, ha ha," Judai laughed sarcastically. He started stripping his shirt off, turning and seeing Johan staring at him. Judai blushed and when he finally managed to strip down, he looked over and saw Johan hand him a towel.

"Here," Johan said.

"How deep is this?" Judai asked, taking the towel.

"Uh, I dunno, um... about four feet right about here?" Johan murmured in thought. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's four feet right here, five in the middle, and six all the way on the other end."

"Great," Judai laughed.

"Why?" Johan asked, removing his clothes and folding them up, placing them on a shelf right beside Judai's clothes.

"'Cause I can do this!" Judai grinned.

He took a running start towards the pool bath, leaped into the air, and then cannonballed into the steamy water. Johan rushed to the side of the pool and saw Judai pop up, laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Judai grinned. "This water is warm! Warmer than the stuff we had at Duel Academy!"

"Really?" Johan asked, sitting on the edge of the bath. "I thought the water at Duel Academy was fairly relaxing."

"Yeah, but this water's actually really warm. At Duel Academy, the water temp would change constantly. It always use to make me hate going in to take a bath there," Judai responded.

Judai turned and smirked at Johan.

"Come on, Jo-kun," he grinned. "Stop being a baby and jump in!"

Johan folded his arms across his chest. "I don't think so, Judai. I'm not going to stoop to your level of cuteness and imaturity and jump into the bath tub like a moron."

"Fine," Judai said with a playful shrug. "Suit yourself. You act just like Manjoume," he joked as he started swimming towards the deeper part of the pool-bath.

"Don't compare me to that damn werewolf!" Johan called.

"Whatever you say, Dracula!" Judai called back.

"Judai! Don't go out that far!"

Judai ignored Johan's fading voice and swam further into the pool until he couldn't feel the bottom anymore. He glanced down and could see it, but then he noticed something swimming around in the water beneath him.

'_Huh?_' he thought as the small thing darted away. '_What is that?_'

The thing vanished from sight, and Judai saw another one, slightly larger come into his vision. Judai blinked and saw the figure turn towards him and shoot forward, showing off rows of sharp teeth.

"GAAAAAH!!!" Judai screamed, turning and swimming as fast as he could away. "VAMPIRE FISH!!!!"

"Judai!" Johan caught the scampering brunette as he came flying by. "Judai, what are you screaming about. Are you okay?" Judai latched onto the bluenette, shuddering and pointing towards the deep end of the bath.

"V-vampire fish," he whispered.

"Wha-" Johan paused and laughed softly. "Yeah, the butlers put the fish in the tub when they built it. They thought it would be more authentic, I guess. The fish tend to stay closer to the deep end of the bath."

"B-but it had fangs!!" Judai squeaked.

"All fish in the vampire main lands have fangs. But they are harmless. They're all vegetarians. Kelp suckers," Johan said, gently placing Judai down on the ground. "You're in no danger."

Judai sighed an shook his head.

"Who puts fish in a fricken swimming pool?" he asked.

"Bath tub," Johan grinned.

"Screw you," Judai said with a grin back.

After a while, when they had finished bathing, and Judai's headache was mostly gone, savor a slight thumping pain in the back of his mind, the two young men climbed from the bath and wrapped themselves up in their towels.

"We should head back to my room about now," Johan said, nodding to Judai.

Judai nodded slowly and got dressed in the clothes that Johan had brought for him to change into later. He was deep in thought about what he had learned about his friends.

"Right."

**--**

"Ahh, a bed always feels better after a bath!" Judai said, flopping down on Johan's bed.

Johan walked after him and smiled. "You're too cute for words, Judai," he whispered. Judai didn't seem to hear him and rolled over, curling up on the comfortable bed that was so much better than the ones in Duel Academy.

"Mmm, I love your bed, Johan," Judai whispered.

"You tired, Judai?" Johan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and touching Judai's forehead. "Hm, you don't seem to have a fever or anything. Are you sure you're all right?"

Judai rolled over and smiled at Johan.

"I'm all right, Johan. I was just... thinking about something, is all," he responded.

Johan stared at Judai for the longest time, gently stroking the boy's forehead. He stared down at Judai again, noticing that the brunette was staring off into space.

"Judai?" Johan asked.

"Johan," Judai said. "You want me to be your future santa vampiria, right?"

"Yes," Johan said. Judai smiled, since Johan hadn't hesitated to answer. That meant he was certain about what he wanted. "I want you to be my santa vampiria, Judai. That's all I ever wanted."

Judai sat up slowly and locked eyes with Johan.

"What did Manjoume want with me?" he asked quietly. "He protected me from those three vampires, killed them for me, and then tried to comfort me when I was scared. What did he want? Did he do it because we were friends? And why did he follow us to the vampire main lands? I don't understand any of this, Johan!"

"Judai," Johan whispered, placing his hands on Judai's shoulders. "Calm down, okay?"

Judai was about to protest, but fell silent and nodded. Johan let him calm down for a moment, knowing that this must have been too much for an innocent human like Judai to take in at one time.

"Okay, Judai," Johan started. "First off, I think Manjoume wanted you to go on the werewolf's side(3). I can't say quite why yet. But he must have either wanted you to become his lover, or something along those lines."

Judai was silent, looking to the ground.

"What would have happened if he had succeeded in taking me away?" he whispered.

Johan stared at his santa vampiria with sympathetic eyes. '_Judai..._' he thought softly. He reached down and touched Judai's shoulder, bringing the boy slightly closer to his body.

"Then I don't think I would have ever seen you again," Johan whispered.

Judai was silent, staring at the ground. Johan inched closer to him and wrapped his arm around the boy's slender shoulders. Judai curled up tightly and locked eyes with Johan.

"How do you make someone a santa vampiria?" Judai asked.

"Huh?" Johan backed up an inch, his face a mask of confusion.

"Is santa vampiria just a title that can be given to anyone, or is there something you have to do to mark someone as your santa vampiria?" Judai asked, bringing himself close to Johan.

Johan locked eyes with Judai, and forced himself to look away.

"To mark someone as your santa vampiria, a vampire must proclaim their love for the human first, and then they..." he trailed off and felt his face turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Then do what?" Judai whispered.

"Then the vampire and the human have to have sex with each other," Johan answered, rather quickly.

Judai stared at Johan for what felt like an hour. Johan felt himself start to become depressed, thinking that Judai would be too freaked out to want to do that, or worse, he would think Johan just wanted to make him his santa vampiria so that he could sleep with him.

While it was true that Johan did want to sleep with Judai, that was not the reason why Johan had fallen in love with Judai. He didn't fall in love with Judai because he wanted to have sex with him. He wanted to have sex with Judai because he loved him.

Johan had fallen in love with Judai for his naivete, his courage, his loyalty to his friends, his kindness, his beautiful soul, and many other things. He had fallen in love with Judai not because he was a human, but because Judai was who he was. He didn't change to impress people. He didn't become someone else to make friends. Judai was Judai, and that was why Johan loved him.

"All right."

"H-huh?" Johan breathed.

"We have to have sex in order to mark that I'm your santa vampiria, right?" Judai asked. "So let's go."

"J-Judai!" Johan squeaked, his face red. "W-we can't just do it like that! W-we have to think about this! I mean, yes we are in love, but you have to be certain that you want to have sex with me."

"I do," Judai said with a nod. "I want to have sex with you because I love you, Johan. And I want people to know that I am your santa vampiria, and no one else's."

"Judai..." Johan whispered.

"Besides," Judai whispered, glancing away sadly. "I'm not going to be around for very long."

"Judai! Don't say things like that!" Johan snapped.

"Well, it's true!" Judai said back. He looked like he was going to start crying, but he kept his tears from falling. "Johan, you said nobles become true nobles at the age of 200, right? Well, I'll be dead long before that! I'm probably only going to live to be 70, if I'm lucky! I know you won't let anything happen to me, but I am human! Johan, I'll be an old man while you still look 20 or something! Then, I'll die in about 50 or so years, and you'll be all alone! Johan, I can't do that to you! Why did you want me to be with you? I'm not going to be around long!"

"Judai," Johan whispered. He wrapped his arms around the hysteric brunette and drew him close. "Shh, it's all right. Is that what this was all about? You dying on me?"

"I..." Judai trailed off and fell silent.

"Judai," Johan drew the brunette back and stared into his eyes. "I am not giving you up that easily. I'll search for a way to make sure you are with me until the day that I die. Vampires love their santa vampiria until death does them part. In my case, I'll love you long after death. Much longer than forever. Much, much longer than that..."

"Johan..." Judai breathed.

"I'll gladly prove how much I love you, and make you my santa vampiria, but you have to be certain that this is what you want. If I take your virginity, then there is no taking it back. You have to be certain," Johan said.

Judai flashed him a smile. "I want this, Johan," he whispered.

"All right. If you are sure," Johan whispered back. "Then I'll prove to the world that you are my santa vampiria. Mine and no one else's."

**START LEMON! (Look for next warning to know when it stops.)**

Johan pushed Judai onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Judai gasped slightly at the movement, since it was something that he had never felt before. It was strange, but good at the same time. Johan smirked and caught Judai's lips in a passionate kiss, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Judai had never felt anything like this.

Johan slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth, and they moaned as their tongues dueled for dominance, in which Johan won. Johan then slowly pulled back and went down and started nipping Judai's neck.

"J-Johan..." Judai gasped.

Johan smiled and slowly pulled off Judai's clothes, the ones that he had given him to wear. He then went down and began kissing the brunette's chest lovingly, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Judai panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face.

"J-Johan..." Judai suddenly moaned extra loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it passionately. Judai dug his hand into Johan's spiked blue hair, panting and moaning as the vampire continued.

"Aaaah... J-Johan..." Judai moaned loudly, throwing his head back and panting heavily.

"Judai, does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple for a quick moment. Judai moaned in response, biting his lower lip to muffle it. Johan returned to what he was previously doing, earning an even louder moan from the brunette.

"Y-yes. Yes, Jo...han..." Judai panted out, gasping for breath. Johan smiled lovingly at the beloved brunette. Johan then slowly removed the rest of Judai's clothing, then removed his clothes and his own clothing, leaving both him and Judai naked and exposed to each other.

Judai was even more attractive than Johan had thought. His small build turned the bluenette on even more than when he was clothed. Judai blushed when he saw how attractive Johan was. No wonder he was a prince. He was muscular, but not too much, and was very attractive. Judai gasped as Johan grabbed his member.

"Wow, Judai. You're really hard right now," Johan whispered to the panting brunette in a seductive voice. Judai shivered at Johan's tone and attempted to squirm away from the horny bluenette.

"J-Johan! W-what are you going to do!?" Judai shivered. Johan smiled and gently placed a kiss on Judai's lips. He then stroked Judai's cheek with his hand in the most loving way he knew how to. "Johan?"

"Judai, I'll be gentle. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," the bluenette whispered lovingly. Judai stared at Johan with love in his eyes and then nodded slowly, a pink blush making its way across the brunette's nose and cheeks.

"I love you, Judai-chan," Johan whispered to the brunette. He then slowly went down to Judai's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Judai's member into his mouth.

Judai moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Johan smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Judai's member. Judai moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone in the castle to hear.

The last thing he wanted was Andrea questioning him about the noises she heard, then squealing about how wonderful it was that her son had taken Judai's virginity.

"J-Johan! S-stop!" Judai pleaded while he moaned. The pleasure he was feeling, it was becoming too muh for the brunette to handle. Johan didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even _more _pleasurable for the brunette. Judai moaned loudly as Johan continued.

"Johan! Stop! I'm-I'm gonna-" Judai cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was receiving from his precious vampiric lover.

Johan then pulled away, and sucked on one of his fingers. He then placed it by Judai's entrance. The bluenette than glanced up at Judai with a concerned look on his face. Judai was moaning slightly at the feeling of Johan touching near his entrance.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Johan asked in a quiet voice, wanting to be absolutely sure that Judai wanted to go through with this before they started. Judai nodded, the pink blush still on his face.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan. Please hurry. I need you, Johan..." Judai panted.

Johan kissed the brunette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Judai's entrance. Johan groaned at the tightness of Judai's insides, and couldn't imagine what that would feel like when he was inside the brunette.

To Judai, it didn't hurt exactly, but it felt uncomfortable. Like a dull pain. He wasn't used to anything invading him before, so he wasn't used to it yet, but he'd be all right soon enough.

Johan pressed harder into Judai with his finger, pressing his finger deeper into the brunette. Judai bit his lip and moaned in pain, squeezing his eyes closed. Johan glanced at Judai in concern.

"Are you all right, angel? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," he said to the brunette. Judai shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the mattress.

Judai's breaths came in ragged moans and gasps. "N-no... I'll be fine. I'll be okay. Just hurry..." Judai moaned, panting heavily. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing Judai's neck to distract him. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly with his two fingers.

Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain that coursed through his entire being. Johan kissed Judai's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his soon-to-be santa vampiria. It seemed to work slightly, but not very much.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai. Judai cried out in pure pain as Johan's third finger entered him. Johan glanced up at Judai with worry in his green eyes. He immediately slipped his third finger out of Judai, and then thought of how to make Judai no longer in pain. Then an idea struck him.

Johan searched around with his fingers until he heard Judai cry out in pleasure. He also noticed that Judai relaxed a bit. Johan smiled, knowing that he had found Judai's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Judai again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his brown-haired angel.

When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Judai slightly open again, noticing that Judai wasn't in as much pain as before.

Judai moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Johan was giving him, it felt so good!

"Aaahhhh. Johan..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Johan. He never wanted this feeling to end! He never wanted Johan to leave him. He never wanted to lose sight of the bluenette.

But Judai was getting impatient. He wanted Johan inside him already. Judai grabbed Johan's hand and moaned loudly, catching Johan's full attention.

"Jo...ha-aaah-n... Please... No more fingers..." Judai moaned. Johan nodded, thinking that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. The vampire then positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai in slight concern.

"Are you sure you're ready, Judai?" he asked, concern lacing in his voice.

Judai nodded and moaned in pleasure. "Y-yes... hurry, Johan. Please, Johan, I need you... I need you inside me..." Judai moaned softly, the blush on his face making him look really attractive.

Johan nodded and gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead. He then slowly pushed his member into Judai's entrance.

Johan panted slightly as he pressed himself harder into Judai's entrance. Judai threw his head back and moaned weakly, but Johan didn't hear him. He was too focused on getting inside the brunette. Finally, he rested himself fully into the brunette.

Judai bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from Johan, but it failed. Johan heard it with his vampiric hearing. Johan kissed and sucked on Judai's neck and shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Judai was in. Judai continued to moan in pain. He wasn't used to this yet.

"J-Johan... y-you can move now," Judai whimpered weakly. Johan did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. He pulled out of Judai slowly and then came back in at about the same speed. The bluenette repeated this action slowly as to not cause his lover any pain.

Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Aaah... Johan, g-go faster, Johan..." Judai moaned weakly, his head resting to the side. Johan stared at the brunette like he was crazy.

"Judai, I can't go any faster yet. You're still in pain!" Johan argued, refusing to speed up his actions for fear that the brunette wouldn't be able to bear the pain. Judai moaned loudly.

"Johan, faster... Please... I need you..." Judai whispered in a pleading tone, the blush becoming slightly darker. Johan slowly shook his head as he continued thrusting, keeping himself in control. Judai looked so damn attractive, and Johan wanted to thrust faster into him, but out of fear of harming the brunette, he controlled himself.

"No, Judai. It won't be fun if you're in pain," the bluenette concluded. Judai groaned loudly in slight annoyance and grasped Johan's wrist. He stared into his lover's eyes and pleaded.

"Please, Johan... please faster..." Johan bit his lip at the sight of his lover's beautiful eyes. He felt helpless against their gaze. He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. Johan then started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration.

"Aaah... Johan!!" Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette. He thrusted deeper into the brunette. Judai cried out in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place _inside him. The place that made Judai cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Johan had hit. All the brunette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

"A-ah! H-hit th-there a-again, J-Johan!" Judai said while moaning. Johan did as instructed, and slammed harder into Judai. The brunette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Judai had never felt anything this good before! Johan's member inside him. It felt so good! Judai cried out as Johan dug even deeper into him. He cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Johan, this was incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Johan moaned and panted as he thrust deeper into the brunette.

"Judai!! You're so tight, angel!" Johan yelled. Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrusted harder into him.

"J-JOHAN!! HARDER!! FASTER!!" the brunette cried out. Johan complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss. The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my God, Johan!..." Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

"Judai!!" Johan called out, releasing a loud moan.

Judai almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

"OH JOHAN!!" Judai called. By now, everyone in the castle probably knew what was going on. But Judai didn't care. It felt too good to stop. The friction, the heat, the feeling of being penetrated.

Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna-" Judai called out.

"Not yet, Judai! I'm almost there!" Johan moaned as he thrusted deeper and harder into the brunette. Judai moaned and threw his head back farther in pain and pleasure. The pain was almost all gone now. Replaced by absolute pleasure.

"Oh, God! I-I can't stand it anymore, J-Johan!!" Judai stuttered, the pain in his body building up.

"Aaaah!! Judai!! Now!!" Johan yelled. Judai's vision suddenly went white

"JOHAN!!" Judai cried out as he came suddenly. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out the brunette's name as he came as well. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, who gladly welcomed the weight, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, kissing the brunette on the forehead. Johan then flipped over and landed on the bed next to the panting brunette.

"I... love you, Judai," Johan whispered into the brunette's ear. Judai smiled happily. He kissed Johan back on the lips.

**END THE LEMON!**

"I love you... too, Johan," Judai whispered in a slightly weak tone. The two lovers stayed like that for a short while. When they had regained their energy, Johan helped Judai put his clothes back on and then put his own back on.

"That was wonderful, Johan," Judai smiled, kissing Johan on the cheek. Johan smiled and grabbed Judai, pulling him into a warm embrace. Judai and Johan laid still for a while before looking at one another.

"Johan, does this mean I am your santa vampiria now?" Judai asked.

"Yes," Johan said with a smile.

"Good," Judai smiled.

Johan looked at the ceiling and turned to face Judai. "Tomorrow, we have to go and talk to the Vampire Gods. No one will accept our union until the Vampire Gods agree to it," he said.

"All right," Judai whispered.

Johan smiled and patted his lover on the back.

"Don't worry," he said. "If my mother loved you, then the Vampire Gods are sure to."

"I hope so," Judai said with a small laugh.

----

Me: Okay! Johan and Judai did it! (1) The Vampire Gods is a title, though they are very close to gods. They have even more authority than the Nobles, but they do not impose their authority unless it involves wars, the future, predictions, or anything of that matter. (2) I changed the name from Ryou to Zane in this chapter as in the other chapters, as you will all see in the next chapter. (3) This is important! Remember it!"

Lucy: The next chapter is where they go to see the Vampire Gods!

Me: Please review and we shall update as soon as we are able to, you guys! Thanks for loving our story!


	9. Royal Purple

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up and running, guys!

Lucy: Johan and Judai are brought before the Vampire Gods, who are made up of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! characters!

Me: Will they accept their union? Read on!

**_Chapter Nine: Royal Purple_**

"Ahhh..." Judai glanced down at the clothes that he had been forced to wear. They were more revealing than he was use to. The outfit was fairly short, a long top with a pair of gray shorts underneath. Judai blushed and looked over at Johan, who was dressed in the same royal clothing he had been wearing during the dinner before Judai had learned that Manjoume was a werewolf.

"Why do I have to wear the revealing clothes, huh?" Judai asked, blushing.

Johan grinned at him.

"Because I am the seme. And besides, it's customary for the santa vampiria to wear that style of clothing when they go and meet the Vampire Gods," the bluenette vampire prince explained.

"I see," Judai nodded, turning and looking at the approaching island.

After Andrea and Joshua had learned that Judai and Johan had had sex with each other, (With Andrea's screaming and cheering, the entire kingdom knew about it before morning) they had said that they would have to confront the Vampire Gods and prove the love of their union if they ever wanted to be together.

About a week after, they got on a small boat and were traveling across the foggy water towards a small island where the Vampire Gods were. Statues littered the island as it came into view.

"Johan, what are we supposed to do?" Judai asked.

"We must go onto the island, together, avoid the booby traps, and then confront the Vampire Gods. Then we must explain out union, and if they believe that we are truly in love, then they will allow us to be together," Johan whispered.

"Be together?" Judai repeated.

"That means they will allow us to marry each other," Johan said with a grin.

Judai nodded and smiled at the thought of being married to Johan. He glanced up and saw the boat slowly press into the beach. The ferryman nodded and escorted Johan and Judai off the boat, not touching the sands of the island.

"Aren't you coming?" Judai asked.

"I can not," the ferryman said, shaking his head slowly. "If anyone other than nobles and or a santa vampiria step onto the island, they will be killed instantly."

"I see," Judai whispered, trembling slightly.

"Come on, Judai," Johan said, holding his hand out to his santa vampiria. Judai took Johan's hand and allowed Johan to lead him towads the shrine further into the island.

They walked in silence for the longest time, just staring ahead, trying to avoid any booby traps that they could run in to.

As Judai walked, he could have sworn that he heard whispering voices calling out for him. Judai glanced towards the trees, and started to go near them, when Johan grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Judai-koi, don't go running off," he whispered. "There are dark forces on this island that could take you away from me. And I am not giving you up without a fight."

"R-right," Judai whispered.

He took one last glance at the trees, still able to hear the whispers from them, and followed after Johan. Johan led Judai up a patch of large stone steps, and Judai felt like he was walking through ruins.

"**_They made it past the booby traps..._**"

"**_He's the santa vampiria..._**"

"**_He's so cute..._**"

Judai glanced around, unable to locate any source of the voices. "Johan, do you hear those voices?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Johan nodded slowly.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Johan stopped Judai from walking and glanced around. Judai glanced up and saw the sky was still a dark gray, like it was going to start storming any moment.

"Johan..." he started.

"Yeah?"

"Why are they called Vampire Gods?"

"Because we're the closest things to gods in this portion of the world, my dear."

Judai fell silent and glanced up. He didn't see anyone standing before him, but he got a cold feeling. His soul felt as if someone were holding it in between their icy claws. He gulped and shivered. Johan wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders and clenched him close, refusing to let anything happen to his santa vampiria.

"Ooh, our future king is protective of him, I see," a voice snickered from the shadows.

"Maybe we should make ourselves visible?" another voice asked.

Judai immediately saw the air a good few feet in front of him and Johan shimmer. The air took three shapes, and when it became solid, Judai instantly recognized at least one of them.

The three vampires were tall and elegant, and Judai felt weak in their prescence.

The two in the back had long silver hair, and they were both dressed in black clothes that reminded Judai of clothes that were worn in Ancient Rome, like robes that gods would wear. One of the silver-haired men had wilder hair and a fiercer face than the other, who seemed very kind. The kinder one was smiling, while the wild boy was staring blankly at Johan and Judai.

The one in the front was all to familiar to Judai.

He had wild spiked tri-colored hair, and his eyes were a bright crimson. He was dressed similarly to the two silverette's, like Zeus or another god would be dressed. He was standing in front of the other two, and was smiling kindly. But despite that, Judai still felt like he couldn't defy this man or make him angry without suffering.

"Y-you're the top duelist in the world, Yugi Mouto, right?" Judai asked.

The star-haired man laughed and shook his head.

"No, I am not," he said with a grin. "My name is Yami, and technically, Yugi and I once shared a body. But we have seperated, and are now Vampire Gods. It's a pleasure to see you again, Judai Yuki."

"Right..." Judai breathed. "You're the guy who gave me Winged Kuriboh."

"Yes," Yami nodded. He turned and pointed to the wild boy. "This is the second Vampire God, Bakura Touzoku." He turned and pointed to the kind boy. "And this is the third Vampire God, Ryou Bakura."

"Nice to meet you, Ryou smiled.

Yami turned and nodded to Johan and Judai. "You are both here to prove yourselves and see if you are worthy to be together, correct?" he asked the two of them.

A nod from Johan and Judai was all that Yami needed.

"Very well," he said. "But we must confront the eternal Vampire God."

Yami turned his gaze towards a large pillar. Johan and Judai followed his gaze and saw a young man slowly rising up from the ground, as if he had just awoken from a long sleep.

The young man looked exactly like Yami, just younger and more innocent. He was dressed in the same clothes, but they were a bright red. He looked tired, and rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the exhaustion.

The young man turned his gaze towards Johan and Judai, eyed them, and then raised his finger to Judai.

He whispered something in a foreign tongue, flexing his finger as if beckoning Judai to come to him. Judai looked to Yami, who was smiling down at the young brunette.

"That, Judai, is Yugi. And he said to come, as you can imagine," he said.

Judai looked to Johan for a moment, and then went to Yugi. Yugi locked eyes with Judai and beckoned him to come closer. Judai kneeled down beside Yugi.

Yugi's slender hand reached forward and latched onto Judai's shirt, yanking him forward.

"Ah! Judai!" Johan started to run for his santa vampiria, but Bakura's hand stopped him. Johan glanced up and saw Bakura shake his head. Johan looked to Judai and stopped, sighing softly. '_Judai, please be okay,_' he thought.

Judai heard Yugi whisper something in a foreign tongue into his ear. Strangely, the words seemed to echo through Judai's mind, and Judai could start to understand what Yugi was whispering.

Judai trmebled and opened his lips, staring to whisper back to Yugi in the same foreign language.

A smile creeped across Yugi's lips. He whispered something back to Judai, who whispered something back to Yugi in the exact same foreign language that Yugi spoke in.

"W-what's going on?" Johan whispered to Yami.

"He's proving his authentic soul," Ryou said with a small laugh.

"Huh?" Johan asked, confused.

Yami placed his hand on Johan's shoulder. "Judai is proving that he is worthy to be your santa vampiria. If a human can understand the vampire's ancient language, then they are worthy of the love of a vampire noble."

"However," Bakura chimed in. "He's speaking more than most santa vampiria's are capable of. Does that mean... his soul was once in the vampire mainlands when the ancient vampires and first santa vampirias were around?"

Johan stared in awe as Judai started speaking to Yugi in the same foreign language, which Johan had learned was the ancient vampire language that only Vampire Gods and ancient vampires were supposed to know.

Yugi released Judai's shirt and let the brunette stand up.

Judai bowed to Johan and walked back towards him slowly. Johan shivered at the cold, possessed look in Judai's eyes. When Judai finally reached Johan, his eyes returned to normal.

"Ooh!" Judai squeaked. He shook his head quickly. "Whoo, that was weird!"

"Judai," Johan started carefully. "Are you... all right?"

"Yeah!" Judai grinned. "I'm fine!"

While Johan and Judai talked, Yami raced over to Yugi. Yugi looked to Yami, smiled, and whispered something in his ear. Yami's eyes widened, he looked to Yugi, and then nodded slowly. Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead and turned to face Johan and Judai.

"You two have been judged by the Vampire Gods, and we have come to a decision," he said.

Johan and Judai exchanged glances with one another. Yami seemed solemn as he talked, so they both believed that they were not going to be allowed to be together. Johan turned and cupped Judai's cheek in his hand.

"Judai, no matter what, I will always love you," he whispered.

"I know, Johan," Judai nodded. He could feel some tears filling the corners of his eyes, but he forced himself not to shed them. "I know you will, Johan. I will always love you, too."

Yami smiled.

"I congradulate the two of you. Your union has been seen, and accepted by the Vampire Gods," he said.

"W-what!?" Johan and Judai squeaked.

"We hope you both have a wonderful life together," Ryou said with a grin. Bakura nodded and rolled his eyes. He turned to the other gods, nodded once, and then started to vanish in mid air with Ryou by his side.

Yami turned to Yugi and watched as Yugi vanished into thin air as well. He turned back to Johan and his lover. His crimson eyes softened when he saw how happy they both looked.

"We will be watching over the both of you. Accept our blessings," Yami said with a nod.

With that, he vanished.

**--**

"Judai?"

"Yes, Johan?" Judai turned and saw Johan staring at him seriously.

Johan reached down and took Judai's hand in his own. Judai locked eyes with his vampire lover, shuddering at the look in his eyes. Johan was smiling in a way that Judai had only seen once. That had been when Johan had first met him.

"Judai, I know it's sudden, and I don't have a ring or anything, but..."

Johan looked away, trying to maintain his composure. Judai could sense what was happening next, and he knew that it was going to be happening any time soon. He could feel his heart pounding in his rib cage, and he thought it was going to pop out of his chest any moment. He let a small squeak come from his lips, the only sound he could utter.

"Judai, I want you to know that you mean the world to me," Johan whispered.

"Johan..." Judai breathed.

Johan squeezed Judai's hand tightly and brought the santa vampiria as close to him as he could. Judai trembled under Johan's gaze, and for a moment, he couldn't hear anything but his heart beating. He was certain that Johan could hear it too, because Johan reached down with his other hand and placed it over where Judai's heart was.

"Judai, will you marry me?" he asked.

Judai shivered and latched his arms around the bluenette. Johan's arms draped around Judai's shoulders and clenched him as close as he could get him.

"You knew that answer before you even asked," the brunette said with a small laugh.

Johan smiled and held Judai as close as he could.

"Thank you, Judai," he whispered. Johan glanced into Judai's deep brown eyes and smiled at him in the way that only Johan could. "You've made me the happiest vampire in history, I hope you realize that."

----

Me: Yes! The Vampire Gods accepted their union! And now they are engaged!

Lucy: But this is a turning point in the whole story, so the climax of the story will begin to rise from this chapter onward! So please enjoy it, guys! We thank you for all of your support!

Me: Please review kindly! We shall update soon!


	10. Peridot Neon Green

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Johan and Judai are now engaged to one another!

Me: And a party is held for them! Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Ten: Peridot Neon Green_**

"A toast to the future king and his santa vampiria!"

Vampires from all over the vampire lands raised their glasses of blood into the air with a cheer. A loud clink of glass was heard, and then the vampires drunk their glass, while Judai drunk red wine that looked like blood.

As soon as Johan and Judai had returned, they had told Andrea that they were engaged.

The first thing that Andrea had done was squeal, latch onto Johan, and squeeze him. She then threw Johan back, grabbed Judai, and squeezed him to the point of suffocation. Before Judai "died", she pulled him back, kissed him on the cheek, and squealed loud enough to shatter their ear drums.

Joshua messed up Johan's hair, laughing, and then immediately called a party to celebrate the new couple.

Vampire nobles from all over came to the party, many that Judai had never seen. Judai had been greeting nobles like crazy for most of the night, and he was exhausted.

Worst of all, almost all of the female nobles that were around his age wanted to dance with Judai!

He was thankful when Johan took his hand, smiled to the nobles, said "Sorry, ladies. He's mine." and then brought Judai to where Andrea and Joshua were standing before the crowd.

Judai was dressed in the outfit he had worn to the dinner the first night at the vampire main lands, and Johan was still dressed in his prince clothing, the same he had worn at the dinner and at the Vampire Gods shrine.

Judai yawned and rubbed his eyes gently. Johan glanced over and placed his hand on Judai's shoulder.

"Judai, you all right?" he asked.

Judai looked at his new fiance and smiled. "Y-yeah," he whispered. "Just a little tired. I'm not use to this whole night schedule that you vampires run your parties on. I feel like I'm gonna collapse any minute from exhaustion."

Johan smiled and laced his arms around his fiance's shoulders.

"Let's get you into the bedroom before you pass out," he whispered. Judai smiled and nodded slowly.

Johan turned and tapped his mother on the shoulder.

"Mom," Johan said. Andrea raised an eyebrow. Johan sighed. "_Mommy_," he said. Andrea grinned. "Judai's exhausted. I'm gonna bring him to my bedroom, okay? He's gonna collapse any minute."

"Okay, Baby," Andrea said. She kissed Johan on the forehead and then gave Judai a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you two in the morning, then. Sleep well, the two of you."

Johan bid his mother good night, nodded to his father, gave him a hug, and then led Judai towards the doorway at the end of the ball room where the party was being held.

The young female nobles were all murmuring about how adorable Judai was, and about how hot Johan was. Judai looked up at Johan with a big, sly grin.

"Seems you're pretty popular with the ladies, hmm?" he joked.

Johan rolled his eyes. "I'm already spoken for. After all, you're my fiance. Not them," he said, motioning towards the band of swooning girls who were practically collapsing with happiness because Joha had looked at them.

'_Imagine if they know what Johan had done with me. If they faint at thoughts of Johan looking in their direction, this'd kill them. Lucky me,_' Judai thought with a giggle.

As Johan got closer to the door, a figure stepped into his path.

"Ah, Johan! There you are!"

Johan froze in mid-step, mentally cursed, and put on a fake smile, glancing up. Judai slowly glanced up, his vision blurry from exhaustion. He spotted someone standing before him and Johan.

It was a young woman with red hair that fell in waves down to her waist. Some of the hair was tied at the top of her head in two small meatball shapes. Her eyes were a pale yellow, very similar to Asuka's and Fubuki's. She looked like she was a bit younger than both Johan and Judai, but she had a large chest for a girl her age.

She was dressed in a low cut green dress with long sleeves and ruffles around the waist. She had jewelry piled on, and her lips were covered with pale pink lipstick. Her eyes were rimmed with black mascara, and Judai had to admit, she looked kind of beautiful.

"Hello, Madaline," Johan said through his teeth, a false smile plastered on his face.

'_Madaline?_' Judai thought.

Madaline, as Johan had called her, looked over and smiled at Judai. Judai flinched slightly at her smile, sensing something strange behind her smile. Madaline curtsied to Judai.

"How do you do, Judai-sama? My name is Madaline Rhodes, youngest daughter to Lady Madina Rhodes," she said with a smile.

Judai nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Madaline," he said.

"Please," Madaline giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Please, Judai-sama. Just call me Madaline, okay? I'm not into that whole "Lady" or "Mistress" thing."

"All right," Judai said with a kind smile. Madaline turned to Johan with a smile. Johan felt a chill rush up and down his spine. He didn't like the smile that Madaline was giving him. It was... a flirty grin?

"I'm glad to see you returned safely, Johan," she said.

"Yeah," Johan nodded slowly. "Madaline, I have to go bring Judai to bed now. He's tired."

"Ah, of course," Madaline said. She curtsied to Johan and Judai again. "Have a good night, both of you."

"Good night," Judai murmured, smiling sleepily.

Johan bowed and carted Judai off towards the bedroom. He nodded to Jim and O'Brien, whom he passed, and then carefully swifted Judai off towards the bedroom.

"Hey, Judai? Wanna see something awesome before you fall asleep?" Johan asked.

"Sure," Judai smiled.

"All right," Johan smiled back. He passed the snack table, grabbed a Boston Cream Donut, and then walked to the bedroom, using his free hand to keep his fiance from collapsing and falling asleep in the middle of the hallway.

As he watched Johan vanish from the room, Joshua sniffed the air and glanced around.

_'The scent of rebel vampires and werewolves_,' he thought bitterly.

**--**

Judai watched in awe as Johan bit around the cream donut and inhale deeply.

Judai could hear a sucking noise, and when Johan pulled the donut out of his mouth, it was totally unharmed. Johan licked the bit of cream from the donut off his lips and handed the donut to Judai.

"Check it out," he grinned.

Judai looked at the donut and shook it. He couldn't hear anything, and when he tore it open, the inside of the donut was totally clean. Judai's eyes widened, and he scanned the donut again.

"I don't believe this," Judai breathed.

Johan grinned and folded his arms across his chest. Judai looked over the donut again and stared at Johan, mouth agape with shock. Johan surpressed a laugh at his fiance's look.

"You sucked the cream out of this donut," Judai said in shock.

"Being a vampire rocks," Johan grinned.

"That's so cool!!" Judai squealed, looking at how there wasn't a drop of cream left in the donut at all. "How did you do that!? That has to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen!!"

Johan smirked.

"That's not all I can suck, Judai," he winked. Judai blushed and hurled the empty donut at his fiance.

"Johan!" he squealed.

Johan laughed and wrapped his arms around Judai.

"I love you, Judai," he smiled.

"I love you too, you pervert," Judai joked back with a yawn.

----

Me: Ha ha! Johan sucked all of the filling out of a donut!

Lucy: Ha ha, go Johan!!

Me: Please review! The plot will become serious in the next few chapters, so please look forward to the awesomeness as the plot starts to add together! Thank you for your support!


	11. Warstone Grey

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chappie is up!

Lucy: This one is a plot turning!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter, everyone!

**_Chapter Eleven: Warstone Grey_**

Joshua felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Andrea sensed her husband's uncomfortableness and touched his shoulder. Joshua looked over into her eyes.

"Darling, are you all right?" Andrea whispered.

Joshua stared at her for what felt like hours. He didn't want to worry Andrea with his paranoid feelings that he was being watched. The scent was getting closer with each moment.

"Andrea, I-" Joshua gasped and suddenly shoved Andrea to he ground. "Get down!!" he yelled as the window behind him shattered into a million pieces, throwing dagger-like spikes at anyone near the windows.

The nobles shrieked in horror and ducked to avoid getting glass in their eyes.

"Yeeee-haw!!" a voice yelled as several figures came leaping into the castle via the shattered window. They landed in the middle of the screaming nobles, a group of rebels in black.

"Joshua!" Andrea breathed in shock.

Joshua groaned, shaking his back to rid it of any loose pieces of glass. He glanced down at his wife.

"Andrea, are you all right?" he whispered.

"Y-yes," Andrea nodded.

Joshua glanced up and saw the rebels standing in the middle of the room. They were a ratty bunch, frizzy hair, torn jackets and clothing, and some of them were werewolves, though the majority were vampires.

"Don' stop the party on our account," one of the rebel vampires said with a Cockney accent. "We just came to have a lil' fun like the rest of youse!" He turned and nodded. "Crash the party, boys!"

The rebel vampires and few werewolves went to work attacking the partygoers, ripping the curtains, tearing the walls, and shattering any thing. The nobles put up a fight, since almost all of them were specially trained to fight.

Joshua stood up and stood before Andrea protectively.

"Andrea, my love, run!" Joshua shouted. "I can keep these weaklings back for as long as it takes!"

"Are you nuts!?" Andrea yelled. She tore the side of her dress off, revealing her longs legs and a holster that clutched a knife close to her thigh. She grabbed it and snapped it out, aiming it at the rebels.

Even more had arrived.

"I'm fighting beside you, darling," Andrea grinned at Joshua.

Joshua smiled and aimed his own knife at the rebels that attacked them. The other nobles, which included Jim and O'Brien fought, no one noticing that Madina was not present, since she hadn't come to the party, and no one noticed Madaline slip out the door to safety.

**--**

In his bedroom, Johan snapped awake to the sound of thudding, shattering, howling, screaming, and other noises that he recognized as signs of a mass fight.

"Oh no!" Johan whispered.

"Mmmm, Johan," Judai moaned, rolling over and facing Johan. The brunette rubbed his eyes cutely with a small yawn. "Johan, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Judai, there's a war going on in the ball room," Johan said.

"Huh?" Judai snapped into full awareness. "Then what are doing here?" Judai leaped to his feet and started to get his shoes on. He started to run for the door. "We have to-"

"No!" Johan grabbed Judai's wrist and kept him close.

"But, Johan!" Judai whined.

"Judai, these are vampires and werewolves. You wouldn't be able to fight them easily. I'll go," Johan said.

"But-"

Judai was silenced by a kiss from his fiance. Johan drew back gently and grabbed a sword that he kept beside his bed. He unsheathed it and turned to face Judai.

"Do not leave this room, no matter what noises you hear! Lock the door. Even if I say to let me in, do not do it! Some vampires can disguise their voices really well. Keep a knife close, and if you need me, scream my name," Johan whispered.

"But how will I know you are safe? How will I know when to let you in?" Judai asked.

"Don't," Johan whispered. He brushed his finger over Judai's cheek. "I will come in through the bath ways. There is a secret passway that only I know about. I will come in that way. Do not open the door for anyone!"

"....Okay, Johan," Judai whispered. "Be safe."

"I will," Johan whispered back. He kissed Judai passionately for a moment and then drew back. "I have someone waiting for me, someone whom I love to fight for. I will definately be back."

"I love you," Judai said.

Johan smiled. "I know. I love you to," he whispered.

Clutching his sword, Johan threw open the door and tore down the hallway, the door slamming behind him. He heard the door lock, and he rushed towards the ball room to fight.

And Judai was left alone in the room.

----

Me: Oh no! A war broke out!

Lucy: And now Judai's all alone! Johan, please be careful!

Me: Please review and we shalle update the next chapter as soon as we are able! The next chapter is the climax of the story, or rather, close to it, and you won't wanna miss it!


	12. Mawsitsit Green

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next, and most important chapter in the whole story!

Lucy: Please enjoy this one, miina!

Me: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Twelve: Mawsitsit Green_**

Judai sat on Johan's bed, his arms wrapped around his knees.

He could feel the ground trembling from the war raging in the ballroom, so far from the room he was in. He could hear shouts of agony and rage, and each time he heard a scream of pain, thoughts of Johan being hurt flashed through his mind.

'_Johan..._' Judai thought softly.

A thump came from the side of the bed.

Judai sat up straight, a shiver running down his spine. He looked to the window and saw that it was closed. His eyes darted to the door, and it was still locked. Judai gulped and looked at the side of the bed.

Nothing was there.

The brunette closed his eyes and curled back up so that his arms were draped over his knees again. "God, I'm losing my mind," Judai whispered with a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, I don't think so, my dear."

Judai felt his spine stiffen and his eyes darted to the front of the bed. He felt a wave of terror wash over him as a figure slowly rose from the foot of the bed, where he had been laying in waiting.

The figure was a man, at least 21 years old. He was tall and muscular, and he was dressed in a large black trench coat and leather clothing. His skin was pale, as if he were sick.

His hair was frizzy and red, jutting in all directions, tied into a ponytail. His eyes were an icy blue, almost pure white, and he had a sadistic smile on his face. His fangs poked from his pale white lips.

"I think you're perfectly sane, my dear," the male vampire said.

Judai scooted back a bit on the bed.

"Who are you?" he asked. The vampire frowned slightly and ran his hand over his ponytail of frizzy red hair. "What the Hell are you doing here, and what do you want?"

"Don't you remember Reggie? The vampire that was killed by that werewolf, Manjoume or something?" he asked. "I'm Reggie's older and much stronger brother, Maxwell." (A/N: If you don't remember Reggie, look back to chapters six and seven.)

Judai's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Reggie's... brother?" he breathed in horror. Maxwell cracked his thick, pale knuckles and grinned evilly at the brunette, his fangs sticking out like two glistening knives.

"I came to avenge my sister's untimely death," he said.

In a lighting fast lunge, Maxwell had Judai's throat in his hands. Judai gagged up a bit of saliva and collapsed against the bed as Maxwell squeezed his throat in between his two giant hands, which were like baseball mitts.

"Don't worry," Maxwell said with a dark chuckle. "I won't rape you."

The muscle-bound vampire gave Judai's throat a rough squeeze. Judai coughed and twisted in the harsh grip, his arms and legs pinned down by Maxwell's giant girth and his thick legs. Breathing was becoming difficult, and Judai could see black and red spots littering his blurry vision. He moaned in agony.

"J-Jo...han... help.... me..." he gagged.

Maxwell's eyebrows raised in shock. "Oooooh, that's right! You're the santa vampiria of His Majesty! Ooooh, this is just too good!!" the giant vampire hooted.

His hands pressed at the base of Judai's throat, gripping it hard enough that Judai couldn't breathe easily, but not so hard that he snapped Judai's fragile throat, or killed him too instantly.

"Hmmm," Maxwell murmured. He lifted Judai up and got eye level with him. Judai's brown eyes were closed tightly, his teeth grit as he tried to draw in ragged breaths. "Nothing more beautiful than a young man's dying face," Maxwell snickered.

The vampire slammed Judai down on the bed, releasing his throat for a moment.

Judai gasped and coughed violently, his hands flying to his bruised throat. He coughed for a good few minutes, taking in as much air as he could get into his lungs, which were screaming for more oxygen than Judai could take in per minute.

Maxwell watched in amusement as Judai coughed and gagged for air. His ice blue eyes were wilf with sadistic pleasure, and his spine was shivering as he stared at Judai.

"You truly are lovely," he murmured.

His sausage of a finger poked Judai in the chin and lifted it up so that the brunette was locking eyes with him. Judai raised his hand to punch Maxwell, but the vampire closed his fist around Judai's engulfing the human's hand in his own. His knee landed on the other hand, emitting a loud cry from Judai.

"Careful careful," Maxwell smirked. "If you hit me, it will just break your hand."

Maxwell threw Judai's hand to the bed and kneeled on that one as well, preventing Judai from struggling against him. Maxwell went down and pressed his large nose against Judai's nose.

"You're so beautiful, santa vampiria," he grinned wickedly. "But like I said before, I will not rape you. I don't like the way you look when you're happy. I like the look of your face as you struggle for air, the pain that flashes through your eyes as I squeeze the life out of you with each passing minute. I _love_ it-!!"

Maxwell clamped his hands around Judai's slender throat again, this time squeezing it roughly.

"A-agh!" Judai gagged, a thin trail of saliva slipping down the corner of his lips. He stuggled as he tried to pull away from Maxwell, but each movement he did just got his throat squeezed harder. Judai wondered how mucb longer he could take of this.

_'Johan!_' Judai thought in horror. _'Johan, save me! I can't fight back!_'

Maxwell smirked and started to squeeze Judai's throat harder, ready to end his life. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming from the door where the bath room was was.

"Someone's coming!" he gasped. He glared at Judai. "You little whore! Who did you call!?" Judai groaned, unable to answer. "Who did you call!?" Maxwell yelled, squeezing Judai's throat slightly harder.

The footsteps finally stopped as the door was thrown off its hinges, and for a moment, there was utter silence in the bedroom. No one spoke. No one needed to.

The fury in Johan's emerald eyes said more than enough.

From where he stood, Johan could see Maxwell sitting atop _his_ santa vampiria, and he could see Judai's legs, but that was all. From where Johan stood, it looked as if Maxwell were _raping_ Judai. He could hear Judai's ragged breaths and his moans of pain, and that was enough for Johan to believe that something was happening.

Maxwell gulped and slowly started to release his hold on Judai's throat. Johan looked _pissed_. Maxwell shivered as he saw Johan's pupils narrow to the point where they rivaled a snake's, his fangs growing until they poked from his lips.

In what seemed like a millisecond, Johan flung himself across the room and tackled Maxwell off the bed.

Maxwell lost his grip of Judai's throat as he was sent crashing to the ground. Judai gasped for air, clamping his hands over his throat, where he imagined bruises were forming like welts in an airsoft game. Judai sat up instantly and glanced down at the fight, his eyes wild with shock and horror.

Johan was covered in blood, but Judai noticed that none of it belonged to his fiance. Johan was digging his fangs into any part of Maxwell that he was capable of, ripping and tearing at the vampire's hair and flesh.

Judai watched in fascination and terror as Johan and Maxwell went to their feet, fighting, ripping and tearing at one another. Judai squeaked in horror whenever Johan was hit, but he noticed that no matter what Maxwell did to Johan, the bluenette vampire always got right back up and slammed back into the bigger vampire, doubling the damage.

Maxwell bear-hugged Johan, about ready to throw him, but Johan threw his head back and bashed it into Maxwell's nose, shattering the bone and cartilage and breaking it.

Maxwell's hands flew to his nose as he roared in pain. Johan leaped into the air, and roundhoused Maxwell in the head. The muscle-bound vampire flex back, blood spilling from in between his hands, stills clamped over his nose. The muscly vampire roared in pain and stood still for a moment, regaining his strength.

Johan dashed to Judai and grabbed his wrist, yanking Judai towards him. His eyes scanned the brunette, thankful that Judai wasn't hurt. He also noticed that Judai wasn't being raped, as he thought. That sent a wave of relief washing over his body. Johan then spotted the horrible bruises on Judai's throat, from where Maxwell had tried to strangle him at least three times.

Judai trembled slightly at the look of Johan's form.

Johan's eyes were narrow, his pupils slits, and they weren't their normal emerald color. They were a bright neon green, a mawsitsit, a color that reminded Judai of poison. His fangs were sticking out from his mouth, even if only slightly, and there was blood smeared over his face. Judai also noticed that Johan's sword was missing.

The bluenette vampire wrapped his arms around his fiance's shoulders and cupped the back of his head, dipping Judai back gently. Ater stealing a quick glance over his shoulder to be certain that Maxwell was still recovering and not attacking, Johan drew Judai into a quick, yet passionate kiss. Judai moaned at the tips of the fangs that were digging into his lips, but he didn't shove Johan away. He enjoyed the kiss to the best of his ability.

Not wanting to keep Judai in the face of danger, Johan broke the kiss and pushed Judai in the direction of the door. "_RUN_-!!" he yelled. Judai complied and ran for the door as Maxwell recovered. The brunette stole a glance over his shoulder and saw Johan rush at Maxwell. Judai clamped his hand over his throat and ran from the room, knowing that Johan would be safe.

Once he saw that Judai was gone, Johan cracked his knuckles and locked eyes with Maxwell. He could har the harsh breaths from the other vampire, but the fact that Maxwell had even touched Judai made Johan pissed. The fact that Judai had been wounded, even if it was just bruises, made it even worse.

"I'm going to rip your intestines out through your_ throat_," Johan snarled, baring his fangs. '_Now that Judai's gone, I don't have to worry about protecting him from the violence. I can go berserk on this guy._'

**--**

Judai shuddered as he stumbled. He clutched his arms around his chest, hugging himself tightly. He had just kept running, to where he didn't know, and as a result, he found himself in the deep parts of the castle, where he imagined jail cells or a dungeon use to exist, but was now just an empty room. It was incredibly cold, and Judai wished he had worn something warmer.

Judai glanced at the harsh walls. He shivered at the thought of being locked up here for many years. He knew that Andrea and Joshua would never lock anyone up in this God-forsaken place, so it made him happier that this dungeon hadn't been used in so long. The brunette ran his fingers along to the wall and felt the cracks from age embedded in several of the stones. The stairs that he had come running down rested to his far left, and there was a giant table in the middle, made entirely or metal. Several other torture devices, dusty with old age, littered the room where prisoners had been tortured.

A loud thud came in the dungeon.

Judai jumped with a tiny scream and glanced over, unable to locate the source of the sound. His brown eyes started around until he could see a secret hidden door behind one of the torture devices slowly open after shoving the torture device out of the way. The figure made themself known moments later.

"Madaline!" Madaline's lips drew back into a smile. She was secretly amused that Judai seemed so shocked to see her, his brown eyes wide with confusion. Madaline took a step forward, her green dress swishing.

"Oh, Judai!" Madaline breathed with a relieved sigh, her hand flying to her large chest. "You made it out safe! I was so worried you had been attacked by one of those rebel vampires!"

Judai breathed a sigh of relief that it was only Madaline who had come. He was afraid that it was going to be Maxwell dragging in Johan's mutilated corpse behind him. He thanked the gods that wasn't the case.

Madaline's eyes widened as she saw the bruises on Judai's pale throat. The object in her pocket shifted, begging to be freed. Madaline turned towards the torture device she had emerged from behind and whistled slightly.

Another vampire came walking from behind the torture device. Judai noticed that he had frizzy flaxen hair and his eyes were dull and spaced out. He looked as if he were being possessed by something, especially in the way that he moved around, as if he were being moved by invisible marrionette strings.

Madaline said nothing and nodded to the new vampire.

Not saying a word, the vampire lunged at Judai, slamming into him and knocking him to the ground. Judai released a shocked cry, immediately struggling and trying to stand. He managed to flip the flaxen-haired vamp off him and leap to his feet. The vampire followed soon after, glancing over towards Judai.

He lunged again, trying to punch the brunette, but Judai easily dodged. Madaline stood in the background with her eyes wild, watching in amusement as the two young men fought, waiting for the moment to step in.

The flaxen-haired vampire managed to land a kick on Judai's shins that sent the brunette towards the ground. The vampire grabbed Judai, flipped him through the air, and managed to slam him down on the table in the middle of the torture room, managing to keep his struggling form from breaking free or doing any damage.

Madaline danced over and pulled the object from her pocket. She saw Judai's eyes widen in shock as the knife glistened in the light from the abandoned dungeon.

"M-Madaline? What are you doing?!" Judai breathed.

Madaline twirled the knife in between her fingers. "It would seem that Maxwell failed in slaying you. Oh well, this works out much better for me any ways," she said. Madaline reached down and placed the side of the blade against Judai's cheek.

"It... hurt me to let Johan go to Duel Academy, you know? I have always loved him, but he never paid me any mind. I waited patiently for his return, knowing that I could marry him that way. Imagine my surprise when my mother comes home and tells me that Johan has found his santa vampiria," she said.

Madaline stared down at Judai with a blank look.

"It hurt to see him so happy with someone else. It broke my heart," she whispered. She placed the knife closer to Judai's throat. "But you are also a treasure of a human. I felt some feelings for you, but you would never be interested in me. Neither would Johan, when it's obvious that I love him so much."

"Madaline..." Judai breathed, his eyes staring in horror at the knife that was clutched in Madaline's fingers. Madaline leaned down and pressed her lips to Judai's cheek. When she pulled back, she lifted the knife into the air.

"...And if I can't have Johan, then _no one_ can."

In one, swift movement, Madaline swung the gleaming knife down, plunging it right into Judai's heart. The brunette's body lurched at the action, his eyes widening in pain. Blood poured from the wound, pouring around the blade of the knife that dug through him. Madaline could feel her eyes filling with slight tears, but her face and soul held no emotion.

Judai's brown eyes dulled and slid closed, his slender body going limp on the table.

Madaline straightened her spine and looked over to the flaxen-haired vampire, who released his hold on Judai. Madaline wrenched her knife from Judai's heart. She stared at the glistening blood on the blade with emotionless eyes.

"You may go," she said to her suboridinate. "I want Johan to really... _feel_ this."

The vampire nodded to her before vanishing into the secret doorway. Madaline looked down at Judai's body, then looked around the room. Her subordinate had done his job. All Madaline had to do was wait.

Judai was dead, and it was only a short matter of time before his fiance came and found him.

Me: AAAAAAAGH!! JUDAI!!

Lucy: Damn you to Hell, Madaline! What have you done!?

Me: Review, review, review and we shall update as soon as we are able to, miina! Please don't kill us!


	13. Sapphire Blue

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: What will become of this story now!?

Me: Please read on!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Sapphire Blue_**

Johan stood in the middle of his bedroom, panting heavily. His hands were covered with Maxwell's thick and irony bloody.

Maxwell laid at his feet, his intestines ripped out of his throat, wrapped around his neck and strangling him. Maxwell's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and blood dripped from wounds that littered his flesh. After Judai had run away, as Johan told him to, Johan had blacked out and ripped Maxwell to shreds.

Johan cracked his knuckles and wiped sweat from his forehead, ignoring the blood that he smeared over his face in doing so. He spat out the nasty tasting blood from his mouth and ran his tongue over his fangs as they reverted to their small concealable form.

Johan glanced around and wondered what to do. The first thing Johan wanted to do was find Judai and let him know that it was all right. Judai had gotten away, but for some reason, Johan felt on edge. Something burned at the back of his mind, telling him that something was horribly wrong. He ignored his feelings of paranoia.

Johan turned and left the room, wandering down the hallway where Judai had run. He glanced around and checked in every single room. He scanned through any place where Judai would hide, but he couldn't find his fiance anywhere. Johan frowned and ran down the hallway, forgetting how big the castle was.

"This is gonna take all night!" Johan yelled. Johan wandered down the hallway until he felt a strange sensation tingle down his spine. He heard a very faint noise come from a far distance.

Johan glanced up and headed off in the direction of the noise. He temporarily forgot that he was searching for Judai, and hoped that the thump he had heard might be Judai and his poor hiding skills.

Johan dashed towards the source of the noise, and soon stumbled upon the doorway that led to the abandoned dungeon. Johan opened the door and slowly walked down the long corridor of stairs into the dark and vacant dungeon.

Johan stepped into the dungeon, and the scent of ancient corpses flushed his nose. He gagged and sniffed again, smelling freshly spilled blood. He glanced up, worried.

"Hello?" he called. His voice echoed off the walls. "Is someone down here?"

Silence called to him from the shadows. The dungeon was huge, and an enemy could be hiding anywhere. Johan stepped on the cobblestone floors and his eyes darted around. He muttered about how he didn't have time for shit like this and needed to find Judai.

"If someone's hiding in here, come out!" Johan called. His voice again echoed in the silence. "Look, just come out! I'm in the mood to rip intestines out, and this is just prolonging your suffering!"

The bluenette saw what seemed to be a figure laying on the metal table. Johan's lips formed a smirk. He slowly advanced towards the trespasser, ready to spring and attack. He wasn't able to see the figure clearly in the darkness, even with his superior eyesight. Johan stepped slowly towards the figure, his boots echoing on the cobblestone flooring.

"I don't have time for you tonight, so why don't you-" Johan's demonic smirk vanished immediately once he got a good look at the figure who was laying on the table.

He could have sworn he felt his heart stop at the sight that greeted him.

Judai's face was the picture of pure peace, and his skin was tinted a pale blue, his body lying limp on the table. One of his hands rested across his stomach, the other hanging off the table. A large stab wound punctured through his heart, sluggish blood leaking from the wound. The wound had cut all the way through, and more blood oozed out beneath Judai's body. Some stray blood dripped down his arm and dripped to the floor from Judai's dangling arm.

The weapon that had been used wasn't in sight, but it didn't matter. It was obvious to Johan that Judai was gone.

Johan stood as still as as statue, unable to tear his eyes from the haunting sight. The sight of his fiance laying there, dead, alone, cold... it was too much for the prince to bear. Johan was too afraid to reach out and touch Judai, too afraid to move even a single hair on his head. He knew that the moment he did, reality would crash down on him, and prove what Johan was trying to defy.

'_See!?_' a voice rang in the back of the prince's mind. '_He's gone! This is what happened because you blacked out! You're his fiance! You should have fucking been here before this happened!_'

The thought seemed to snap the devastation and fear in Johan's heart. Johan reached out and grabbed Judai by the shoulders, whispering his name breathlessly and shaking him gently. Johan's voice grew louder as he kept calling for Judai, shouting for him to wake up. He was horrified at how hoarse and horrified his voice sounded as it echoed on the walls of the dungeon. Johan stopped shaking the brunette when he realized that it was doing him no good.

Johan swallowed the lump in his throat and started pressing on Judai's chest, where his heart was. Blood drenched his hand, but Johan ignored it and kept slamming down on his lover's heart, mentally bleeding for it to start beating. When he felt nothing, when he couldn't feel the gentle fluttering of Judai's heart that he had grown use to, his attempts and actions became even more frantic.

"Please... no... _No_! Please... don't do this... no..." This was the first of many countless pleas as Johan pressed violently on his fiance's chest, his voice growing softer and softer as he tried to save Judai's lost soul, knowing in the back of his mind that his attempts were in vain.

An unfamiliar feeling, like a stone forming in his heart, washed over him. Though the feeling grew with each movement he made, Johan made no effort to stop trying to revive his fallen santa vampiria. He gasped a single tear streamed down his cheek. His movements wavered, and the actions seemed to drain the life out of him.

Johan felt more tears fall from his eyes, more than he had ever shed for anything.

He was a little more than certain that it was too late, but that thought seemed to be pushed to the back of his mind. He could only think that someone had taken Judai's life. Someone had taken Judai and ripped him from Johan, and no matter what he did, Judai wasn't ever coming back. Johan clenched his trembling fists.

"_God DAMN it_-!!" he yelled. He collapsed over Judai, wrapping arms around him and crying over his dead fiance. "...W-why...?"

**--**

Madaline watched from her hiding spot as the bluenette vampire prince sobbed into the crook of Judai's neck.

Her hand gripped the knife tightly, and her eyes narrowed. Her heart pounded violently, and her face was pale. A sadistic smirk played with her lips, and her eyes held no emotion. Several drops of blood cascaded to the floor from the tip of the blade that she had used to run through Judai's pure little heart.

Madaline glanced down and carefully stepped from her hiding spot. She had been planning this from the beginning. She had been planning to destroy Johan's heart the way he had broken her (A/N: Not his fault, bitch!!) the moment Johan came back with his "santa vampiria". She had stolen a knife and had planned the whole thing, with some help, of course.

It was making her sick to see Judai laying their dead with Johan sobbing over him. She narrowed her emotionless eyes and stepped towards the brunette and his dead fiance, her golden eyes shining, despite the darkness of the dungeon.

**--**

"You're going to harm his body if you squeeze him any tighter, you know?" she called. Johan glanced up, his tears still falling. His green eyes widened as he saw Madaline standing a short ways away from him.

"You! How did you get in this place?" he snapped. Johan heard Madaline squeeze her fist, but the sound was strange. It sounded like she was holding something in her hand.

Johan glanced at her hand, and his heart clenched.

Madaline smiled wickedly as Johan gazed at the knife. She saw his face turn pale. She raised her hand and showed off the knife, missing the way that Johan gripped Judai's corpse closer. Madaline squeezed the knife, and some of the blood dripped to the ground. Johan's face portrayed absolute terror.

"W-why..." Johan shuddered visibly as the blood dripped to the ground. Immediately, his heartbreak and sorrow turned into absolute rage. "_You killed him_-!!"

Madaline nodded slowly.

"I had to," she whispered. "I couldn't let a human captivate your heart, Johan. You're a vampire prince. Why ruin your reputation by giving your love to a pitiful creature like him? Plus, I couldn't stand seeing him in this hell. He's human. He'll never adjust to this."

"What do you mean, you bitch?" Johan snarled. Madaline's eyes widened slightly.

"If you must know, I wasn't about to let that human be taken by the prince of the night! And I wasn't about to let the heart of my precious prince be taken by a creature of the day!" she shouted. Johan's eyes narrowed, catching the negative emotions that edged their way into Madaline's voice as she yelled.

"So you killed him instead?" Johan breathed, his voice faultering when he said 'killed'. Madaline twirled the knife in her hand.

"You know, I did like him, strangely. I couldn't chose between you or him. It hurt me to see him struggle in this place. But then I realized that my heart burned for you more," she whispered. Her voice sounded broken and strange. "I wasn't going to let him suffer in a place that he would never adjust to, and I wasn't going to let him take you away! He wasn't going to leave you otherwise! I had no choice! There wasn't another way!"

Johan glanced down at his motionless mate, his fiance, his santa vampiria, laying in his arms. He held back the tears that filled his eyes, and turned to address Madaline instead.

"No..." he whispered, his emerald gaze never leaving Judai's cold frame. "Judai... He didn't deserve this. He never did _anything _wrong!"

Johan's blood boiled, his pupils narrowed, and his fangs jutted from his lips. He gently laid his forehead on Judai's, gently laying him down on the metal table. He rose to his feet, his spine straightening. Madaline gripped the knife and adjusted it so that she wouldn't lose her grip of it. She knew she would be needing it.

Johan turned to face her, his bangs covering one of his now mawsitsit (aka poisonous green) eyes.

"He didn't deserve to die so terribly," Johan whispered. He glared at his fiance's murderer. His eyes burned with hatred. Madaline shivered, feeling as if she was looking into the eyes of the Devil himself. "You'll _pay_ for this-!!"

Johan sprang at Madaline with a growl, fangs bared. Madaline raised her knife and bared her own fangs, ready to spill more blood. Johan swung and kicked the princess hard in the arm, sending her skidding back.

The first move had been made.

The battle had begun.

---

Me: The next chapter will be Johan VS Madaline!

Lucy: And what will Johan do about his dead fiance? Is Judai gone forever?!

Me: Please review to find out!


	14. Obsidian Black

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter, the next chapter!!

Lucy: Johan is pissed! So this chapter is Johan VS Madaline, the fight we have been waiting for! More over, we'd like to thank everyone for not killing us for typing this!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter! Go Johan! Murder the bitch!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Obsidian Black_**

Madaline crashed into the stone wall, almost dislocating her shoulder, but she didn't drop the knife. It was the only defense she had against the vampire prince. Madaline knew that she was at a disadvantage. She was in Johan's castle, his home, on his lands (Andersen). He was already unbeatable here. Add his pain and rage, and he was almost invincible. He could qualify for a Vampire _God_ at the rate he was going.

Johan landed from the ceiling, where he had managed to get away from the blade of the knife. He smashed onto the ground, cracking the cobblestones in the process. He hissed at Madaline as she struggled to stand. He allowed his rage to turn him into a revenge-seeking monster, and the thought clouded his mind.

She would pay for what she did!

Madaline eventually rose to her feet and pointed the knife towards Johan. She couldn't lower it for a minute. If she so much as wavered in her movements, Johan would destroy her. There was no doubt that he would.

'_He's not going to let me out alive,_' Madaline thought. '_Someone is going to die by the time this fight ends._'

Madaline rushed Johan with the knife, slashing and cutting in his direction. Johan dodged each and every slash easily, slipping and sliding around gracefully, despite the rage that was slowly turning him into a beast. Madaline stabbed down, but Johan back flipped and dodged it as well, landing close to the table where Judai's body lay.

Johan sprang at Madaline, dodged the slash she made at his chest, and round-housed her to the wall. Madaline smashed into the wall with a heavy THUMP, a snarl of annoyance following soon after.

Madaline leapt to her feet and leaped at Johan with the knife. Johan leaped over the blade and clung to the ceiling, grabbing loose stones and hurling them in the direction of the vampire princess. All of them seemed to miss, except for a stone that clocked her hard on the forehead. She gripped the wounded area, a small trail of blood coming from it, as she collapsed to the ground. Johan's hand gripped another stone, waiting for her to come in his direction.

Madaline rolled over and glared at the prince with narrow golden eyes. She clenched her knife as tightly as she could, her knuckles turning white. She glanced to the stairs that led into the dungeon and made a dash for it. Johan was shocked, but shook it off. He watched as Madaline vanished up the stairs, into the room above.

Johan dropped from his spot on the ceiling once again. His knuckles released the stone that he kept clutched, and he flexed his fingers around, hearing them snap as he did. The stone hit the ground with a snap and rolled away, the only noise in the dungeon beside Johan's heavy rage-filled breathing.

Johan glanced to the stairs to watch for Madaline. Johan turned his attention away from the stairs, walked to where Judai's body lay, and picked him up. He wasn't about to leave Judai in this God-forsaken place, whether Judai was dead or alive.

Johan ignored the feeling of thick blood that seeped onto his arms through his sleeves, and he made his way to the stairs. He ignored the fact that his footsteps echoed as he stomped up, knowing that he was probably letting Madaline know that he was coming. He wasn't going to let her get away. He'd hunt her to the end of time if it called for it.

When Johan reached the top of the stairs and found himself in a fairly large room attached to the hallway, his eyes darted around. Madaline's scent lingered in the air, but Johan couldn't locate her. He felt his spine tingle with anticipation. It was probably the rage and pain that was seeping into his heart, but he wanted to kill.

Johan made sure that he was on his guard. If Madaline did jump from somewhere, he didn't want to be shocked by it. He also didn't want Judai to be hurt. It didn't matter if Judai was dead. He was still Johan's fiance, his love, his santa vampiria, and Johan would do anything to protect every inch of Judai. Johan looked down at his dead santa vampiria. He pressed his cheek against Judai's, feeling tears fill his eyes as he did so. He shook them away. He couldn't show signs of weakness just yet.

Johan gently laid Judai on a couch that in the room. He noticed that the couch was black. No one would see the blood. His mind processed that it was a meeting room they were in, but it looked more like a lounge. Johan turned his back to his dead lover and walked into the center of the room, his eyes darting in all direction.

The scent of vanilla lingered on each molecule of air, but Johan couldn't pick out Madaline's original scent. Vampires were born with a natural scent vthat allowed other vampires to sniff them out. No two vampires had the same scent. Neither did any two humans, as Johan had learned. He sniffed the air, searching for a jasmine scent mixed with the vanilla. Madaline's scent.

He couldn't smell it in the air. Another scent was blocking it. It wasn't Judai's fragrance that was, nor was it the blood that still seeped from Judai's stab wound. It was a scent of perfume, and it soaked the air. It dimmed Johan's sense of smell, and he couldn't pick out the location of any vampires as long as it wafted in the air.

'_Damn that bitch and her fucking imported perfumes!_' he thought with a disgusted snarl.

Johan glanced around for anything in the room that he could use as a weapon. He mentally damned himself for dropping his sword in the ball room. He had gone hand-to-hand with a rebel vampire instead of using his sword. Johan saw a few vases, but pottery wasn't going to help him fight off Madaline. He needed a steel weapon. Something to rival her knife.

Johan spotted his family crest on the wall, along with smaller versions of other family crests. He glared at the Rhodes family crest, but controlled his rage to the best of his ability. He would destroy it later. He glanced over and saw two swords sticking out of his family crest. He grew excited as he stepped up to grasp the swords, hoping that they weren't bolted to the ground.

"You allow him to run and get murdered, now you leave him unprotected? For shame, my Prince."

Johan whirled around in horror as Madaline crept from behind the couch. Madaline had her arms draped around Judai in a loving fashion, a smile playing with her lips. She twirled the knife in her hand while her other hand traced around Judai's cheek and his pale lips.

Johan narrowed his eyes and leaned closer towards the sword. He didn't want to charge her without a weapon for fear that his rage would make him sloppy with his movements. He wasn't going to die and allow her to get away with hurting Judai. Madaline watched Johan from the corner of her eye, a smile playing with her lips. She couldn't help but want to piss him off.

Johan's anger turned into wrath when Madaline leaned down and kissed Judai on the lips, still smiling in Johan's direction. Johan gripped the sword and tore it from the wall, ripping the bolts out with it.

The Andersen family crest was thrown to the ground, where it snapped in half. Johan charged Madaline with the sword. Madaline squeaked and rolled out of the way, barely missing the sword. It cut off a small bit of her long hair. Madaline rolled a few feet away and leaped to her feet. She cried out as Johan swung the sword at her.

'_He's not holding back,_' she thought with a snarl.

Madaline raised her knife and blocked the sword that clashed down. Johan threw all of his weight into the sword and pressed it hard against the knife. Madaline groaned and tried to force Johan back, but she wasn't strong enough to do so.

Johan saw red. He couldn't even comprehend how angry he was. He pressed the sword as hard as he could. The knife still blocked him from Madaline's body. He growled at the weapon.

'_I'll destroy her!_' Johan roared in his mind.

Johan hooked the sword under the knife and flipped it out of Madaline's grip. Madaline shrieked as she was now unarmed. Johan raised the sword into the air and swung it down, a heavy thump hitting his ears. He heard a shrill cry of pain, and the scent of thick fresh blood caught his nose.

He glanced down and saw Madaline clutching where her left arm use to be. The limb itself was laying at her side, oozing blood from where Johan had dislodged it.

Despite the pain she felt, Madaline glared at Johan. She rolled out of the way of his sword, grabbed the knife that laid limp in her dismembered hand and pointed it at Johan.

"I'll fight until every part of me falls off!" she snapped. Johan whirled around and swung the sword at her.

"I'll be more than glad to!" he snarled.

Madaline was at a disadvantage. Her arm, or where her left arm once was, was bleeding violently. She knew that she'd bleed to death in a matter of time. Her golden eyes narrowed in rage as she charged Johan with the knife. She was sloppy with her swings, since she wasn't able to use her right hand as well as her left.

Johan waited, shifted, and waited again. Madaline rushed him with the knife pointing right at him. Once she came close, he side maneuvered it, and grabbed her wrist. He jerked her forward, ripped the knife from her grip, and then threw her to the ground with a thud.

Madaline hit the ground hard, falling into a puddle of her own blood. Her golden eyes snapped in Johan's direction, seeing him towering right above her, his eyes wild with hatred. He breathed heavily, panting and gasping for breath. The knife and sword were clutched in his hands, and with all the blood that was splattered on his body, he looked like a monster.

"One stab for every drop of blood you made Judai spill," Johan breathed, his pupils narrowing even more. "Seems like a fair price, you piece of trash."

Madaline's lip quivered as Johan rose the knife into the air. She tried to move, but before she could, Johan brought the knife that had slaid his fiance down on her. The knife buried itself into her chest, but it didn't stay there.

Johan ripped the knife back and buried it in her body again. He repeated this action, hearing Madaline's screams of pain get less and less with each passing second. He ignored the sounds she made, her pleas, and kept stabbing the knife up and down.

He couldn't even recognize her any more. All he could see was a bloody form laying before him. The knife smelled like blood, no other scents caught his nose. Johan lifted the knife and kept digging it into her body. She was going to get stabbed for each drop of blood that Judai had spilled. For each ounce of fear she must have made Judai feel. She would pay. She would pay!

Johan stopped his swing in mid-air though. Even if he killed her, got his revenge, it wouldn't bring Judai back. It wouldn't bring Judai back to him, nor would it take away the feeling of pain in his heart. Johan thought about what Judai would want him to do.

He felt his hands trembling, and dropped the knife to the ground. It hit the ground with a clang. Johan hugged himself tightly, shivering as horrible thoughts washed over him. It had all happened too fast. What was he going to do? Nothing seemed to process in his mind. He refused to cry again. No matter how much pain he was in, he wasn't going to cry. It solved nothing.

Johan glanced at the bloody mess that was Madaline. His rage built up for the hundredth time that day. It had been her fault. All of this had happened because of her! Johan shoved all thoughts of remorse to the back of his mind. He grabbed the knife and lifted it up. He narrowed his eyes again. She would _pay_!

Johan lifted the knife into the air, ready to stab again for what must have been the hundredth time, when a cool, strong hand caught his wrists and ceased his actions.

"Easy, mate. Easy," a voice whispered.

Johan fell silent. He recognized this voice. He trembled as he looked over his shoulder. When had Jim arrived? It didn't matter. The Australian vampire noble peered down at Johan with sympathy in his visible teal blue eye. Jim didn't look angry at Johan. He looked like he was going to cry, himself.

Jim was wounded, from what Johan could see. He had a slash on his shoulder, and his white shirt was stained with blood, some his, some belonging to rebel vampires he had hurt. Jim's hands slid from Johan's wrists to the bluenette's shoulders. He gave the vampire prince's shoulder a squeeze.

"It's all right, Johan," Jim assured him. "Drop the knife."

Johan felt like he couldn't defy Jim's wishes, and he dropped the knife. He trembled as everything seemed to crash down on him. Johan looked to Jim and removed the Aussie's hands from his shoulders.

Jim watched as the bluenette strode to the couch, sat near Judai, laid his head on his mate's chest, and just waited. He looked like he was about to start crying, but he didn't. Jim frowned and stared at Johan for what seemed like countless hours. He ignored Madaline's rotting corpse. He could hear Joshua and Andrea's footsteps rushing towards the room.

"Johan!" Joshua yelled as he ran into the room, Andrea at his heels. "Johan, are you all ri-"

"He was killed by her," Johan whispered in a dark monotone, cutting his father off. Joshua stared at the sight before him, eyes wide at Madaline's murdered corpse. He glanced around and saw all the blood and scratches on the walls, but if he was angry about it, he didn't let Johan see. He looked to Madaline's body once more.

One look at Judai, and Joshua knew Johan was telling the truth.

Judai was pale, almost a pale blue, and his hair and clothes were messy from being jostled around. Joshua could smell the blood, and see it staining Judai's clothes. He knew Johan wasn't lying.

Andrea pushed past Joshua and Jim and rushed to her son. She grasped Johan in an embrace and clutched him as close as she could. She felt tears filled her eyes, but for Johan's sake, she didn't let any of them fall. She ignored any pain from any wounds that she had gotten during the fight with the rebels.

"Oh, my poor, sweet baby!" Andrea whispered. Johan leaned over and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. He could still feel tears in his eyes, but he wasn't sure if any were going to fall. She rubbed his back, stroked his hair, did anything to try and comfort him. How her sweet son had even managed to stay sane at this point, after all this heartbreak, was a mystery that Andrea would never find an answer to.

"Mother," Andrea didn't scold him for not calling her 'Mommy' like she usually did. Andrea saw that Johan's were a darker emerald than usual. It worried her. "...What am I gonna do...?"

Andrea pursed her lips and held Johan tightly. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know." Andrea glanced down and stared at Judai, still resting in her son's arms. How someone so sweet and innocent had deserved something like this was also a mystery that Andrea would never get an answer to, nor did she want an answer to it.

Joshua went and examined Madaline's corpse. It was destroyed. No one would even know it was Madaline at first glance. Joshua pursed his lips and stared at Jim. Jim nodded and walked to Johan and Andrea.

"Johan," Jim said, touching the bluenette's shoulder. Johan looked to Jim blankly. "Your Highness, Your Ladyship, please clean this mess."

Joshua nodded and ignored the fact that he had been ordered by a lesser noble. Andrea carefully slipped her arms from Johan's body, kissed his forehead, and went to helping her husband clean up the mess.

"Jim," Johan whispered blankly. Jim touched Johan's cheek and made the bluenette look up at him.

"I don't know if the Vampire Gods can do anything. This may be beyond them," he told Johan. His heart almost broke as he saw the pain that fleshed through Johan's eyes. "But if you go to the Santa Vampiria church, maybe there'll be an answer on what you can do. I'm not promising anything, but you never know. All the rebels are gone now, it should be safe."

Johan spoke not a word as he stood, clutching Judai in his arms. The bluenette nodded his thanks to Jim. Jim nodded back to the vampire prince and escorted him to the door. Johan brought Judai along, not wanting to be separated from his love when it wasn't necessary. A horrible, irreverasle thing that happened when Johan had let Judai out of his sight. Tears burned his eyes at the memories of just a short while ago. It was all his fault...

"Go see what you can learn, Your Majesty," Jim said with a small smile as he pushed Johan to the door.

Johan looked back at Jim, nodded once more, and then made his way down the hallway with his dead fiance in his arms, determined to make it to the church of Santa Vampiria if it was the last thing he did.

---

Me: Awwww, I is sad now. I mean, it's good that Johan murdered Madaline, I have no sympathy for her, but what is he going to do now?

Lucy: Will he find an answer at the church?

Me: Review and we shall update ASAP so that you can all know what will happen! We thank you for your kind reviews and are happy to say that we will be updating this fic to the very end!


	15. Cortez Navy

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: What will Johan do now?!

Me: Read on if you wanna find out what our tragic hero will do!

**_Chapter Fifteen: Cortez Navy_**

The Church of Santa Vampiria(1) was the largest in all of the vampire lands. It might have even been the largest in all of the world. But since no humans ever came in, savor a few santa vampirias, it would again be another little mystery.

The church towered countless meters above Johan's head. His emerald eyes scanned the outside of the cathedral, which was a pale moonstone color, shining in the darkness of the night. The front of the church was covered with designs of all kinds, and the doorway was carved deep within a large triangle. The church itself was huge, and it sported baroque, Gothic, and Renaissance themes. Latin crosses, Celtic crosses, and other types of crosses touched the outsides. A large window stood out from the top of the church, peering over all the kingdom/land of Andersen, also called the vampire main lands.

Johan stared into the stained glass window. Legend said that if you looked at it at the correct time, and if you were a good person, you could see a young woman with long brown hair standing in the window. People nicknamed her "The Witch of Santa Vampiria", but to Johan, the legend of this woman was a majestic story that helped lull him to sleep.

The bluenette vampire peered down at his arms and stared at Judai. Judai was settled gently in his trembling arms. Johan pursed his lips and stepped into the mouth of the church.

The interior of the Church was just as impressive as the exterior, its main altarpiece considered the largest in all the vampire lands and the nave was the largest in the vampire main lands. It featured many gold decorations, religious jewelry, paintings, sculptures and a Gothic retablo of 45 carved scenes from the lives of Cortez von Andersen and many other famous vampires before him.

The front of the altar held a large stone, that Johan recognized as the Vampiria Crystal. It was a crystal that was said to hold all of Cortez von Andersen's power once he died. Legend even held that Cortez von Andersen's soul was sealed inside of it so that he could be of assistance until someone of more power came and replaced him, allowing him to pass on.

Johan trudged towards the altar ever so slowly. He could hear a storm outside start to rage, and water pounded against the fragile glass. The prince half expected the windows to break at the force, but they didn't even waver. Johan ignored the thundering rain and continued towards the Vampiria Stone.

He noticed that the walls were covered with Latin and German phrases, and other phrases that were in a language that Johan wasn't able to read so easily. It must have been the ancient vampire's language.

Johan knelt on the scarlet carpeted ground in between the altar. He noticed that there was a deep pool of crimson water in the back of the altar, which must have been used for vampire baptisms and rituals.

The prince's emerald eyes traced over the face of his dead lover. Judai looked so peaceful in death. He looked as if he had not been in pain from the moment he had been stabbed to the moment the Grim Reaper ripped his soul away from Johan forever. Johan grit his fangs and clenched Judai closer to his body.

"I'm begging you..." Johan whispered. "Please! If there is anything that you can do... Someone... _anyone_! Please..."

Johan was shocked at how broken his voice sounded. It echoed off the walls and resounded in his ears. It reminded Johan that he was all alone now. The prince trembled. He didn't want to be alone.

Johan could feel himself shaking, and he knew that he must have looked a sight. No one was in the church. Jim had just told Johan to go to the church and see what he could learn. Johan closed his eyes and laced his fingers in Judai's hair. The brunette's cold body was a reminder that Johan was all alone.

Too much resonated through his mind, and he couldn't think clearly.

_Johan Andersen..._

Johan's eyes snapped open. The voice belonged to a man, but the man sounded only slightly older than Johan was. It sounded like it came from right in front of him, but all Johan could see was the Vampiria Stone. Johan clenched Judai protectively. He wasn't about to let him get hurt, even in death he would protect him!

_Johan Andersen. You have... a wish?_

Johan ignored the voice and peered around. He couldn't find the location or the source. Nothing stirred, and the only other noise came from the thundering rain outside.

Johan was unsure of whether or not to reply. It may have been a rebel vampire.

_You wish... to revive the boy in your arms, yes?_

"Yes! I want to bring Judai back!" Johan shouted, finally answering. The voice had struck the nail on the head. No point in arguing with it. He had nothing left to lose, anyway. "I'll do anything you ask!"

_Anything, Johan Andersen? Even if it costs you your life?_

"...My life..." Johan repeated, his hand touching his heart. He glanced down at the closed eyes that he feared wouldn't ever open. "If Judai's not by my side, then what is the point in even having a life?"

The voice didn't respond to Johan's words. Johan didn't blame him. Johan cradled Judai's body in his arms and peered down at him. He only had eyes for the one he loved. Johan shifted and rested Judai's head on his shoulder, burying his face into Judai's hair.

"It might not make sense. I mean, he's only been gone a short while, but I feel like my heart's breaking with each second he's not smiling at me or saying my name," he said. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "He means the world to me. He has even since the moment I laid eyes on him when I arrived at Duel Academy."

Johan waited to see if the voice spoke. When it didn't he continued.

"He didn't even care when he learned I was a vampire. I drank his blood and he didn't care! I could have killed him, but he wasn't afraid! He wasn't even mad. Instead, he hugs me and tells me he loves me. He's so special to me... He doesn't even _know_ how special he is!"

_He sounds like a good human._

Johan smiled lovingly at Judai's pale face. "It has nothing to do with him being human. I would have loved him even if he were a werewolf. He's the most innocent human you will ever meet. He's like innocence born in a human form on Earth. He gets along with everyone. I don't know how I was so lucky in having him love a monster like me."

Johan glanced up and stared at the giant gem in front of him.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you are! But if you can do anything... anything to save Judai, please! Please save him! I'll do anything you ask of me! Anything! Even surrender my life!"

Johan could feel tears filling his eyes. He didn't try to stop then as he had before. He had forgotten all about how he wasn't going to show weakness. Madaline was dead. He could cry all he wanted now.

"His life... his life was stolen from him. He didn't deserve to die like this. His life was stolen, and I can't fix it. I tried, but I can't undo it! So, please, I'll do anything! I'll give you my heart, my soul, my memories, my power, _anything_! Name whatever you want and it's yours! Just please... I can't live life without him by my side. I just can't..."

Tears were falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. He didn't care. His body trembled as he remembered the first time he had seen Judai. It was like seeing an angel. He remembered all the times in Duel Academy, how worried he had been when Judai collapsed after dueling their teacher, how relieved he had been when Judai had forgiven him for biting him, how much he loved him. The memories flooded back like a movie, one that Johan wanted to watch forever.

"I love him..." Johan whispered.

A warmth seemed to emit from the Vampiria Stone in front of him. Johan's emerald eyes glanced up, but still, he couldn't find the source of the voice that was speaking to him. He did feel a presence in the room, tough.

_What if I ask to take Judai's memories of you? Or his love?_

Johan's emerald eyes widened.

"W-what?" he breathed.

_What if I took away Judai's memories? What if he was resurrected, but couldn't remember you? Or what if he awoke and didn't love you anymore? Are you willing to make that choice, Johan Andersen?_

Johan nodded, not even taking a moment to think it over.

"Yes," he whispered. "I don't care if I am hurt. I don't care if Judai hates me when he awakens. I wouldn't blame him. Even if he does keep his love for me, I wouldn't blame him if he was mad at me. I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, and look at what became of him. God, it's all my fault! I should have gotten their faster!!"

Johan clutched Judai tightly as the tears continued to fall. He had wished that Judai would open his eyes and whisper his name, but no matter how much he willed it, Judai still laid cold in his embrace.

_....How ironic it is._

Johan focused on the voice, but it sounded like it was talking to itself more than to Johan.

_I have heard countless vampires mourn and say "It should have been me" or "I should have gotten their faster!" But you speak it to a human. It's ironic. I was the first vampire to ever say that about a human..._

Johan's eyes widened. He glanced up and around, still trying to find the voice. He knew who it was.

"T-then..." he gulped the lump in his throat. "Y-you are..."

_That is correct, Johan Andersen, _the voice said with what sounded like a laugh. Johan saw the Vampiria Stone in front of him start to glow a bright scarlet, bathing the room in light.

_I am..._

From the bright light of the stone emerged a transparent figure. The figure stretched and stood before Johan, kneeling down on the stairs that led to the altar in front of the bluenette prince. Though he was see-through, Johan still thought that he was the most amazing and divine figure he had ever seen.

The figure was a man who was slightly older than Johan. He looked like he could be in his late twenties. He had spiked blue hair that was almost exactly like Johan's, only a little longer. His eyes were the exact same color, a bright emerald, and he was dressed in thick blue armor. He looked like he came from countless centuries ago.

"_Lord Cortez von Andersen,_" the spirit grinned.

(A/N: If you don't remember him, Lord Cortez von Andersen was the first vampire, and the first ever vampire king, to ever have a santa vampiria. It was where the term came from. He also built the church. And yes, he is Johan's ancestor. It's his great, repeat the word "great" 300 more times, grandfather.)

Johan stiffened and fell silent. He was in the presence of the first ever vampire king, his great times 300 grandfather/ancestor, and the first ever being to start the santa vampiria trend.

"L-Lord Cortez!" Johan squeaked, bowing his head.

The spirit laughed and reached his transparent hand towards Johan. "_Don't bow, Johan. I'm not going to punish you if you don't. Though your reaction was kinda funny,_" he said.

"W-why are you here?" Johan asked.

"_I came because you said you had a wish. You want this boy back, am I not correct?_" he asked. Johan stared at Judai and frowned. Judai was still dead. It hurt him to see the man he loved in such a cold, lonely state.

"I want Judai back," he whispered softly.

Cortez nodded slowly. He reached his pale hand forward and stroked Judai's cheek. He smiled softly and whispered the name of his santa vampiria under his breath.

"_What will you do if Judai can not be revived?_" Cortez asked.

Johan looked down and paled at the thought. The thought of Judai never opening his eyes again, never saying his name, never saying that he loved Johan, it was too much to bear. Johan swallowed and sighed.

"I originally would have killed myself. But now I realize that Judai wouldn't want that. I would live for him. I would never fall in love again, and I would live my life until the day God decided to bring me to Judai's side in Heaven. Judai deserves Heaven. No... he deserves better than Heaven! He deserves to be beside God. He's that kind of a person," Johan whispered.

Cortez smiled softly.

"_He sounds... exactly like** she** was_," he whispered.

"Huh?" Johan asked.

"_It's nothing,_" Cortez assured. He reached forward and brushed his transparent fingers over Judai's lips. "_There is a way to save his life, Johan. I will tell you right now that there is a way._" He frowned when he saw the hope flash across Johan's face. "_But like all things, there is a price to be paid for this type of miracle._"

Johan's heart sank. He knew there was going to be a price.

But if it meant that Judai was all right...

"...Name your terms," he whispered. He slipped his fingers through Judai's hair. Tears filed the corners of his eyes, and he had a feeling that this would be the last time he would ever seen Judai.

"_25 years,_" Cortez whispered.

"H-huh?" Johan asked, glancing up and locking eyes with the spirit. Cortez was smiling at his "great X 300" grandson in a way that made Johan both hopeful and scared at the same time.

"_For 25 years, all I ask is that you surrender your magic for 25 years. Once those years are up, you will regain any magical powers you lost. These powers only fall under the certain ones. Ones you have never practiced,_" Cortez said with a wink.

Johan's eyes lit up. He wasn't losing anything! He had some magical powers, but he never used them. These powers didn't even include his ability to see Duel Monster spirits, so he wouldn't lose that ability. Johan frowned and turned to Cortez.

"What of Judai? What does he lose out of this?" he asked.

A playful grinned touched Cortez's lips.

"_Your precious Judai means so much to you. Had I been given this power so long ago, I would have done it for **her**. But, since we are together in death, and nothing can tear us apart, I will use this power for you,_" he said.

Cortez reached forward and touched Johan's lips.

"_He will still be human. But he will gain a vampire's time. His life will be as long as yours was intended. 800 or more years, if you both play your cards right. I can't make him a vampire, but I can make him close enough,_" the vampire's ghost whispered.

Johan's heart beat furiously. His eyes were wide, and he was horrified that he might wake up and discover that this was a dream. Judai was going to be revived, keep his memories, and get a vampire's life span! And Johan didn't even have to surrender anything of importance in order for it to happen!

"What do I have to do?" Johan asked.

Cortez rose to his feet. "_Think of how much you love him. I will do the rest,_" he said.

"That's all?" Johan asked. "Wow, I was expecting some long and impossible chant in a foreign language or something," he joked. Cortez laughed and smiled down at him.

"_I thought the same way when I was a child,_" he said.

Johan glanced down at Judai and thought about how much he loved him. Words couldn't describe how Johan felt for the brunette. Judai was his world. Johan's life had no meaning if Judaiwasn't by his side. Every time Johan heard Judai whisper his name, it was proof that he was alive. When Judai held him, all of his fears and worries seemed to vanish. When Judai laughed, it was as if all the horrors of the world vanished. When Judai kissed him, it was as if Johan had died and gone to a place better than Heaven. When Johan whispered Judai's name, a feeling washed over him that made him feel as if he were truly alive. It made him realize that he had a purpose in life. A purpose other than being the prince of the night, as he was born.

It reminded Johan that he was put on this earth to be with Judai. They were destined to be together, and no matter what, they would always be together. It reminded Johan that he was more than just the prince of the blood-suckers. He was here for Judai. He lived for Judai. He lived because of Judai!

"I love you, Judai..." Johan whispered. Nothing more need be said.

Cortez smiled. His great X 300 grandson was exactly like him. "_Now... think about your love for him, recall all of those wonderful times you had with him, and kiss him deeply._"

Johan didn't argue. He wrapped his arms around Judai and looked down at him.

Even in death, Judai was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The light from the Vampiria Stone gave color to Judai's pale face, and Johan thought for a moment that Judai was alive.

Johan closed his eyes and lifted Judai towards him. He gently placed his lips over Judai's, cringing at the cold feeling that clashed against his lips. He didn't draw away, though, and deepened the kiss. If it would bring Judai back, he'd do anything. Hell, he'd even go and be raped by a werewolf if it meant Judai would live.

Memories of Duel Academy flooded his mind again. They were the best moments of his life, without a doubt. He had been alive when he went there. His purpose was with Judai. Not as the prince of the vampires, not as the future king. His life was created so that he could be beside Judai and protect him. He was born to love Judai.

He felt something burning inside of him, and he felt his energy fading. It must have been Cortez taking his magic power for the 25 years that he had given away. But nothing seemed to break the lip-lock with the brunette.

Wait... if Judai was dead... then why were his lips so warm?

Johan felt a hand run up his own and interlock with his fingers. The bluenette was shocked as he gently pulled out of the lip-lock, feel the hand give his a reassuring squeeze. He was shocked to find himself staring into exhausted, dull brown eyes. The owner of the eyes looked as if he were about to collapse from exhaustion, but he was all right.

He was all right.

Judai was _alive_.

---

Me: JUDAI IS ALIVE!! (1) The Church of Santa Vampiria is actually based off of the Cathedral de Sevilla in Seville (Sevilla) Spain. The design is similar, and it was where the church got its inspiration, though not the name, as you may have noticed. Just the appearance of the Church. Look up images of the Seville Cathedral to get a better image of what the Church of Santa Vampiria looks like.

Lucy: Ah, Cortez, you are a gentleman and a scholar!

Me: Please review! The story is not quite over yet, miina!


	16. Mystery Magenta

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter!!

Lucy: Judai is alive! He was resurrected by Lord Cortez von Andersen, and Johan's love!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Sixteen: Mystery Magenta_**

"Johan..."

It was as if he had died and gone to Heaven. Johan thought his heart was going to stop beating the moment heard Judai whisper his name. Judai sounded exhausted, as if he had been sleeping for countless years and was finally awoken. The look in Judai's eyes displayed his happiness when he saw Johan, but there was also his exhaustion.

The wound on his beloved's chest was gone, but the dried blood still remained. His breaths came in soft pants, a result of his exhaustion. It was like being in a dream. One that Johan would have sold his soul to never wake up from. He was staring right back at him. He was right here. He was all right!

"Judai..."

The name was whispered so softly that it was almost a mere breath. Judai's face slowly regained its color, his eyes becoming less dull with each passing second. His lips formed a small smile.

"Johan..." Judai whispered. He reached his hand up and placed it on Johan's cheek. Johan cringed slightly at the fact that Judai's body was still cold, its warmth returning ever so slowly. "Why are... you crying?"

Johan didn't answer immediately. He didn't even know that he was crying. He paused and felt the warm liquid falling from his eyes, and he knew that Judai was right. Why was he crying? Was it because Judai had been killed? Was it because of how much he loved Judai? Or was it because he was so happy that Judai was alive? Maybe it was all three.

"I-I'm not..." Johan tried to convince Judai that he wasn't crying, but he couldn't.

He closed his mouth and let his tears fall. He felt Judai wipe them away with the hand that was resting on Johan's cheek. The vampire prince looked into Johan's eyes. Johan cringed at how tired and fragile Judai looked. He should have expected as much.

"Johan, it's all right," Judai breathed. He gave Johan's hand a squeeze with the hand that he had interlocked with Johan's. "You can cry. You can cry as long as you want. I won't judge you."

"No," Johan whispered. "No, I know you won't." He choked back a sob and clutched Judai as close as he could. "Judai, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. This is _all _my fault."

Judai wrapped his arms around the vampire's shoulders. He weakly lifted himself up so that he could hug Johan a bit better. The prince definitely needed a hug. Judai mentally swore that from the moment he died, if he ever got resurrected, he would give Johan a hug, because he knew that the bluenette would need it.

"No," Judai whispered the way Johan had. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. How could it be your fault?"

Johan didn't answer right away. He just pursed his lips and looked away. He was so happy that Judai was all right, but he was still upset. He had let his happen to him. All because he had berserk and attacked Maxwell. He had left Judai unprotected, and because of that, Judai was murdered by a jealous vampire princess.

Johan had gotten his revenge. Hell, he had _mutilated_ Madaline. He had let his rage consume him, and he was certain that if Jim hadn't come to him, Johan would be curled up in a puddle of blood, still stabbing at the mess that he had reduced Madaline to. He was more than certain that if Jim hadn't grabbed his wrist, told him to stay calm and made him drop the knife, he would be in even worse condition that he currently was.

"Because I wasn't there to save you," Johan breathed. "I failed. I promised to protect you, and look at what happened!"

"Johan," Judai said sternly, though his voice was weak. He took Johan's hand in his own. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. You couldn't have known. If anything, it's _my_ fault for straying so far away from you."

Johan shook his head slowly. "No, Judai, no," he breathed. He placed a kiss on Judai's forehead, noticing that the boy he loved was slowly getting his warmth back. "No," he whispered again.

Judai rested his head against Johan's shoulder again. He closed his eyes softly, since he was still tired as Hell. He could feel Johan give him a gentle shake. It was only natural that Johan didn't want Judai to fall asleep, for fear that he would never open his eyes again. Judai smiled and squeezed his fiance's hand again, to reassure him that he was all right.

"Johan, I'm really cold," Judai whispered.

Johan's eyes widened in terror. That was usually a sign that someone was dying. Judai's voice was still weak, so Johan assumed that it meant Judai was still dying.

He wrapped his arms as tightly around the brunette as he could get them. He wasn't about to risk losing the boy he loved again. It was something that he would never go through again.

Johan could still recall it in full detail. He remembered the pain he felt in his heart when he saw Judai's limp form, the scent of his freshly spilled blood, the horror that Judai was torn from his grasp. The thing that Johan hated the most about the events of a short while ago was the fact that Judai had been so close to him, but he was so far at the same time. His body was within reach. It had been right in Johan's arms, clutched as tightly to the bluenette as Johan could get him. But Judai's soul... Judai's beautiful soul had been taken away from him.

"It doesn't matter now," Johan breathed, his voice barely heard. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Judai smiled faintly. He held Johan a bit tighter, wanting to reassure the bluenette that he was still there. Johan wasn't about to let Judai go. He wasn't letting him leave his sight for even a single minute. Something horrible would happen if he did. Judai seemed to shift more comfortably into the embrace.

"I'm not... going anywhere, Johan," Judai breathed softly, his voice still weak. He rested his chin on the vampire prince's shoulder. "I will never leave you like this again. I promise."

Johan didn't have to show Judai the relieved, teary smile that crossed his lips. Judai could tell by the way Johan whispered his name, almost like the wind, that Johan was happy. That was all Judai needed.

"_Wow. I think this is even better than some of the shows I get around here._"

Johan and Judai were broken from their lovely moment by a snickering voice. Johan growled in annoyance, gripped Judai tight, and glared in the direction of the altar.

"If you weren't my relative, and if you hadn't saved Judai, I would rip _your _intestines out through your stomach!" Johan snapped.

Cortez grinned. "_I'd like to see ya try, Great X 300 Grandson_," he laughed.

Johan was about to pound him when he realized that Judai was still in his arms. Beating the shit out of Cortez would require using both arms, and Johan wasn't going to let Judai go just yet. He growled at his ancestor and laced his arms around Judai's waist.

"Oh, Judai," Johan said. "I forgot to mention the asshole over there. This is-"

"Lord... Cortez von... Andersen," Judai smiled. He coughed harshly, a noise that made Johan worry. "I know."

Johan was confused to say the least. He looked at Judai, then to Cortez, and then back to Judai. Judai was giving him his trademark smile, though it was weaker than usual. But the good news was that Judai seemed to be slowly regaining his strength. That meant that he was slowly getting better. He was alive...

"H-how do you know him?" Johan asked.

Cortez strode up and knelt before the two lovers. His fingers ghosted over Johan's fingers, and then ran over Judai's lips. He traced Judai's pale lips, then went to his great X 300 grandson and did the same.

"_This might be shocking,_" Cortez responded. "_But Judai did not go to Heaven when he was killed._"

"W-what?" Johan breathed. He was horrified. Judai hadn't been permitted to Heaven!? "B-but Judai's so pure! Judai's the most innocent human being that there has ever been! How could they not let him in!?"

Cortez looked down at Judai's weak form.

"_Why don't you explain why you were not allowed into Heaven, Judai_," he said.

Judai looked away for a moment with a blush. He recalled every single moment of what had happened when he had died. He remembered being brought to Heaven by an archangel. Gabriel, he believed the angel was named.

**[Flash Back to Judai's Time in Purgatory]**

In Heaven, outside of the pearl gates, Judai sat with a frown on his face, back facing the archangel and the Judgement Man. Garbriel, as the archangel called himself, was giving the Judgement Man his report. It would then be discussed and it would be decided for what was going to happen to Judai.

Judai didn't care at this point what happened.

He wanted Johan.

Johan was his vampire lover, his fiance, the future king of the vampire main lands, also called Andersen. Johan and he had become true lovers a short time ago when they had sex with one another. After that, the Vampire Gods had allowed their union, and they were engaged. They had gone to their engagement party, and life was good.

But then Judai was murdered.

His life was taken away by Madina Rhodes's daughter, one of the vampire nobles. She had been jealous of his relationship with Johan, and murdered him in order to take Johan.

Judai glanced over his shoulder as Gabriel came back and kneeled before him. Judai noticed that Gabriel was at least twice Judai's size in height, roughly 10 feet.

Gabriel stared into his eyes.

"I have given them my report, and they are going over your file now. But in light of what has happened, there are some questions that you must answer, and I know you will only speak the truth," the archangel said. "This feeling you have, this love for your vampire fiance.... I know you seek it for the purest intentions, but in the eyes of us angels, when you enter Heaven, you must abandon all feelings of want, lust, and desire until that person arrives in Heaven," Gabriel answered. "If you don't abandon those feelings for a few seconds, enough time to enter the gates, you won't enter Heaven. If you enter Heaven... you won't see Johan until he dies."

He then looked at Judai hopefully.

"This desire you have to be with your fiance, it seems like you want it more than the purity of Heaven. You only have to stop loving him for a moment in order to enter Heaven. You must show no emotion so that we can weigh you for sin. I knew that couldn't be true that you love him more than your desire to go to Heaven, but now I must know... Do you still harbor feelings for the vampire prince?"Gabriel asked.

Judai glanced away slowly and fiddled with his fingers and locks of his brown hair to try and avoid the question. The archangel could sense the turmoil that Judai's heart was currently in.

"_Do you_?" Gabriel pressed.

"...."

"Sigh.... Very well then," Gabriel said once he realized Judai wasn't going to answer him. He rose to his feet and then turned to the brunette and closed his eyes with a smile.

"I regret to say that unless you abandon those feelings, for only a short time, the gates of Heaven can't open for you yet," Gabriel said, teal eyes full of a sly happiness. He sighed.

"Maybe it _isn't_ your time yet," he stated.

Judai gasped with joy. He silently cheered and then jumped up and hugged Gabriel tightly. Gabriel stared blankly ahead and then chuckled sadly, hugging the brunrette spirit back and he laughed a little harder.

"You seem... rather _pleased_ about not going to Heaven yet," he said with a small smile.

**[End Judai's Flash Back]**

Judai smiled slightly at the memories of how he had refused. He recalled that he was brought to Purgatory until he had been revived. He had spoken with someone while he was there, but he didn't think now was the best time to tell Johan about it yet. The brunette glanced up weakly and locked eyes with Johan.

"I wasn't allowed to go into Heaven because I refused to stop loving you even for a moment, Johan," Judai whispered.

Johan stared in amazement at Judai. He hadn't given up his love for Johan, even though he could be brought into a wonderful world by doing so. Judai had chosen to refuse Heaven and return to Purgatory until Johan revived him. The bluenette wrapped his arms around Judai and drew him closer than he had before.

"Judai, I love you," Johan whispered.

"I know, Johan," Judai breathed softly. "I know. I love you, too."

Cortez levitated in front of the two lovers with a smile. Johan and Judai just held one another after that, niether of them uttering a word. The vampire spirit smiled at the thought of how much Judai was like his santa vampiria, the first one ever. He looked to the ceiling, to the stained glass window, where his love usually was.

"_Maria..._" he whispered. He shook it off and returned his attention to the two before him. "_Judai!_" he called.

Johan glanced up with a death glare.

"Great X 300 Grandfather, will you please stop ruining the fucking moment!?" he shouted. Judai laughed weakly, his strength close to being fully restored. Cortez grinned and rolled his eyes.

"_Judai, why don't you tell Johan what my Maria told you while you were in Purgatory?_" he asked. Johan blinked in confusion. He had never heard of someone by that name.

"Who's Maria?" he asked. Cortez turned to him and flashed a grin.

"_The name of my beloved santa vampiria,_" he whispered. "_The same that I named this church after. Her name was never documented. Everyone calls her Vampiria, which is where the term santa vampiria came from._"

"I see," Johan nodded. He glanced down at his own santa vampiria. "What did you learn from Maria?"

"I learned..." Judai took a moment to draw in much needed oxygen. "I learned from Maria that she and I are very much alike. You and Cortez are a lot alike, as well. Especially when it comes to your santa vampirias. But I learned something... important."

Judai shifted and reached up towards Johan. He cupped his fiance's cheek and brought himself close. Johan could tell that something was bothering Judai, just by the look in his brown eyes.

"The one behind the rebels, and the one holding the werewolves and forcing them to attack us..." he whispered. He coughed slightly at the bitter taste in his mouth.

Johan's emerald eyes widened at Judai's next words.

"Is Madina Rhodes."

---

Me: So, it was Madina who was behind everything! ....I bet everyone saw that coming. xD

Lucy: Yeah, but that also explains why Manjoume wanted to take Judai away. He wanted to make sure that he protected him from Madina, but that plan failed. But Johan was there and Judai is back xD

Me: Please review and we shall update soon :D


	17. Revenge Ebony

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is finally up and running!

Lucy: This is an important chapter, and we are closing in on the end of the story!

Me: So please enjoy this chappie!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Revenge Ebony_**

Madina sighed and looked out from the window of the gothic castle.

The castle, given the title 'Rhodes Castle', sat on the very tip of a giant mountain, where the fog hid it from sight of any human being or other creature that came along. The mountain was high and covered in foleage. Life surrounded it, as did darkness.

Madina turned and peered out towards the center of the castle.

In the center rested a large pit with a cage over it, and within the cage were human beings, all of them dressed up in pelts. Many of them were bound in chains, while several, nearly all of them, were wearing large collars, like dogs.

Madina turned to three vampires who stood next to her.

"Are the werewolves ready to surrender?" she asked.

One of the vampires, shook his head slowly. "No. After Lady Madaline's... _death_, they gained more hope, and are not going to let you have them so easily," the rebel vampire said. Madina rolled her eyes and looked into the pit again, where the werewolves were located.

"What is the status of the Andersens? And of that wretched human?" she asked.

The vampire rolled his eyes. "They are gaining more anger. The war is reaching its peak. And as for His Majesty's santa vampiria, your daughter saw to his death before she was murdered by His Majesty," he said. Madina nodded and looked to the pits before she looked up at the bright moon that shone over their heads, down towards the pit.

Madina snickered and then laughed. Her servants waited for her to stop laughing. Once she did, the young female vampire noble turned to address them with a sadistic smile.

"Let that happen. I can wait forever. Besides, Joshua and his pathetic family will soon surrender. Johan will go crazy at the loss of his love, and he'll eventually kill them all. Then it'll be a sinch to destroy him. It's easy to slay berserk Crusners," she grinned.

(A/N: A Crusner is not a real being. In this story, however, it is a vampire that drinks the blood of other vampires. What Madina is implying is that Judai's death will have such an impact on Johan that he'll go insane and kill his family and become a Crusner. But daaamn is she wrong! Hah, Madina you bitch! ....Please enjoy the story.)

The servants remained silent, and then the red-haired vamp went to the top of the caged pit. As she stood over it, the werewolves snarled and lunged for her, but being chained, could not even get close. Madina sneered.

'_I'll show you, Joshua Andersen. Humans and vampires can never be together,_' she thought.

On that note, Madina walked from the throne room and sat at her coffin for a moment. She was still the only noble that still slept in a coffin, like the vampires did in the older days of Cortez. She climbed within, nestled in it, and then drifted into a calming sleep, filled with kind dreams about her ruling over all the vampires.

**--**

Johan pressed Judai up against the bed back in his bedroom, slamming his lips against the brunette's in a rough, yet loving fashion. Judai opened his mouth and welcomed Johan inside, moaning loudly into the kiss. Johan smirked and started to undo Judai's shirt, but the brunette started to pull him away. A smirk touched the bluenette's lips.

"No way, Ju-chan. I've let you escape too many times tonight..." he whispered, slightly depressed at the memories. Though his beloved was back with him, Johan still shuddered when he remembered how cold Judai's body had felt in his arms, how cold and alone Judai looked. It brought faint tears to his eyes at the memory of what had occured not even a few moments ago.

Johan had carried Judai back to the castle, since Judai had been weak and unable to move easily. Cortez had bid them farewell, and let Johan know that if he ever needed him, to call.

Johan and Judai had gone to the castle in silence, both just holding each other. Pure, raw emotions were reflected in their actions. No words were needed. Johan had brought Judai into the castle, and of course, Andrea spazzed out of pure that joy that Judai was alive. Joshua was happy for both of them, and Jim smiled, saying, "Looks like you learned something, Your Majesty."

After that, Johan had requested some privacy with Judai in his bedroom. Andrea and Joshua had agreed, but Jim stayed. Jim snuck up and placed something in Johan's hand. When Johan took a look at it, his eyes wide, Jim merely smiled and said, "It won't happen. It'll be fine", and then walked away. Johan was silent as he went back to his room with Judai, laid him on the bed, and then started their little make-out session with one another as they were doing.

"And after all..." Johan leaned back and peered down at the boy he loved. "I am a vampire, and you, my beloved fiance, are my prey!" Johan stated with a smile before lunging at Judai and kissing his neck, earning moans from the brunette. Judai threw his head back and panted heavily, his face tinted red with embarrassment and his cheeks flushed.

"Jo...han..." he whispered in a weak voice.

Johan smiled and went back up, claiming Judai's lips with his own. Judai leaned his head back so that it was resting on the pillow, Johan laying on top of him, their lips locked together.

Johan pulled back slightly to stare down at his lover.

"I love you..." he stated with a smile before he went down and kissed Judai's lips against. Judai moaned into the kiss and gently pulled away from Johan, his eyes half open and half closed as his heartbeat started racing.

"I love... you too... Johan..." Judai whispered before they went back to kissing one another.

After a while, Johan carefully drew back and looked at the vile that Jim had given him. Judai was almost asleep near this point, having been exhausted from his run in with death as well as his resurrection. Johan stared at the vile of red liquid and pursed his lips together. He kept replaying Jim's message in his mind over and over again.

"_It won't happen._ _It'll be fine._"

"How can you be so sure, Jim?" Johan whispered. Judai was so out of it that he didn't seem to notice. He seemed to have fallen asleep a short while ago. Johan personally didn't blame him. So much had happened that he felt like he wanted to curl up and sleep as well, but a part of him knew that he had a job to do before all of that.

The bluenette vampire prince glanced down at Judai and smiled slightly.

His fingers brushed the boy's cheek, happy that the boy he loved was warm rather than freezing cold, as he had been when Johan had found him dead a short while ago. Judai responded to the touch by leaning into it, a faint smile gracing his lips. Johan resisted the urge to kiss him again, though he couldn't help but surpress the thought that it would be his last time.

"Judai..." Johan whispered.

He drew away from the currently-sleeping brunette and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The bluenette slowly rose to his feet. His emerald eyes scanned the vile of liquid again.

Johan could hear his heart pulsating in his chest, and it was all he could hear besides Judai's soft breathing. The bluenette forced his eyes away from the vile of bright crimson blood. He could feel his throat burning, but he knew it would be wrong. Something was going to happen if he drank it. He wouldn't be able to control it...

'_What was Jim thinking!?_' Johan thought. '_I-I can't become a... If I do, I won't be able to control it. I'll become mindless like all those other vampires who drink vampire's blood. I won't be able to expell it from my body when I am done._'

Jim had given Johan a vile of his blood.

All vampires knew that if they drank vampire's blood, two things would happen.

Ultimately, the vampire would become a Crusner. A Crusner was a vampire that drank blood from other vampires, and they were usually savages that did nothing but feed. These were the vampires that were alergic to garlic, and were killed by sunlight. It was all a side-effect of comsuming too much vampire blood. Originally, becoming a Crusner was a sin.

In most cases, any vampire that became a Crusner became a savage. Their skin would pale, and they would become vulnerable to sunlight. They became monsters that always needed blood. This was a permanent state, and could never be broken.

But, there was also the exception.

If a vampire with incredibly strong will drank another vampire's blood, even only a little, they would gain incredible strength, agility, and the ability to seek out any vampire, no matter where they were in the world. These Crusners were rare, since strong-willed vampires such as these were almost impossible to come by. These vampires, however, were able to expell the Crusner blood from them within a short amount of time, and they became normal vampires again.

Johan gently picked up the vile and stared at the contents of Jim's red blood.

'_Jim knows that I have to kill Madina. He knows. He gave me his blood so that I can become a Crusner and seek out Madina. But if I drink his blood, there's the chance that I won't be strong-willed. That I will become a monster,_' the bluenette thought.

He glanced over to Judai and recalled what Madaline had done to him. The memory was enough to make his blood boil. He knew that Madina was behind it. She was behind all of it. She was the one that was causing the war, all this pain, and he knew that he had to be the one to stop her, even if that ment giving up his life.

Johan uncapped the vile.

The scent of Jim's blood filled the room, and it almost made Johan gag. Johan took one last look over at his sleeping fiance. He frowned and placed the vile on the table.

The bluenette made his way over to his fiance and sat down beside him. Judai didn't give any signs that he knew Johan was there. Johan reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of Judai's face.

"If I don't return," Johan whispered. "I'm sorry."

He brought his lips to his fiance's for a quick moment, just enough to get the message across that he loved Judai more than life itself. Johan didn't expect Judai to kiss back in his sleeping state. He drew back and whispered an "I Love You" to Judai before returning his attention to the vile of vampire blood that Jim had given him.

He gripped the small vile and brought it close to his lips.

'_If I become a beast, Jim will stop me. He'll kill me. I won't hurt anyone if he does that. Judai, if I become a monster, please know that I am so sorry. If that be the case, I will see you in Heaven, Judai!_' Johan thought.

Ending that thought, the vampire prince tilted his head back, and poured the contents of the vile down his throat.

---

Me: Okay! Johan's taken in vampire's blood!

Lucy: We are sorry if the plot seemed to suddenly shift, but we needed Johan to be able to take down Madina! So, we made him into a Crusner! But will he be strong enough to stay sane?

Me: Please review if you wanna find out what will become of our favorite bluenette!


	18. Bloodstone Scarlet

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Please enjoy it! Though we all know what might happen xD

Me: Do not flame and have a wonderful time reading this chapter, miina!

**_Chapter Eighteen: Bloodstone Scarlet_**

In her deep sleep, Madina couldn't help but feel scared.

Something was terribly wrong, she could just feel it. She knew that something was going to happen, but she tried to push her paranoia behind her and sleep. She was going to need her strength to destroy the world.

'_Killing off other vampires requires strength,_' she thought with a smile.

Her mind gently drifted back into her needed sleep. Her eyelids twitched slightly, ready to fly open at the first sign of danger. She slept like a stereo-typical vampire, arms crossed over her chest as if she were protecting her heart from a wooden stake. She could tell that something horrible was about to happen.

But what was there to be scared off?

Judai Yuki was dead (A/N: A FAR AS YOU KNOW, YA BITCH!), and Johan would most likely go insane with the loss of the man he loved. Madina could probably just sit back and watch as Johan destroyed his family and friends on his own, and then eventually go mad and die. It would be the easiest way in the world for him to go, and the easiest for Madina.

'_Maybe he won't kill them. Either way, the death of his santa vampiria should be enough to shatter him,_' she thought.

Recalling the news of her daughter's death, Madina hadn't been shocked. She hadn't thought highly of Madaline. If anything, Madaline had been given birth just for Madina to use her. Madina was really peeved when Fubuki and Asuka had left her. She could have used them to their fullest potential. Hell, if she still had them, she might have been able to take over the land of Andersen and all the others by now.

'_But nooo, they had to go siding with fucking Andersen and all those other lands!_' she thought with a disgusted snarl.

Her mind slowly eased back into a calm sleep. She could think all about it later. Right now was a time for rest, a time in which Madina could regain her strength and manage to recoup before she would have to come out and fight. She knew it would be a long and grueling battle, and she would need as much power as she could get.

_Creeeeaaaaak..._

Madina's blue eyes snapped open as the hinges on her coffin creaked open. She snapped her glance up, spotting a figure standing over her now open coffin, peering down inside.

The figure was a bit taller than her, but he was younger. Much younger. His hand was gripping the door to her coffin lid, and in the other, he had a knife. His face was hidden by shadows, his piercing red eyes glaring down at her from the darkness. His spiked hair looked black in the shadows, and Madina could still smell her daughters blood on him.

His chest rose and fell with heavy pants, as if he couldn't get enough oxygen. Madina could see a few beads of sweat streaming down his face, and she could smell plants on him from where he had run in order to find her. She could still smell her daughter's blood on the knife. Fear consumed her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"J-Johan... Andersen?" she breathed.

Johan panted and grinned, his long silver fangs flashing in the moonlight. "S-seems I found ya... Lady Madina Rhodes," he panted. His face was covered with cold sweat, but it wasn't from running. Madina could now see with her adjusted vision that Johan's skin was a good amount paler than it usually was.

"H-how did you know I would be here?" Madina whispered.

"W-wasn't hard..." Johan panted. He drew his lips back and revealed how much longer his fangs had gotten. Madina noticed that they were longer than a normal vampire's. "I simply asked my _blood_ where you were..."

Madina's eyes went wider than Johan believed they could go.

"Y-you took in _vampire _blood!? Y-you're a Crusner now?" she breathed in horror.

Johan gave a weak laugh. His breaths were still coming in ragged pants. The feelings he was getting as a Crusner were so great that he had to do something to make it stop. He felt as if he were going to lose control of himself. But all he had to do to bring himself out of it was think back to Judai, the man he loved.

"Between the Andersen blood and Crusner blood, I think mine's much stronger," Johan whispered. "I was able to overcome the desire of bloodlust. Seems to be an advantage, being a descendant of Lord Cortez von Andersen."

Madina trembled under his blood-red gaze, so similar to that of a demon's.

"And besides, all I have to do to stay sane is think of my beloved Judai waiting for me back at the castle," the bluenette vampire prince said, his breath evening out.

Madina's worst fears were realized.

"T-that's not possible..." the Rhode's vampire breathed. Her mind wandered back to the young brunette that she had seen. How much she had hated him for coming into the vampire's lives. The image of Judai lying dead flashed through her mind, but that image was shoved into oblivion by Johan's statement. "Judai was murdered!"

A smirk graced Johan's lips. His wrist arched, causing the knife to catch the moonlight and shimmer.

"So, you do know of that, huh?" he asked with a laugh. His lips drew back and revealed his fangs, which had grown slightly longer. Madina couldn't help but shudder in horror at the look in his eyes. Johan reached up and placed his fingers on the wood of the coffin lid, where Madina was still laying in.

"You're the one who sent Madaline to kill Judai. You're the one who captured the werewolves and started the war. You're the one who thought I would go crazy if Judai was murdered," Johan whispered.

"How do you know all this?" Madina whispered.

"I didn't..." Johan lied. A smirk touched his lips, one that would rival the Devil himself. "It was just a theory, really. _You_ just confirmed it."

'_Shit!_' Madina instantly flew from her coffin as Johan lowered the knife. She heard the metal blade dig into the wood, plunging far into it, but she didn't look back. Run. That was the only thought on her mind. It never occurred to her that she was older than Johan, and therefore, should have more experience in battle than him. But there was also the fact that Johan was now a Crusner, and obviously, one with a free-will. And the sheer fact that Johan was still sane meant that Madina was in deep trouble.

The vampire noblewoman whirled around just in time to see the knife zip by her head. She shrieked and ducked as it whizzed through her hair, cutting off a few locks. She leaped backwards and watched as Johan wrenched the knife from the wall that he had embedded it in. He snapped a blood-red glare in her direction. Madina turned and rushed for the door. She had to escape.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" he snarled. Madina ignored him and rushed through the doorway, into the long hall that connected to her castle. She could hear Johan gaining fast behind her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he managed to catch up to her. She needed a weapon of some kind! Anything!

Her eyes darted around and caught sight of a piece of broken glass. She grabbed it and turned around, stabbing it towards Johan. The Crusner slapped it out of her hand without trying, and jabbed the knife in the direction of her heart.

The vampire noblewoman managed to dodge the incoming knife, though it managed to slice open the top of her dress. She collapsed to the ground and kicked out at Johan's legs, hoping to get him off his feet. Her hope was that she could knock him over and wrench the knife from him, removing one of his weapons. Then maybe it would be a bit fair.

"You worry about me being fair!?" Johan yelled with a wild laugh. "You must be fucking with me!"

Madina's eyes widened. '_H-he can read my mind!?_' she thought.

"Loud and clear, bitch!" Johan snarled. "Comes with being a Crusner, I guess!" He raised the knife above his head and jabbed it downward. The vampiress managed to dodge again, but this time, Johan pinned the knife into the ground, catching the noble woman's dress and keeping her on the ground for a bit longer.

Johan drew his hand back and didn't slay Madina right off, like she had expected. Instead, he rose up and stared at her with his blood-red eyes, scanning her face for any signs of terror or fear.

"Why did you kill Judai? What the Hell did he ever do to you?" the bluenette Crusner snarled. He clenched his fist and felt himself staring to give in to his Crusner urges. He gripped his fist tighter and grit his teeth. He thought of Judai, who was still asleep at the castle, waiting for him. He shook his head and cleared his mind of the thoughts that crept into his mind. He refused to become a monster. He wasn't going to leave Judai, no matter what. He had just got him back, and he didn't plan on leaving him any time soon.

Madina glanced back and saw Johan standing behind her, the knife no longer in his hand. She stared at him and grabbed the knife. She wrenched it from the ground and aimed it at him.

"I owe you no answers!" she shouted.

Madina dashed from the bluenette, towards the room where she kept the werewolves prisoner. Her feet clanged on the metal grates that covered the place where she held the werewolves prisoner. She could hear them snarling and snapping at her from the darkness, but her attention was on Johan, who was fast approaching her.

He was without a weapon, but Madina knew that he didn't need it. He had brought the weapon so that _she_could use it. He knew that he was too strong for her, and he had brought the knife so that she would have a chance to fight back. Madina gripped the knife, the same that her daughter had used against him, the one that had ended her life.

Madina nearly slipped through one of the huge gaps in between the grates. She whimpered as she tried to maintain her balance. Her eyes darted up and saw Johan slowly advancing over the grates towards her. He glanced around and spotted a weak spot in the grates, where if any weight was added it to, it would snap and break.

"I figured you would run. Cowards do," Johan said as he stepped gracefully over the grates, towards Madina. Madina was now faced with two problems. The weak spot in the grates behind her, and the Crusner in front of her. She was aware of Johan, but not of the weak spot. She glanced down into the darkness, where the werewolves were snapping at her.

"How am I the coward!?" Madina snapped.

"I was strong enough to stay sane when Judai was killed," Johan whispered. He gave a dry laugh. "I'll admit that I almost lost control of myself. I might have gone totally insane if it hadn't been for Jim. And if Cortez couldn't have revived Judai, I might have gone insane. But Cortez was able to save him, and because of that, I took in vampire blood, became a Crusner, and pursued you. I was strong enough to stay sane this whole time, and I didn't care what happened to me. As long as Judai and my loved ones are safe. Would you make the same sacrifices?"

Madina was silent, her eyes wide. Johan locked gazes with her.

"I know you wouldn't. Because you don't love someone like I do," he whispered. He shifted his foot and eyed the weak spot in the grates. If Madina took a step backwards, she would fall to the werewolves. "You don't love someone like I love Judai. I would die for Judai. I would live for Judai. I would trade my sanity if it meant that Judai was safe."

"S-stay away..." Madina whispered.

Johan smirked. "But you, Madina, won't ever know that love. Now cradle these last words of mine dear..." Johan shifted his boot on the grates, producing a squeaky sound that sent chills up and down Madina's spine.

"AS YOU GO TO HELL!!"

Johan lunged forward, enough to make Madina step back in horror. Her foot snapped through the metal grates with a lound crunch. Her eyes went wide as she produced a giant hole under her feet, and the floor below her became black. She gasped as the black hole filled with screaming and howling werewolves became open.

And she fell to the wolves with a horrified scream.

**--**

Johan stood on the grates as he heard the ripping and tearing sounds coming from the darkness. He had heard Madina scream in horror when she hit the pile of werewolves, and they instantly went to tearing her apart. Johan heard her screams die out shortly after, and the scent of her blood caught his nose.

He thought his punishment on her had been too kind.

She had made Judai cry, made him bleed, made him suffer because of her jealousy about the Andersen family, and her hatred towards Johan marrying a human. Feeding her to the werewolves seemed like it was too much of a nice punishment. He had been too soft on her. Johan pursed his lips and closed his red eyes.

"Judai would have wanted me to be kind," he whispered. "Even if she did almost take him away from me forever."

Johan let his feet carry himself to the bottom of the pit, where the cage that kept them locked inside was. He used his Crusner powers to snap the lock open, and he tore the metal door off.

The werewolves piled out, each of them smelling of Madina's freshly spilled blood. None of them were in their human form, but strangely, none of them attacked Johan. They piled around him and seemed to file out of the hallway, walking past him, not even casting a snarl in his direction. One of the werewolves stopped near him.

Johan locked eyes with it and smiled slightly.

"Manjoume, she caught you?" he asked with an amused chuckle. Manjoume snarled at Johan and then drew back, bowing his head slightly to the bluenette vampire prince. Johan smiled and reached forward, placing his hand on Manjoume's nose. "I realize that you were trying to protect Judai from this. I thank you."

Manjoume seemed to huff out a slight breath of air that Johan took as his way of saying you're welcome. He then trudged past the bluenette and after the retreating werewolves.

Johan glanced after them and glanced down at his hand. He noticed that his skin was still pale, and he frowned. He was still a Crusner. He closed his eyes and balled his hand into a fist. He bit his lower lip, drawing blood. He ran his tongue over it, tasting his own blood. He forced himself to abandon his desires for vampire blood.

'_Revert to a normal vampire! Revert back!_' he yelled to himself mentally. He closed his eyes and thought of Judai. He thought of how he needed to be a normal vampire, and about how he had saved the vampires from a war with the werewolves. He gripped his fist whenever a thought of devouring vampire blood came to his mind.

"_Johan..._"

Johan's eyes widened as he remembered Judai's voice whisper his name. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering all the times that he had spent with Judai. He recalled all the fun that they had with one another at Duel Academy, dueling or just talking. Johan recalled all the times that he and Judai had watched the sun set together, leaning against one another, watching as the sun vanished and became the element that Johan had grown up with. He recalled when he and Judai had confessed their feelings, and when Judai had come to the vampire main lands with him. He remembered that his Judai was still waiting for him...

Judai was...

"_Johan... I love you..._"

"I know, Judai..." Johan whispered softly. "I know." He could feel a strange burning sensation in his body. He remembered this feeling, the same that had consumed him when he had taken in Jim's vampire blood. He recalled it when he had come rushing to the Rhodes land, knocking out or killing any servants that worked with Madina and knew of her evil.

Johan slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at his hand. His skin was still slightly pale, but it had reverted to its normal pigment. His eyes widened in shock, and Johan eyed his other hand. It was the same way. He felt his fangs, which had returned to their short form, whenever he wasn't using them. He gasped and imagined that his eyes had reverted back to their normal emerald green, the color that Judai had told him that he had fallen in love with.

Johan smiled to himself. He had expelled the vampire's blood from his system, and in turn, he had ceased being a Crusner. He had reverted back to being a normal vampire.

The bluenette walked in silence as he returned to the surface, where all of the werewolves had gone. He had expected them to go right back to the werewolf lands, but to his surprise, they were waiting right outside for him.

Johan was amazed to see all the werewolves standing around him, all of them with their heads lowered. Johan was about to ask what was going on, when they all howled into the air. Johan paused when he realized that it wasn't an attack noise, or even one of hatred. It sounded like a sound of appreciation.

"Long live Andersen!" the werewolves howled. Even the werewolf nobles, including Manjoume, howled out the chant. It rose over the many werewolves, and all of them seemed to be chanting it louder and louder with each second.

Johan smiled softly and looked towards the horizon, where his castle was located. He was going to return to Judai before long. It would take longer than when he was a Crusner, but no matter what, he was going to make it back to Judai. The war between werewolves and vampires had been ended with Madina's death, and now, it was over.

"Long live Andersen!" the werewolves howled into the air.

Johan smiled again.

'_I'm coming home, Judai._'

---

Me: Yeeees! Johan fed Madina to the werewolves, set them free, and now the little war between the vampires and werewolves is now over, all thanks to our amazing, Johan! And he stayed sane!!

Lucy: There are like 2 chapters left, or many another lemon or something if you guys want xD

Me: Please review!


	19. Snowflake White

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next chapter is updated!

Lucy: This is a bit in the future, and Johan and Judai get married!

Me: There is also a lemon involved, so please enjoy the entire story!

**_Chapter Nineteen: Snowflake White_**

It was late in the evening, and the moon rested high in the sky, a lovely golden crescent. The only other light that rivaled the moon was the glowing Andersen castle, since every single light in the castle was on. Vampires and werewolves alike had traveled far and wide to see this most sacred of events.

"Oh God, I'm so nervous!"

"Your Majesty, calm down, will ya?"

"Stop calling me that, Jim! You're my cousin for Crissakes! But I can't help it! What if he doesn't want to go through with it! What if he decides that he doesn't want this! What will I do then?"

"_Johan_!" Jim's hands reached out and stopped the bluenette in mid-pace. Johan squeaked as Jim whirled him around and locked eyes with him. He had been pacing back and forth, and Jim was worried that he was going to wear a hole in the ground. Johan had grown a bit taller, but so had Jim, so he was still taller than his younger cousin.

"Johan, if Judai has staid beside you through all this, then there is no way he will chicken out," the Aussie assured. Johan sighed a bit in relief and glanced towards the large doors, where his fiance was behind.

He and Judai were finally getting married.

They had been engaged for about three years, and finally, they were going to be married to each other. Johan was so excited, but he was also nervous that Judai was going to chicken out at the last minute. It was a reasonable fear. What with the fact that he was a vampire, and that Judai had been killed once for being in love with Johan. Johan wouldn't blame him if he left.

Johan could still feel the last kiss that Judai had given him. It had been the previous night, just before Judai was taken away by Andrea, Sarafina Cook, Andine O'Brien, Brigette Armash, and Senia Markel. The five lady nobles told Johan that it was bad luck to see the santa vampiria before the wedding, so they ushered Judai away, and made sure that Jim and O'Brien watched Johan. Their job was not to let Johan out of the room until it was time for the wedding.

Johan hadn't seen Judai since.

"God, I can't help it!" Johan said, drawing away from his cousin. "I have never been married before! I don't know what it's like! It's only natural to be nervous, right?" Jim sighed and glanced out among the crowd.

There must have been about three thousand nobles, both vampire and werewolf, standing in the crowd. All of them looked ready to see the wedding. Jim knew that Johan wasn't exactly the best with standing in front of people, and with a crowd of a few thousand, it must have been difficult to be getting married like this.

"It'll be fine," Joshua came up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Judai's a good human. He loves you. He won't leave you." Johan nodded and glanced towards the big doors.

Augustine Karbelnikoff walked up to Johan. "Young Master, please understand that the santa vampiria will not leave. Lady Andrea and the others won't let him go, they love him too much, and he loves you. He wouldn't break your heart like this," he said. Johan flashed the noble a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Augustine. I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me," he laughed.

"I have known you for 21 years, Sir," Lord Augustine chuckled, onyx eyes shimmering. "I like to think I know your preference by this point." To tell the truth, Augustine had changed. When Judai first arrived, Augustine didn't like him at all. But after spending time around him, Judai had seemed to find a place in Lord Augustine's heart. The vampire lord accepted Judai as Johan's santa vampiria, and he even started being nicer to him. Now, he was eagerly awaiting the wedding.

Johan suddenly heard the door creaking open, and all eyes turned towards the huge door.

The ancient door swung open slowly, and Andrea, Senia, Brigette, Sarafina, and Andine filed out, using their bodies to shield Judai from sight until the door closed. They boxed around him, and no one could see him. Not even those taller than the five noble vampire ladies could see what the brunette looked like.

Johan could feel his heart racing. The moment that he had been waiting for his whole life was finally here. He had always pictured it, but now that it was happening, it was better than anything he could ever imagine.

Finally, when he door slammed shut, the five noble ladies moved, and revealed Judai to everyone.

No one said a word.

Judai had been dressed in black, which was the vampire's color for weddings. It meant purity and honor. Judai's hair had been brushed out a bit, and it looked like he had small gems of some kind intermixed in his hair, which caught the light in certain places. He was blushing, either from embarrassment, or just from the overall mood of the day. He looked amazing, in everyone's opinion. Judai slowly glanced up and looked at Johan, standing at the altar in the Church of Santa Vampiria.

Judai's blush darkened at the sight of his fiance. Johan had been dressed in black, as he had, but his clothing was more of what a king would wear. It made Johan look amazing, in a way that Judai never thought possible. Judai believed that his fiance looked good in anything, but black was definately one of those colors that Johan looked _amazing_in. His hair had been brushed out, and it looked as if he had taken a couple of baths in the last few hours, which, knowing Jim and O'Brien and how aggressive they were, was probably the case.

Judai followed behind the five noble ladies in silence, unable to make eye contact with anyone but his fiance. Johan was blushing, too, but Judai was just thankful that Johan was there. He had feared that Johan would suddenly decide that he didn't want to go through with it, and if that were the case, Judai wasn't sure what he would have done.

Judai stepped up to the altar and stood next to Johan. Johan glanced over and locked eyes with the brunette.

"You look beautiful, Judai," Johan whispered. Judai blushed and smiled back, whispering that Johan looked amazing as well. Johan reached down and gripped Judai's hand in his own. Judai came close to Johan, and they were about to kiss, when a strong, clear voice broke them from their moment... yet again.

"_Can we wait until I say, "You may now kiss Judai senseless"?_"

Everyone dropped to their knees immediately, savor Johan and Judai. Johan twitched angrily and glanced towards the Vampiria Stone that they were standing before.

"Great X 300 Grandfather, if you ruin the moment again, I'll shove a stick so far up your ass, people will think you're a Popsicle!" the bluenette snapped. Cortez laughed and emerged from the Stone, glancing around at the vampires and werewolves that were staring at him in awe. He motioned for them all to stand up, smiling kindly.

"_Now,_" Cortez whispered. "_We are here because we wish to join these two. Vampire and Human. This is something that does not happen often, but I am honored to have to do this. For I was the first vampire to ever marry a human, I feel honored that my Great X 300 grandson is following me. However, I must say that I am extremely proud of him. He fell in love with a human and is marrying only that human. He has never fallen in love with anyone else, nor did he move on when Judai died. He found a way to revive the one he loved, and he refused to marry into a noble vampire family. I have never been more proud of anyone before..._"

Cortez motioned for Judai and Johan to take each others hands. The two lovers did so and turned to face one another. Cortez levitated and stood before them, facing out towards the crowd.

"_Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki, you both have come here to be joined together by the bonds of marriage, am I right?_" he asked. A simple nod was all that he needed. "_Because of this, I ask that Johan and Judai both explain their feelings. As is tradition. Marriage should be conducted for love and love alone. Not personal gain, means of negotiation, or anything else. Johan, if you will..._"

Johan nodded and locked eyes with the boy he loved. Judai looked almost scared, but Johan realized that it was just because this was a life-changing moment for the both of them. He was scared, too, but he knew that it was all worth it.

"Judai, I'm not really sure what Cortez means when he asks me to explain myself," Johan laughed. "I don't know if mere words can explain how much I love you. If it's an explanation for why I fell in love with you, I'll try. Judai, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I fell in love with you not just because of your beauty, but because of your courage, your loyalty, the way you would do anything for your friends, your sense of humor, and many other things. You risked your life to save me when we all went to the Dark World. You never gave up on me. Hell, when I drank your blood, you weren't afraid of me. Most humans would never want to see me again, but you didn't. Instead, you fell in love with me and tell me I'm not a monster. Judai, you mean everything to me."

Everyone in the crowd seemed to fall silent at the bluenette's romantic explanation. Judai was silent, but Johan could tell from the look in his eyes at Judai was happy. Cortez smiled and turned to Judai.

"_Judai?_" he asked.

"Johan," Judai whispered. "I will admit that I loved you when I first met you. But I will admit that when you were taken away to the Dark World, I cried. I missed you. I wanted you back. When I got you back, I was so happy. I will admit that I was scared when you sucked my blood. It was so strange, it hurt, and I was scared. But then I realized that you hadn't changed. You were always a vampire, and you were no different than the times that I had known you. My love for you stood tall, I guess, and I love you. You're brave, your strong, your kind, your loyal, you would do anything for the ones you love, regardless of how it hurt you. Johan, you're understand, you make me feel like I can do anything. I love you more than I have ever loved anything."

Cortez turned towards the crowd. "_If anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever shut the fuck up,_" he called out among the crowd.

Before anyone spoke, and some of them looked like they would object to Johan and Judai's union, Jim leaped forward.

"Now, listen!!" he roared. The crowd fell silent. "I have been in these lands for 23 years. And I have trained under harsh conditions for countless months. I rank high enough in my training to be a fucking _war general_! So, if any of you wanna say that my cousin and the man he loves can't be together, I will come over there, rip out your tongue, choke you with it, snap your intestines out through your lower stomach, castrate you with them, and then feed your body to Karen, if I'm feeling _merciful_!! If not, I'll throw your castrated body into a bed of spikes, and drop you over and over until you fucking die of blood loss!! So, _anyone wanna speak_!?"

Not a word was said.

Everyone stared at Jim in horror, while the Aussie panted heavily. Cortez blinked and twitched, his lips forming a small smile. Sarafina and Jackson Cook were silently cheering on their son, and Johan was both amazed and horrified. Judai blinked innocently, surprised that Johan's cousin had such a violent side. O'Brien merely shook his head slowly, muttering under his breath.

"_Okay... Thank you for that, Jim Cook. You may go now,_" Cortez waved for Jim to step back.

"As you wish," Jim said, stepping back, but not before giving the "I'm-Watching-You" sign to everyone in the crowd. The Aussie leaned against the wall in the back, Karen encircling his legs. Cortez laughed and shook his head. He muttered something about the Cooks being weird vampires, and then he returned his attention to Johan and Judai.

"_Now, since these have been said, it is usually human custom to give a ring, right? Well, we don't do that here. Instead, vampires signify their relationship by a necklace. It's a lit flashier than a ring, in my opinion. That's how my ancestors did it, and that is how we shall do it,_" Cortez said to both Johan and Judai.

"Wow, that's different," Judai said with a laugh.

"Yeah, even _I_didn't know about that," Johan admitted with a coy laugh. Cortez gave him a blank, unimpressed look and shook his head. Johan heard him mutter something, but the spirit didn't repeat it. Instead, he pointed to Andrea and Joshua.

"_It's usually custom for the parents to provide the necklace, anyway. So, nothing lost,_" Cortez said with a laugh.

Andrea and Joshua handed two necklaces, one that appeared to be made of onyx, while the other was made of a white crystal that Judai believed was a moonstone. How typical for vampires. Andrea handed the white one to Johan, and the black one to Judai. The two stared at them for the longest time, neither of them speaking.

Cortez reached forward. "_By this, a moonstone and an obsidian, two stones that were given to us vampires by the Vampire Gods themselves, they forever bond these two in spirit,_" he said.

Johan handed the white necklace to Judai, and Judai handed the black necklace to Johan. They both placed them on and turned their attention to Cortez, now standing before them with a smile on his face.

"_If there are no objections, then Johan and Judai, I now pronounce you two... um... husband and husband? Yeah. Johan, you may now kiss Judai senseless,_" the bluenette spirit said with a grin.

Johan smirked. "Oh, I will do much better than that later tonight!" he grinned. As Judai was about to protest, a blush on his face, Johan pressed his lips against the brunette's. Judai moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, as Johan did. The whole crowd was silent until the two drew back, and then they all erupted into a fit of cheers and whoops.

Andrea was crying happily, Joshua was clapping, O'Brien was smiling, and Jim was whooping, going from Japanese to English. The other nobles were clapping happily and chanting to Johan and Judai, but all the two lovers could hear was the sounds of their own hearts pounding. Their eyes were locked on only each other, and nothing else seemed to matter.

"I love you, Judai," Johan whispered.

Judai smiled and hugged his husband. "I know," he whispered. "I love you, too."

For the rest of the time, both Johan and Judai only had eyes for each other, absent-mindedly answering any questions they were asked, or responding to any actions. But every time they had a break from the groups of people commenting and saying how happy they were, the two would just hold each other and think of how happy they were.

**--**

"I'm exhausted!" Judai threw himself on Johan's bed, acting as if he had died. It was about an hour to morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet. Johan laughed and advanced towards his new husband, sitting on the edge of the bed. He and Judai had been talking with people, dancing with each other and others, and all this other ceremonial stuff all night.

"That's only natural," Johan said with a laugh. "Not use to this night schedule?"

"No way!" Judai said with a pout. He rolled over and faced away from Johan, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. It was only when he felt Johan grab his wrists, roll him over onto his back, and then climb on top of him did Judai fully wake up. "J-Johan, what the Hell?" Judai started to yell, until he saw the lustful smirk on Johan's lips.

Judai gulped.

"J-Johan..." he breathed, afraid to bring his voice any louder.

**LEMON BEGINS! (Look for Next Warning If You Wanna Skip It)**

Johan smiled and reached down, touching the buttons on Judai's shirt. He frowned as he traced the big circle-shaped button on top of his black shirt. "I don't like this. It's in my way," he whispered, tugging at the shirt, trying to pop the buttons open. Judai squirmed under the touch. Secretly, he wanted to do this as well, but he wasn't sure if he was too tired to do anything right now. So, he just squirmed under his new husband's body.

Johan smirked and caught Judai's lips in a passionate kiss, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Judai had never felt anything like this. He had kissed Johan before. He remembered the kisses Johan had given them, but none tasted quite as good as this one. There was love, lust, hunger, desire, and a bunch of other emotions.

Johan slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth, and they moaned as their tongues dueled for dominance, in which Johan won, like he always did win. Johan then slowly pulled back and went down and started nipping Judai's neck. His fangs grazed against the soft skin of Judai's neck as he managed to unbutton the first two buttons on Judai's shirt.

"J-Johan..." Judai gasped. Johan went down and kissed Judai's bare chest- when had Johan unbuttoned his shirt? Judai didn't care- earning a loud moan from the brunette. Judai panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face. Judai suddenly moaned extra loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it passionately. Judai dug his hand into Johan's spiked blue hair, panting and moaning as the vampire continued. Judai moaned loudly, throwing his head back and panting heavily.

Johan slowly glanced up and locked eyes with Judai. "Does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple for a quick moment. Judai moaned in response, biting his lower lip to muffle it. Johan returned to what he was previously doing, earning an even louder moan from the brunette. The bluenette smiled to himself, careful of his fangs. He was aware that his husband was human, and that Judai could not heal as well as he could.

"Johan..." Judai panted out, gasping for breath. Johan smiled lovingly at the beloved brunette. Johan then slowly removed the rest of Judai's clothing, then removed his clothes and his own wedding clothing, leaving both him and Judai naked and exposed to each other. Once again, Johan was exposed to Judai's attractive body. No matter how many times they had sex, Judai was always attractive. The brunette human was the most beautiful thing that Johan had ever seen. He and Judai were always blushing when they saw one another, because no matter how often they saw each other, they would always be attracted to each other.

"Wow, Judai. You're really hard right now. So much for being tired," Johan whispered in a seductive voice. Judai shivered at Johan's tone and attempted to squirm away from the horny bluenette. Johan smiled softly. "I love you, Judai-chan," he whispered to the brunette. He then slowly went down to Judai's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Judai's member into his mouth.

Judai moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Johan smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Judai's member. Judai moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone in the castle to hear. He was certain that everyone knew that this was going to happen again, having sex with each other, but he still didn't want them to hear.

"J-Johan! Johan... I-I need..." Judai pleaded while he moaned. The pleasure he was feeling, it was becoming too muh for the brunette to handle. Johan didn't stop and continued. Judai moaned loudly as Johan continued. "Johan! I'm-I'm gonna-" Judai cried out as he came suddenly. The vampire prince then pulled away from his husband, and sucked on one of his fingers. He then placed it by Judai's entrance. The bluenette than glanced up at Judai with a concerned look on his face. Judai was moaning slightly at the feeling of Johan touching near his entrance.

He was use to the feeling, and nodded to Johan. Johan kissed the brunette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Judai's entrance. Johan groaned at the tightness of Judai's insides. It was a feeling that he was used to, but felt amazing none the less. Johan pressed harder into Judai with his finger, pressing his finger deeper into the brunette. Judai bit his lip and moaned in pain, squeezing his eyes closed. Johan glanced at Judai in concern. Judai nodded slowly to yet Johan know he was fine, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the mattress.

Judai's breaths came in ragged moans and gasps. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger. Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing Judai's neck to distract him, fangs brushing over his neck. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly with his two fingers. Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, loving the pain and pleasure that coursed through his entire being. It seemed to work slightly, but not very much.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai. Judai cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as Johan's third finger entered him. It was a feeling that he loved. When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan started scissoring Judai slightly open again, noticing that Judai wasn't in as much pain as before.

"Aaahhhh. Johan..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his husband scissoring him open. After a moment, Johan thought that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. Judai groaned at the loss of pleasure he was getting. Johan chuckled and kissed the brunette on the lips. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. The vampire then positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai.

Judai nodded and moaned in pleasure. "Y-yes, Johan," Judai moaned softly, the blush on his face making him look really attractive. Johan nodded and gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead. He then slowly pushed his member into Judai's entrance.

Johan panted slightly as he pressed himself harder into Judai's entrance. Judai threw his head back and moaned weakly, but Johan didn't hear him. He was too focused on getting inside the brunette. Finally, he rested himself fully into his husband. Judai bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from Johan. Johan kissed and sucked on Judai's neck and shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Judai was in. Judai continued to moan in pain. He wasn't used to this yet.

Johan carefully started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his husband. He pulled out of Judai slowly and then came back in at about the same speed. The bluenette repeated this action slowly as to not cause the man he loved any pain. Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never known that Johan could be this good. They had had sex before, but for some reason, this felt better than all those other times.

Johan started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration. "Aaah... Johan!!" Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette. He thrusted deeper into the brunette. Judai cried out in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place _inside him that always felt good. The place that made Judai cry out in pleasure. "A-ah! J-Johan!" Judai said while moaning.

For Johan, this was incredible. It always was. He could probably have sex with Judai each night, and it would always be incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. He and Judai's body were both warm, as if they were on fire. Johan moaned and panted as he thrust deeper into the brunette.

Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss. The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close. "Oh my God, Johan! This feels amazing!" Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

Judai could hear Johan cry out his name, panting and moaning, and he almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling. "OH JOHAN!! I LOVE YOU!" Judai called.

Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna-" Judai called out.

Johan couldn't hear Judai, he moaned as he thrusted deeper and harder into the brunette. Judai moaned and threw his head back farther in pain and pleasure. The pain was almost all gone now. Replaced by absolute pleasure.

"Oh, God! J-Johan!!" Judai stuttered, the pain in his body building up.

"Judai!!" Johan yelled.

Judai's vision suddenly went white. "JOHAN!!" Judai cried out as he came suddenly. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out the brunette's name as he came as well. Judai gasped as his husband came inside him.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, who gladly welcomed the weight, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. The two newly weds just laid on each other for the longest time. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, kissing the brunette on the forehead. Johan then flipped over and landed on the bed next to the panting brunette. Judai moaned at the cold feeling.

**END LEMON!**

He managed to sling his arm over Johan's chest. Johan weakly wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders. He drew the covers up over both of them, since it was cold. Both of them welcomed the warmth. "I love you, Judai," Johan whispered into the brunette's ear. Judai smiled happily. He kissed Johan back on the lips.

"I love you too, my husband," Judai grinned.

Johan rolled his eyes at his husband's goofy grin. "We're married, and still, you maintain your personality," he laughed. Judai smiled back and hugged his husband close.

"Johan, we'll always be together, right?" he asked. Johan clutched the man he loved close.

"Of course we will," he breathed. "We'll be together forever and ever, no matter what. I swear that, Judai." Judai buried his head into the crook of his husband's neck.

After laying silent, they both started to slip into the darkness of sleep. All they needed was to hold each other close, and after a moment, both of them were drifted deeply into their sweet dreams. Newly married, and they couldn't be happier.

---

Me: Yaaay! They are married, now! Wow, Jim's violent xD

Lucy: And they had another lemon moment on their honeymoon! Whoo!

Me: There is one more chapter after this, and then the story is finished, so please review, and we shall update as soon as we are able! Thank you all for being so supportive of this story!


	20. Epilogue

**Title**: Scarlet Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: Johan, a vampire prince who is at Duel Academy, is forced to go back to his home after drinking the blood of Judai Yuki, his best friend. But he takes Judai with him, asking Judai to become his precious mate. But there's one vampire who wants Judai just as much as Johan does. Can Johan protect his angel from any harm?

Me: The next and final chapter is finally up you guys!

Lucy: We thank you all for loving this story as we have written it! Thank you all for your support!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Epilogue_**

Well over 200 years had passed since Johan and Judai were married.

Jim had taken over as the noble of the land of Cook merely 23 years ago. O'Brien had been labeled the noble of the land of O'Brien at about the same time. Asuka had taken over her mother's place in the land of Rhodes, but she didn't take back her royal name. She merely ruled over the land with her brother Fubuki at her side.

Johan had been crowned the King 21 years ago, when Joshua stepped down. Cortez had the honor of crowning him, and Andrea cried the whole time, so proud of her son. While Johan was being crowned, Judai had a little heart-to-heart chat with Maria, the original Santa Vampiria. Maria told Judai about loving a vampire, and about how lucky Judai was that he gained a vampire's time.

Over the years, Johan managed to find a spell or a potion that would allow him and Judai to have a child. They eventually did, with and the child had just recently celebrated his 11th birthday. The hybrid child mostly resembled Judai, and was named after one of Johan's ancestors, a great vampire king by the name of Cecil von Andersen.

Cecil, the hybrid future king of the vampires, was best friends with the daughter of the Manjoume and Marufuji families, named Diana, the future queen of the werewolves. These were the first two werewolf and vampire (half vampire) friends in many years. The kingdoms celebrated their friendship, hoping that it would keep the peace between vampires and werewolves for many years to come.

And this is where the story draws to a close.

**--**

"Moooooooooom!!"

Judai glanced up from the field where he was helping the peasants work. Though he was technically the ruler of the vampires, being Johan's husband and all, he felt that he should assist the peasants as much as he could. And even though Judai would never admit it near Johan, royal life got a little dull every now and again.

Though 200 years had passed, Judai had not changed too much. His hair was slightly longer, and he looked a few years older. That was the benefit of having a vampire's time. He dressed in fairly simple clothing wheneverhe worked out in the fields.

Judai smiled softly at his young 11 year old son, who came trotting towards him with a bunch of wheat in his hands. The wheat stalks were bigger than his son was, but still, the young hybrid carried them as if they were a pile of flowers. He was smiling happily, and Judai noticed how much he and his son must have looked alike. Cecil's hair was the same color brown as Judai's, but he also had natural teal streaks intermixed. His eyes were a mixture of both Judai and Johan's eye colors. Like Judai, he was dressed in simple clothing.

"Cecil, good job gathering all that by yourself!" Judai waved.

Cecil pouted. "I can do this, Mom! Besides, I didn't do it all alone!" the vampire prince said. He pointed towards the fields that he had come rushing from. "Diana was helping me!"

"Was she now?" Judai glanced over and saw his best friend from Duel Academy wade through the water in the pond that he was in towards them. Judai smiled at Shou.

Even though 200 years had passed, Shou hadn't changed too much, either. Being a werewolf, Shou aged slowly. His hair was slightly longer, but he still had his glasses, and he had gained a few inches of height. He was a bit taller, but he was still smaller than our beloved Judai. He was the "mother" of Diana.

"I think it's so sweet that you two are getting along," Shou smiled. "What do you think, Aniki?"

Judai laughed. "I think it's hilarious how after 200 years, you still call me Aniki," he said. Shou pouted and folded his arms across his chest. Judai laughed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think it's great that Diana and Cecil are such good friends. It's quite amazing that the whole war between the vampires and werewolves is done."

"I agree," Shou said with a nod.

Judai glanced up and saw Cecil talking to the young 11 year old daughter of his best friend. Diana's hair was long and black, and it reminded Judai of vines, curled naturally and falling in sections to her chest. Her eyes were bright gray, bu constantly changed between gray, green, and blue depending on her mood. She was tall, though shorter than Cecil, coming to about 4'4".

"Moooooom!!" Cecil cupped his mouth and called to Judai.

"What?" Judai called back.

"Dad's home!" Cecil pointed towards the ports, where Judai saw a giant ship, the same one that had brought him to the vampire main lands in the first place, coming up, starting to relieve itself of its passengers.

The brunette turned and watched as several familiar figures unloaded from the boat and made their way towards the fields. Judai smiled as he saw Jim, O'Brien, Manjoume, and Asuka. They had all grown up so nicely, and if Judai didn't know any better, he probably wouldn't have recognized them as easily as he did.

But mostly, he was staring at Johan.

Johan had become quite a few inches taller in his age, and he had put on a bit more muscle. His hair was slightly longer, and his eyes were more narrow, flaring out his new-found wisdom and his regal heritage. He always wore clothes that reminded Judai of when Yubel had taken over his body and forced Johan to duel him. Memories that Judai were thankful were just that.

Judai smiled and wiped some of the dirt from his face. "Hey, Johan! Welcome home!" he called.

Johan glanced up and smiled at his husband. He waved towards him. "Hey, Judai! How are you?" he called. He didn't expect Judai to answer right off. Cecil dashed up and wrapped around his father's waist.

"Daddy!" the 11 year old squealed.

"Hey!" Johan laughed, scooping up the 11 year old hybrid and giving him a big hug. "How's my little man doing? Did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked. Cecil grinned.

"I'm a big boy, Daddy! I can take care of the castle by myself!" he said.

Johan laughed. "I know you can, Cecil," he said. He placed the younger child down and went to Judai. He laced his arms around his husband and drew him as close as he could. "Did _you_ miss me?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Judai whispered with a laugh. "Did you think otherwise?"

Johan didn't speak as he and Judai kissed, something they both needed after being apart from each other for a couple of months. They ignored the whistles and cheers from their fellow nobles, and they also ignored Diana and Cecil giggling like madmen. Shou rolled his eyes and made jokes with Jim, whose laughter was louder than anyone else's.

And while they kissed, Judai couldn't help but be think that he had made the right choice. He remembered some bad times that he had had when he was in the vampire main lands, but overall...

"_Judai... become my santa vampiria._"

Judai couldn't be happier that he had agreed to be a santa vampiria.

---

Me: Yes! That's sweet and awesome!

Lucy: We want to thank all of you for reading this story, being kind, and liking it! Thank you all for your support, guys!

Me: Please review nicely!


	21. To Whom It May Concern

Okay! Thank you all for reading "_Scarlet Tears_", guys! To tell you all the truth, I was really worried that it wasn't going to turn out to be a good story, but I am so proud with the way it turned out!

Anyway, I wanted to run this by you guys!

I wanted to inform all of you of my possible story ideas for new Yu-Gi-Oh! GX spiritshipping fan fictions. So, I have a poll on my profile page, so if you all would please select the next fan fiction that you all want to see me do next, I would be very appreciative!

These below are the ones on my poll! I realize some of them might not be very good, but I am thankful if you guys will read them when I post them, and vote for the one that you all want posted next!

Here they are...

1. Mary's Play House- After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is_ her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

2. Johan and Judai- Duel Academy is hosting a play! Somehow, the teachers have decided, after Asuka and her legion of friends decide to play match maker for Johan and Judai, to put on the play "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespear. And guess who got the main roles?! Our handsome Johan Andersen as Romeo Montegue, and our beloved little Judai Yuki as Juliet Capulet!

3. Through Time and Space- A young boy sows up at Duel Academy one day, claming to be Johan and Judai's... son!? What exactly is going on here? And what can Johan and Judai do to save their future, which is apparently in danger?

4. Prelude to What is Stolen- Judai couldn't be happier. Johan has proposed to him! But just when Judai thinks that life can't get any better, Giese Hunter returns from God knows where and seeks revenge on the two. Yubel swears to protect Judai and Johan from the man that once worked for her, but will Yubel's strength alone be enough to stop the hunter and his new found powers? Giese decides to get revenge on Johan by stealing Ruby! Judai blames himself and goes to get Ruby back! But is this exactly as Giese planned? What will they do? Can Yubel help? Why am I asking all these question!?

5. Love is Blind- When Johan goes back to North Academy, he confesses to Judai just before he leaves. He then gets word at North Academy that Judai has fallen into a coma. Johan rushes to Duel Academy in hopes that Judai will awaken. Judai does, but when he awakens from his coma, he's _blind_! Is his blindness permanent or temporary? Can Johan cure it? And is it just blindness, or is Judai's life in jeopardy?

6. The Things That Won't Vanish- Seika Konihata, a duelist at Duel Academy who was defeated by Judai, realizes that she wants Johan for herself. But in doing so, she decides to turn in the ways of black magic to make the boy hers. Johan is taken over, and guess what, because of the potion, he wants to _kill_ Judai! He even manages to severely _break_ Judai's arm! Will Judai ever get him back?

7. Duel Academy Nightmare- Slight AU. Johan Andersen is new to Duel Academy, but as he soon learn, the classes aren't exactly what Johan planned for. He's trapped in a class in which nightmares are brought into reality, and the only way to escape is to kill off your opponents and find the door to escaping. The only way to fully rid yourselves of the nightmare class is to pass it, and to do that is to find the exit door for good. But with your other classmates trying to kill you, and the fact that you're crushing on one of them, what's Johan to do?!

8. Crush- Johan is confused about his feelings for our little brunette. He goes to Jim for help, and is amazed when Judai seems jealous of how close Johan and Jim are. But Jim tells Johan to investigate how Judai feels for him. Maybe that's the answer to figuring out if Judai feels the same way. And he's amazed at what he finds.

9. Break- Named after the Three Days Grace song by the same name. AU. Johan is a young warrior who goes to Duel Academy. But the only reason he's there is to protect Judai! But Judai isn't your average duelist. He's a royal heir whose heart was stolen and shattered by a demon. Can Johan get all of Judai's heart back?

10. Rune Duelists- AU. Johan is the newest student at Duel Academy, and he seems to think it's a fairly normal school. Boy, is he dead wrong! Sorcerors, healers, alter-egos, giant fighting ships that fly through the air, and much more is waiting for Johan in his new adventures! To make things worse, Johan has a crush on a brunette named Judai, who also feels the same, but they're too shy to admit it, so Judai's alter-ego tries to play matchmaker with them! Not to mention a childish healer, a sword fighter with a bad attitude, a treasure hunter, and a fangirl who's obsessed with yaoi! How will Johan survive?!

11. Johan & Ruby Have a Crush on Judai & Kuriboh- Just a series of one-shots, involving the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. Short moments in which Johan shows his love for Judai, while Ruby Carbuncle manages to show her love for our dear Hane Kuriboh. Just meant for fluff.

All right!

So, if you will all please go onto my profile page and vote on which fan fiction you want me to post next, I will be more than happy to do so! The poll closes soon, so please vote as soon as you can! And if not, please look for the winner when it is posted xD Thank you all for reading _Scarlet Tears_! I couldn't have gotten this far without all of you!

Ja ne!


End file.
